Bass Instinct
by kitchmill
Summary: After a car accident leaves her out of the loop and with a limp, Bella is afraid she's not enough to attract the man of her dreams. Is bad boy Edward Cullen really what he seems, or will she find out what's under the rock star exterior? Entry for the Twific Happily Ever After contest, now expanded. #8 on the July, 2013 Completed Fics poll on TwiFanfictionRecs.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **After a car accident leaves her out of the loop and with a limp, Bella is afraid she's not enough to attract the man of her dreams. Is bad boy Edward Cullen really what he seems, or will she find out what's under the rock star exterior?

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. This disclaimer applies to all chapters.

* * *

**Bass Instinct**

The knock on my door sounded at eleven o'clock on the dot. My best friend was nothing if not punctual. Alice had been planning this night out for a month, even when I wasn't around. I sighed heavily before shuffling to the door of my studio apartment, letting in the drill sergeant and our other best friend, Rosalie.

I knew the routine. Alice had gone over the plan with me enough times. I had it memorized better than my new course schedule. If nothing else, I was glad that my twenty-first birthday fell on a Sunday, so having the girls drag me out at midnight on Saturday night, only to drink heavily in the last two hours that the bar was open, would at least give me all day Sunday to recover before dealing with the start of the new semester on Monday.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Alice shrieked immediately upon entering. She hadn't even looked at me. How could she even know I wasn't dressed yet? "You've been back since yesterday, and I left you alone all day today, so get a move on!"

Needless to say, she was right. "I'm working on it," I mumbled as I grabbed the silky, midnight blue top that had been pre-approved by Alice off of the chair. Unceremoniously, I dropped my robe and slipped on the top, followed by the also-pre-approved black, skinny jeans. At least I got to choose my own undergarments.

Meanwhile, Alice had busied herself with rearranging everything on my vanity to her liking, and then quickly ushered me to the chair for beautification, starting on my makeup while the curling iron heated.

"You know we have a schedule to keep, Bella," she huffed while powdering my nose. "We need to be there right at midnight, the first moment the bouncers will let you into the bar. Half the fun of celebrating a twenty-first birthday is starting it at the stroke of midnight."

Rose was oddly quiet as she watched Alice work.

"I know, Alice," I placated. "We still have plenty of time." In my head, I knew my reluctance was multifaceted. For one thing, I wasn't a big drinker. Sure, I had gotten drunk at the requisite parties here and there, but making a fool of myself or puking all over the place just wasn't my style. Second of all, I was hesitant to go to the bar they had chosen.

There wasn't anything wrong with the bar, per se – not that I would know, having never been there before – but more the choice of entertainment that would be at the bar. They both knew of my long standing crush on the bass player of Midnight Sun. I'd seen the band play numerous times on campus, at frat parties, and spent many a night drooling over _him_.

However, while Alice and Rosalie were already twenty-one and living it up in the bars all summer, befriending the members of Midnight Sun, I was still twenty and learning to walk again. On the way home from school during Spring Break, I'd been involved in a rather nasty car accident. A speeding car coming from the other direction had lost control, hit the berm on the side of the road, then overcompensated and spun into my lane hitting the front driver side of my car. My femur had broken in two places, requiring a metal rod to hold it together for the rest of my life.

A slight limp would accompany me from now on, and some ugly scars as well, but every day I was thankful to be alive and walking. Unfortunately, the couple in the other car was not so lucky.

For my birthday, Alice and Rosalie figured what better way to spend the night than in a bar where you're friends with the band. I figured it was a recipe for disaster.

If I didn't say something that would totally embarrass myself, then I was sure I'd be falling-down drunk in front of my longtime crush. Besides why would I want to spend the night watching him flirt with all the beautiful women?

I wasn't down on my self-image or anything, but I also wasn't naïve enough to think I could compete for a guy as hot as _him_. Especially not when standing next to the model-perfect Rosalie, and the adorable and outgoing Alice.

"Ouch!" I yelled, as the pulling of my hair broke my reverie.

"Sorry, sorry!" Alice held her hands up contritely. "It just got stuck in the curling iron."

I growled a little under my breath but looked in the mirror and noticed she had done a pretty good job on not only my hair, but my makeup as well. I still looked like me, not too heavily done up, but I looked like _more_.

"Wow, Alice … you really did a great job."

"Okay, just get your shoes on and we can go." She side-eyed me, probably suspecting I was going to try to get out of wearing the pre-approved two inch heels. Rolling my eyes, I put the heels on and grabbed my ID and money. I'd have to be more careful than usual while walking in heels, but even I could admit that they made my legs look great.

The three of us were out the door at 11:45 on the dot and walked slowly down the main drag off campus. I caught Rose looking at me a few times while I was a few steps behind them.

"Blame it on Alice," I objected. "She should have known I wouldn't be able to walk fast in these heels."

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry! I didn't even think of that when I picked them out." Both girls knew about the accident and had been supportive from afar while I was recuperating. Since I was mostly recovered by the time I returned yesterday though, I also knew it was easy for them to forget.

"It's fine, Alice. I just need to be careful when I walk." What I didn't mention was, it was also going to be a great excuse for me to stay relatively sober because I would never make it home in these heels if I was drunk.

The bar was only a short distance away, so we made it to the door at 12:03 AM. Not too far behind the drill sergeant's schedule.

The girls had me show my ID to the bouncer first. He looked it over and then glanced at me before wishing me a happy birthday and allowing me to enter the bar. Rosalie and Alice followed quickly after me.

Loud, thumping music assaulted my ears the moment the door was opened. I took a deep breath of the stale air as I steeled myself against the lust that the familiar music evoked. Having seen Midnight Sun perform many times before, I was well acquainted with the songs they played and could close my eyes and picture _him_ on stage, looking sexy as hell.

_Snap out of it, Bella!_ I told myself. I needed to stop this nonsense before it got started tonight. There was no way that _he_ would ever be interested in me. Even if _he_ was, I was too embarrassed by the scars on my body to do anything about it these days. It felt like forever since the last time I had been intimate with anyone.

Each grabbing an arm, Alice and Rosalie propelled me forward and further into the establishment. It was clear their destination was the bar, and their mission to order the first round of drinks for the night.

My breath caught in my throat as I felt an electric charge in the air when we came around the corner and entered the main area. I looked up toward the stage and my eyes immediately fell on _him_. But what made me stop in my tracks was the fact that _his_ eyes were on _me_.

Edward Cullen, gorgeous singer and bass player for Midnight Sun, was staring at _me_.

His green eyes seemed to blaze from their sockets right down to my very soul. I watched his tongue snake out from his parted lips to wet them, causing a throbbing between my legs. His hair was its usual disarray of brown and red locks, and stubble was visible on his perfect jaw even from across the room. The tight Stoli T-shirt was stretched across his chest and biceps, which were flexing with every movement of his fingers across the bass.

Ah, the fingers—they were long and thin and moving quickly to create the perfect seductive rhythm for the song. I could get lost watching those fingers play.

Clad in black jeans and oxblood Dr. Martens boots, Edward's signature look was complete. It was the look he wore in the starring role of my fantasies.

"Bella, what—" Alice started, looking to me for an indication of why I had stopped in my tracks. She followed my eyes up to the stage before leaning over and whisper-shouting to me. "Holy shit, Bella! Why is Edward Cullen staring at you like you're something to eat?"

I looked at Alice, breaking from my blatant ogling of Edward, and shrugged a shoulder. "I need a drink. Let's go," I announced.

Rose led the way to the bar and ordered the first round of shots. The bartender came back quickly, lining up the shots and announcing, "Three Panty Droppers for the beautiful ladies." He also left us each with a beer.

Alice and I laughed, while Rosalie said, "I ordered it, but I think Bella's already found her Panty Dropper." She looked pointedly at the stage.

"To Bella's birthday!" Alice said, holding up her glass. We clinked our glasses and downed the shots.

My face screwed up at the burn of liquid crawling down my throat, but I successfully swallowed it all and chased it with a sip of beer. Glancing back at the stage, I found that Edward's eyes were still on me as he approached his microphone. "For the birthday girl," was all he said in his deep, velvety voice, nodding in my direction before the song started.

I looked to my left to find Alice shrugging. "We told the guys we were bringing our best friend tonight to celebrate her birthday." I could only blink blankly in response. I knew they'd become friends with Jasper, Emmett and Edward in my absence, but I hadn't realized they were friendly enough to chat about me. I figured the girls were just like any other groupies, hanging around between sets and flirting shamelessly.

The opening notes to Kings of Leon's Sex on Fire started and Alice squealed while Rosalie hooted next to me. Alice grabbed my hand and started to pull, exclaiming that she wanted to dance. I quickly pulled my hand away and shrugged her off. "I can't Alice," I said with a small smile of apology. Notwithstanding the death traps on my feet, dancing was just out of the question since it would put too much pressure on my injured leg. I would never be one of those groupie girls, getting sexy and shaking my stuff in front of the band. "You guys go ahead. I'll go around to the other side of the bar to watch." This would give me a better vantage point to drool over Edward while he sang.

After convincing them I really didn't mind, I followed them to the other side of the bar and took a seat facing the dance floor, but more importantly, the stage. There were quite a few beautiful women on the floor now, and I couldn't help but wonder who was going to be the lucky one that went home with Edward.

I chanced another glance up at the stage while quietly sipping my beer. Edward's skilled fingers moved seductively over his bass. My eyes made their way up his long, lean torso, finally landing on his scruffy face, only to realize that he was again staring right at me.

"_You, your sex is on fire  
__Consumed, we're the ones, what's to transpire…"_

I felt the penetrating stare of his green eyes and his words all the way through my bones, making my body heat with desire. I had to look away when my cheeks flooded with embarrassment. I focused all of my efforts on the dance floor for the remainder of the song, before hearing Jasper announce that the band was going to take a break.

Sipping my beer with irrational jealousy, I watched as Emmett and Jasper left the stage and immediately approached Alice and Rosalie, giving them playful hugs of greeting. I guess they had become better friends with the band than even I'd realized. My irrational jealousy didn't end there, as I imagined they had a relationship with Edward that I never would.

A delicious scent enveloped me a second before his voice was hot in my ear. "You don't dance, birthday girl?"

I turned and let out a small gasp to find Edward Cullen so close to me, leaning against the bar. Almost stunned silent, I finally found my voice and answered shakily. "Um, no. I can't dance."

"That's a shame," he said, leaning in and encroaching on my personal space, which I didn't mind one bit. "I haven't seen you at any of our under twenty-one shows recently. I was beginning to think we were never going to meet."

Now I was totally confused. Was he saying that he had noticed me before? That was just impossible. Even before the accident, I was never much of a dancer so I wouldn't have been front and center in the band's line of sight. Not liking attention, I usually tried to stick to the sidelines and just enjoy the music and the view.

While I should have just answered simply and let him know I hadn't been around for a while, what actually tumbled out of my mouth was, "You've seen me at your shows?"

I could feel my cheeks heat immediately, so I ducked my head in embarrassment, cursing under my breath at how stupid I was.

Edward's fingers made contact with my chin and lifted it until my eyes met his. "Of course I've seen you," he said with a crooked grin that turned my insides to mush. "But you never stayed around after the shows for me to introduce myself. I'm Edward, by the way." His grin softened.

Gathering my wits, I introduced myself intelligently. "Bella," I said, holding my hand out to shake his.

Finally releasing my chin, he reached out and took my hand, giving it a small squeeze. "Well, Bella, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"You, too." I smiled and nodded. Could I be any more juvenile?

"Can I buy you a drink for your birthday?"

"Sure." I was reduced to single syllables.

"What's your poison?"

"Um, Patron?" It came out as more of a question even though I was certain it was my favorite.

Edward chuckled. "My kind of girl," he said quietly before motioning to the bartender and ordering two shots and two beers. Turning back to me, he asked, "Are you staying for the rest of the show?"

"Yeah, I think that's the plan. I guess Rosalie and Alice come to see you guys a lot?"

"They do," he stated. "We've hung out with them a few times after hours. They're great girls."

"My best friends," I agreed.

Thankfully, the bartender saved me from any more stilted conversation by delivering our drinks. Edward handed me a shot and took the other glass for himself. He raised it slightly while his piercing eyes held my stare. "To finally meeting the birthday girl," he offered with a wink.

I smiled and tapped my glass against his before throwing back the shot. As soon as the burn left my throat, I thanked him for the drinks. "No problem," he said. He looked around, and I followed his eyes to see Jasper returning to the stage. "I have to get back up there, but don't disappear on me. I was hoping we could hang out later, if you want." He sounded almost nervous, as if I would turn him down.

"Sure, I'd like that."

He leaned over and kissed my cheek lightly, whispering happy birthday in my ear before disappearing back onto the stage. My cheek was on fire from his lips, and shivers were still running up and down my spine when Rose and Alice walked over with wide eyes. Sounds of the band warming up floated through the air before either one of them spoke.

Alice broke first. "Lucy, you've got some 'splainin to do!"

"What?" I asked innocently with a shrug of my shoulder. "He just came over to introduce himself and bought me a drink for my birthday. I'm sure he does stuff like that all the time, right?"

"Uh … no," Rose added. "Bella, he doesn't usually talk to anyone during the breaks. In fact, for the three months we've been friends with Emmett and Jasper, he's only talked to _us_ a few times."

"What do you mean?" I was perplexed. "I thought you were friends with all of them."

Alice piped in next. "We are, sort of … friendly … with all of them. It's just that even when Edward hangs out with us, he pretty much keeps to himself. I've never seen him talking to a woman, let alone kissing one, and _especially not_ eye fucking one as he sings to them from the stage!"

My cheeks flamed again as my eyes widened. Could Edward Cullen really be interested in me?

"You better jump on that," Rosalie chimed in. "Every woman in this bar is shooting daggers at you right now."

"So, are you going to tell us what really happened over here?" Alice asked.

The music started back up, and I glanced surreptitiously at the stage, finding Edward facing the other direction and looking at Jasper while they played. This, of course, gave me a chance to finally see my other favorite view of him; his black jeans hugging his tight ass perfectly, and broad shoulders rippling under the strain of his tight T-shirt.

Taking a deep breath, I told the girls about my conversation with Edward. About how he said he had noticed me before, that he had wanted to meet me, and that he asked me to hang out later. "I'm reading too much into this, aren't I? I mean, what would Edward Cullen want with someone like me?"

Alice picked up my hand and squeezed it. "Why in the world would you say that, Bella? You could probably have any guy in this bar you want."

Mustering up a small smile, I told them the truth. "I don't really see how that's possible. I was plain Bella before my accident, and now I'll probably walk with a limp for the rest of my life. What's so special about that?"

"Bella, you are far from plain," Rose said, throwing her arm around my shoulder. "You really don't see yourself clearly. Do me a favor, would you?"

"What," I asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Just for tonight, try to put all of those thoughts out of your head. Go with the flow and have a good time."

"I'll try." I knew trying was the best I could promise.

"Okay, good. Now, what do you say to another shot for your birthday?"

We spent the last hour over shared drinks and good music, singing along and people watching from our spot at the bar. The girls made sure I had a good time and didn't dwell on what might or might not happen with Edward.

I still snuck glances at the stage, enraptured by watching Edward play bass and sing. When he wasn't singing, he'd frequently close his eyes and throw his head back, clearly getting lost in the music. There was something even more appealing about watching him play, knowing he loved what he was doing. I did catch him checking me out a few more times, but tried to play it cool and just enjoy my time with the girls.

By the time the bartender had given last call, and the band had played their last song, I was wondering where the night had gone. I found myself secretly looking forward to the next time I'd be able to catch the whole show instead of arriving at midnight.

The girls and I sat finishing up our drinks when Edward came over. "I just have to pack up a few things. Don't go anywhere, okay?" It was a little heartwarming to see that he seemed nervous over the whole thing. I nodded my head to indicate I'd stay put until he was done. I guess Alice and Rosalie were used to this since they made no move to leave.

A few minutes later, Emmett left the stage and made a beeline for us. His boisterous voice could be heard throughout the slowly emptying bar. "You must be Bella. Glad to finally meet you!" He grabbed me off my stool and locked me in a bear hug before wishing me a happy birthday and replacing me on my feet.

"Thanks." I smiled. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"I'm starving," he announced to no one in particular. "Anyone up for going to the diner?"

I noticed Rose nodding profusely as Jasper approached from the stage, wrapping an arm around Alice's waist before addressing me. "Happy birthday, darlin'," he said with a distinct southern drawl. "Thanks for coming out tonight."

That made me chuckle. As if I had a choice. "It was a great show. I'm looking forward to being able to see you guys in the bars now."

Edward finally appeared by my side with his bass slung over his shoulder. I noticed that Jasper had two guitar cases with him, but everything else was still on stage. "Don't you guys have to pack everything up?" I asked.

"Not tonight," Edward answered, while Emmett started going on about being hungry. "With all the students coming back this weekend, it would have been too difficult to park here earlier, so we'll come back with our cars tomorrow to pack everything up."

"Oh," was my brilliant response.

"Hey, um …" he started, glancing at the rest of the group before turning back to me. "I was thinking maybe we could go somewhere quieter. I'm not really in the mood for the diner … unless you're hungry."

I took a quick look at Rose and Alice, who were both giving me encouraging smiles. "No, that's fine. I'm not really hungry either."

All six of us began moving toward the exit, and I felt Edward slip his hand into mine, causing my heart rate to kick up a notch. "This okay?" he asked quietly. I turned to him and nodded slightly, trying to temper my reaction. It was more than okay.

We parted ways with the others when we reached the street corner. Edward and I apprehensively discussed where to go, quickly realizing that there weren't many options at this hour. Finally, I decided to throw caution to the wind and invite him to my apartment, remembering Rose's advice. He held my hand the entire way there while we chatted and got to know each other a bit.

I found out he only lived a few blocks away from me, had graduated a year ago, and gave music lessons during the day but for now was making most of his money with the band. He acknowledged that someday, teaching music would be full time, but he was going to enjoy the band for as long as he could. I enjoyed listening to him talk so passionately about music. Whether giving lessons or playing, it was clear that he loved it. I was slightly envious that he was already making money doing what he loved and hoped that I'd be able to do the same with my writing when I graduated.

Overall I was surprised that he had a somewhat shy personality, considering he was rather outgoing on stage. But, I guess he had to have a stage persona in order to keep the crowd entertained. I was finding shy Edward even more attractive than extrovert Edward.

The nerves hit full force once I opened the door to my apartment. I offered him a drink, ushered him to the couch, and turned on some music before he grabbed my hand and pulled me down next to him. "Tell me more about you," he said, fiddling with the fingers of my right hand. "I would have paid more attention to Alice and Rose when they talked about their friend, if I had realized it was you they were talking about. But I thought it was just some random friend that they spoke of. I mean, I was stunned when I saw you walk in tonight."

Wow, he was really making my head spin, yet at the same time, he had this calming quality about him. We talked for hours about everything and nothing. I told him about the accident: why I wasn't here at the end of last semester or this summer, how I was able to finish my classes at home while I recovered from surgery, and about physical therapy. We talked about our families, our hopes and dreams for the future, and eventually relaxed further into the couch with the conversation.

At one point, Edward pulled my feet up into his lap and rubbed them absentmindedly while I spoke. Later, he had somehow curled himself into my side while my fingers travelled through his hair—that hair, softer and thicker than I had imagined it.

I looked down at him, his Docs long abandoned on the floor, legs curled up on the other cushion of the couch, bright white athletic socks peeking out of the bottom of his jeans, and his head practically in my lap. He was telling me about a piano recital when he was twelve. As captivated as I was by his words and the feel of his hair slipping through my fingers, the vision of him on my couch reminded me more of a shy little boy than the bad boy rock star I was used to seeing.

It took me a moment to realize his words had stopped, and he'd lifted his head to look at me. "I thought maybe you fell asleep," he said shyly. "You stopped playing with my hair."

"Sorry, no … I didn't fall asleep. I was just …" I cut myself off, shaking my head, not sure what I was trying to say.

My fingers were still in his hair and he was so close to me that I was having trouble breathing, let alone being able to form words. His eyes, gazing into mine, were trying to tell me something, but I didn't know what until they flickered down to my lips and back. Subconsciously, I licked my lips, dropping my eyes down to his as he shifted his body to sit up next to me.

I don't know who moved closer or who made the first move. It didn't matter. All I knew was nothing had ever felt as right as his lips felt when they met mine. They were soft and gentle, yet strong and commanding as they molded to mine over and over. Our heads tilted instinctively, mouths opening and tongues meeting in the middle. He swallowed the sigh that escaped me while his groan of contentment shot straight through to my core.

Cupping my cheek, he deepened the kiss before slipping his hand further back and tangling his fingers in my hair. His gentle grip grounded me at the same time it set me afloat, unable to believe how connected I felt to him in that very moment.

Breaking our kiss softly, he leaned his forehead against mine. "That was even better than I imagined," he said quietly with his eyes still closed. I could only hum in acknowledgement, letting my eyes drift closed again.

Like two magnets, our lips drew together again as my fingers went back to working through his hair. He practically purred before whispering, "I love how your fingers feel in my hair." He moved to my jaw, placing kisses as he gradually worked his way down my neck before finding a spot just below my ear that made me tighten my grip on his locks.

The whimper that escaped me would have been embarrassing if I didn't feel the vibration of Edward's hum against my neck. I leaned into his touch as his hand found my waist, sending waves of heat down to my toes. The flames intensified when his fingers found my bare skin just under the hem of my shirt and began making small circles along my waist.

"Tell me to stop," he implored quietly, his mouth lingering along my collar bone, lips teasing my sensitive flesh, giving the impression that he had no desire to stop.

"I don't want you to stop," I whispered.

The chemistry between us had overtaken my senses, and my body moved on autopilot, overriding every message my brain was sending about scars and not being enough for someone like Edward. Bursting with need to feel him closer, I turned and threw my leg over his lap to straddle him.

He groaned and grabbed my hips with both hands, pulling me closer and letting me feel his body's reaction to me. Our lips crashed back together, a mess of teeth and tongues, hands roaming anywhere and everywhere at once, desperate to get as close as possible to each other.

My hands fisted the back of his shirt as my hips ground into him. I could feel the wetness in my underwear as a wave of euphoria rocked through my body. Feeling me yank at his shirt he twisted his body, allowing me to remove it. My lips instantly attached to any piece of skin I could reach—his shoulder, neck, pecks. His skin was hot and silky under my mouth, and I snaked my tongue out to taste him and circle a nipple.

He bucked his hips against mine, reaching between us to unfasten the buttons of my shirt, pushing it off my shoulders as soon as it was open. I forgot all about the insecurity my scars caused when I saw the fire burning in his eyes. His lips followed to where my shirt had been, and his hands snaked around my back to cradle me as he laid me down on the sofa and hovered over me.

"You are so beautiful," he said, staring deeply into my eyes. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to meet you."

"That makes two of us," I said, pulling him back down to meet my lips again.

His hands covered as much of my skin as possible, each touch searing through me. Never did his fingers linger on a scar. My loud moan filled the room when his hand cradled my breast through the cup of my bra. I circled his waist with my legs, drawing his body forcefully down onto mine to relieve some of the pressure in my core.

He left a trail of open mouth kisses along my chest while reaching behind me to undo the clasp of my bra. As soon as it was open I wiggled to pull it from my body, tossing it away from us. He descended on my breast, licking, sucking and nibbling. It felt as if the talents of his mouth had a direct line of pleasure to my pussy. I cried out, so he moved to my other breast and repeated the action.

I let my hands explore the hard planes of his chest with its sparse hair before descending my way to his taut abs, finding his happy trail and skirting my fingers along the waistband of his jeans. Without thinking of anything other than how much I wanted him, I opened his jeans and pushed my hand inside, finding him deliciously long and thick. A hiss escaped his lips as my hand made contact with his hot, hard flesh and his hips flexed against me. Feeling bold, I began to push his jeans and underwear down his body. He looked up at me, searching my eyes for a moment. He would find no hesitation from me tonight.

I immediately felt the loss as he moved his body away, but it was only so he could continue to remove the clothing I had started to push off of him. I swallowed hard at the sight of his beautiful, naked form before he moved back over me.

My abdomen quivered as his mouth descended on it, his tongue dragging a path of fire in its wake. I grabbed his hair again, holding his head to my body. I knew he could see and feel the scars where the windshield glass had littered my torso but chose not to let it bother me.

His hands splayed out across my hips near the top of my jeans. When his fingers skimmed the waist, he looked up at me, asking permission. With a slight nod of my head, I allowed myself to be fully bare for him. Something about Edward, the way he looked at me and the way he touched me, told me that I wouldn't regret this.

He kissed my mouth again, his tongue claiming me, as his fingers worked the button and zipper of my jeans. I lifted my hips to help him as he slid them down my body, along with my underwear, kissing me until he couldn't reach any further. His body slid down mine until I was as naked as he was.

Sliding his hand up my right leg, his mouth made its way up my left leg. I knew he had seen the scars as he removed my clothes, but my body stiffened as he came nearer to an up-close view of the worst ones. If he felt the change in my body language, he didn't let it bother him. I allowed his coaxing touch to relax me, waiting for a reaction when he reached my left thigh, but there was none. He maintained his gentle kisses, some moving right over the scars, and moved towards the inside of my leg.

Taking a deep breath, I held it momentarily before allowing the remaining tension to drain away, until I realized his next target and the nerves returned with a vengeance. When his mouth touched my aching center the nerves subsided as all rational thought fled my mind.

We both moaned when he licked me, his tongue capable of incredible things where ever it was on my body. I would have been embarrassed by how wet I was if he didn't seem to be enjoying it so much, licking the entire area before focusing on the bundle of nerves in a circular pattern. I grabbed his head, my fingers threading through his hair again, anchoring him to me, never wanting to let go.

One of his hands moved over my hips, holding me in place, while the other made the journey to join his mouth. I cried out and jerked my lower half as his finger slowly entered me. I was a writhing mess as he licked and sucked and curled his finger inside of me, rubbing the perfect spot every time. It felt like nothing I'd experienced before. I called his name and shattering around him, his movements slowing until I recovered my senses.

Wiping his mouth on his hand, he crawled back up my body until he was hovering over me again and staring right into my eyes with a slight smile. "Fuck, that was beautiful," he said quietly, then kissed me hard. I could only whimper in response as our mouths collided, and I felt the full weight of his body pressing down on me.

My hands scratched at his back, his shoulders, his muscular ass – anywhere I could reach. I had never wanted anyone like this before, and certainly had never slept with anyone on a first date, if you could even call this one. But there was something about Edward, some kind of connection between us, and I knew he felt it, too. I knew that this wouldn't just be a one-time thing for us, and I knew I could trust him. It felt like my heart was finally speaking to me. After all the years of wondering and not feeling much for anyone, I was suddenly alive.

"Edward," I breathed as I wrapped a hand around his cock. "Edward, I want you." I kissed his neck repeatedly.

Edward made some kind of groaning noise in the back of his throat before pulling back to look at me again. "I want you, too." He brushed his fingers down my cheek. "But, I don't have any condoms. It's, um … well, it's been a long time for me," he admitted nervously.

"Me, too," I said with a shy smile. "But, uh, I'm on the pill, and I'm clean, I mean, after all the testing I had done in the hospital …" _Stop babbling, Bella!_ I took a deep breath and tried to rid my growing nerves again.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking deep in my eyes. "I mean, I'm clean, too, but we don't have to rush this. I definitely want to see you again …" he kissed me "… and again …" another kiss "… and again."

"I've never been more sure of anything," I promised. "Please," I said quietly.

He groaned again as our lips met, kissing me deeply. I responded with equal fervor. His fingers danced lightly down my body until they found my wet lips. My hand wrapped tighter around his cock as he rubbed my most sensitive area. It was my turn to moan as two of his fingers slowly entered me and pumped in and out.

Not wanting to wait any longer, I guided him to my entrance. He removed his hand and placed it on my waist, while he looked down to where we were about to connect. As soon as the tip of his hard cock touched me, he looked up and held my gaze.

Our eyes locked for an indeterminate amount of time as he slowly pushed forward. I felt my body stretching to accommodate him, the fullness and connection more satisfying than any other time I'd had sex.

Stilling deep inside of me, he dropped his weight onto me and kissed me again. Each kiss from Edward was different, but no less wonderful than the others. This one was anxious and needy, yet passionate and welcoming. Our tongues met and retreated, then dug deeper to explore and savor.

Edward lifted my leg over his hip to make more room on the cramped couch, at the same time causing him to slide deeper. There was no controlling the noises of pleasure that escaped me as he began to move slowly inside of me. My hands found his ass again, and I reveled in each flex of his hips under my fingers.

His hand slid down to my left thigh, lifting it a bit more before he looked at me and asked, "Is this okay?"

I nodded and lifted my leg higher, so it rested over his hip like my other one. "Very okay," I sighed, as I started meeting his thrusts with my own.

His groans filled the room and he kissed and nipped at my body until he couldn't any more. We both instinctively sped up the pace as he buried his face in my neck.

My senses were on overload between his deep thrusts hitting me just so and his hot breath fanning across my neck, and I felt the wonderful tension building low in my belly.

When he pinched my nipple and whispered in my ear, "Cum for me, Bella," I lost it. I screamed his name and a few other incoherent things as my orgasm ripped through me.

His movements became more powerful, prolonging my pleasure, before he began yelling out. "Oh, fuck! Ah … Bella!" I felt him twitching and emptying inside of me as his thrusts turned erratic.

He stilled deep inside me, breathing heavily, resting all of his weight on me. My fingers wound back into his hair as we both recovered our senses for several minutes.

"Shit, I'm crushing you," he said as he started moving away.

"No," I said, stopping his movements. "I like it. Don't move."

He kissed me with a smile. "Good, I like it, too." He tightened his hold on me before laying his head back down on my shoulder.

We stayed like that for a while, with gentle caresses and hums of pleasure until I opened my eyes and realized the first light of dawn was beginning to stream in through the window.

"Do you, um …" I couldn't believe that I was still nervous after what we had just shared. "Do you need to get home?" I finally asked.

"Oh," he started, probably just realizing the time as well. "I guess."

Understanding he probably misinterpreted my comment, I was quick to correct myself. "You don't have to go, if you don't want to. I just wasn't sure …" I trailed off.

"Can I stay right here?" he asked with a shy smile.

"How about we just move to the bed, where we'll be a little more comfortable?"

He chuckled at that. "That sounds like a good idea."

We shuffled awkwardly to my bed and climbed under the covers. As soon as he laid down, he pulled my back into his chest and wrapped his arm around my waist. My fingers ran up and down his strong forearm and he kissed my shoulder.

After a few minutes, he broke the comfortable silence. "I know this seems kind of backwards, but would you like to go out with me sometime?"

I laughed quietly before turning my head so I could see him. "Yeah, I'd like that," I said with a smile.

His answering smile was all the reassurance I needed. "Me, too." He leaned over to kiss me once more. "Oh, and Bella? Happy birthday," he said quietly. "I hope you get everything you wish for."

"I think I already did."

* * *

**A/N: Welcome to my new story! This chapter was originally a contest entry for the Twific Happily Ever After contest. I am expanding it into a longer story. Although there will be a HEA at the end, we may have some bumps to get there. I hope you'll join me for the ride!**

**I'm currently planning to post at least once a week, maybe twice. Chapters will be on the shorter side. Although I have another story in progress right now (A Family Affair), both have several chapters pre-written so I should be able to keep up with both.**

**Please leave me a review to let me know what you think, even if you left me one on the contest page. I can't respond to those, and I love to respond to reviews!**

**You can find me on Facebook as Kitchmill Fanfic, or on Twitter as kitchmillfanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My apologies to everyone! It seems that Fan fiction will not accept the ***** that I tried to add to break up the chapter! I tried several times and they keep disappearing! Anyway, I've replaced it with a line. I'm sorry if you didn't want to read about the accident, but didn't realize it was coming. I thought it was important enough to replace the chapter. So sorry for the confusion!**

**A/N: I know I didn't reply to all of your wonderful reviews yet, but please know how much I appreciate each and every one of them. Fanfiction has a new policy of waiting 10 seconds between replies, but unfortunately the error message appears even when it's been longer, making it really difficult to reply to everyone.**

**Anyway, I thought you guys deserved some more of the story, since many of you had already read the first chapter during the contest. Let's get a bit of the back story, shall we? Please note, this chapter contains descriptions of a car accident. If this bothers you, do not read past the line. I will be happy to summarize in a PM if you send me a message.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Why am I here?_ I asked myself for what felt like the thousandth time. I looked around the room and all I saw were people who didn't look like me.

My simple T-shirt and jeans were completely at odds with every other girl's wardrobe. Most of them were wearing next to nothing. Even the ones in T-shirts and jeans were wearing skin-tight jeans and barely-there shirts. They were showing off breasts, legs and asses; all the things I was trying to hide.

The guys, on the other hand, weren't wearing anything special. They didn't need to. This was their house and the girls all came to see them. There was enough alcohol flowing to ensure that most of the guys would have their pick of the litter tonight.

I wasn't interested in any of them, so I didn't care that I stuck out like a sore thumb. Well, that wasn't entirely true. There was someone I was interested in, but _he_ didn't exactly belong here either. Instead of being within the throngs of drunken frat boys and equally drunk girls, _he_ was on stage providing entertainment for this motley crew.

And _that_ was the reason I let Alice drag me here.

"I'm going to get another beer, Bella," Alice told me as she eyed my still-full cup. "Do you want me to find you something other than beer?"

"No, this is fine. I'm just taking it slow tonight since I have to get up and drive tomorrow morning."

"You'll be alright while I get another drink?" she asked with some trepidation.

"I'll be right here," I promised, hugging my spot on the wall. Some days, I took the term 'wallflower' to a whole new level.

I watched her disappear into the crowd while I held my red Solo cup possessively to my chest. Once she was out of sight, my focus shifted back to the makeshift stage. I bit my lip as I watched _him_ again.

I wondered what it would take to get someone like Edward Cullen to notice me, and quickly realized that I didn't have it in me to make that happen. I could never be like the rest of the girls here—wearing skimpy clothes and shaking my ass for attention.

But, that didn't mean I couldn't admire him from afar. He stood on that stage looking like a God, and I knew I wasn't the only girl here drooling over him.

Midnight Sun had quite a following where ever they went, and tonight was no different. I assumed they packed people in when they played at bars, but not being twenty-one yet, I didn't really know. Tonight we were at a frat party, and Alice, being the social butterfly that she was, seemed to be talking to a lot of people, while I stayed put and kept to myself.

I watched a horde of girls up front by the stage, lusting over Edward and Jasper. Both men played to the crowd, getting them involved in the show, but it was clear that Jasper was the leader. He played guitar and sang a majority of the songs, but it was Edward's bass playing and soulful singing that had me mesmerized.

Their drummer, Emmett, on the other hand, didn't have a microphone but seemed to be the clown of the group. It was not uncommon to see him say something to the other guys that no one else could hear, causing Jasper and Edward to laugh.

Tonight was the last time I would get to see the band for over a week. I hadn't even planned to go out tonight since I was leaving early tomorrow morning to go home for Spring Break. But, Alice can be persuasive when she wants to be. She dragged me out as a last hurrah before we went our separate ways for the week. Our other best friend, Rosalie, had left this morning after her last class so it was just the two of us.

Alice had promised lots of fun at this fraternity house, although the only real selling point for me had been seeing the band. They played mainly in bars, so we took any chance we could get to see them at private parties or on-campus events.

And though she knew of my crush on Edward, I was pretty sure Alice had a crush of her own on a certain guitar player.

The night passed rather quickly with me only refilling my cup once while I listened to Alice gossip about the various people here that she knew. I never understood how she could be friendly with so many people when she spent the majority of her time with Rose and me, but somehow she seemed to know quite a few people at the party.

As soon as the band finished their last song, I told Alice that I was going to head out.

"Just wait a minute for me while I say goodbye so we can walk together," she requested.

"I'll be by the door. Come find me when you're ready."

We lived in the same apartment building, but not together, so it made sense for me to wait for her. Although I loved Alice and Rose like sisters, one thing I needed was space. Being an only child, I was used to not having anyone interfere with my studying, so when I decided to move off campus this year, I was thrilled to be able to live alone. My apartment was small, but I loved it.

I made my way to the front door and tapped my foot while I waited for Alice to flit around the room saying her goodbyes. Thankfully, she didn't take long. We linked arms as we walked out into the night.

"Make sure you call me this week. I'm going to be bored as hell with my parents. Tell me why we aren't going away for Spring Break again?" Alice rambled.

"I'll definitely call you," I promised. "It's not like there's much for me to do in Forks. But, you know it wouldn't have been worth it to take a trip this year. None of us really has enough money to do anything worthwhile."

"Yeah, you're right. But just promise me that we'll do something epic next year for our last break."

"That sounds like a plan. If we start saving now, maybe we'll have enough next year." I had already planned to find a job over the summer to get some writing experience, so I was hopeful that I could save up some money if I kept working throughout the school year.

Alice gave me one of her powerful hugs before we parted ways inside our apartment building. "I'm gonna miss you," she said with a pout.

"I'll miss you, too, but I'm sure we'll talk plenty," I told her before the elevator opened on my floor. "See you in a week!"

Once I reached my apartment, it didn't take long for me to get to sleep, setting my alarm for seven a.m. so I could get on the road early. The four hour drive home was always exhausting, and I wanted to be home and rested before my dad got off work.

* * *

The morning started out rather uneventfully. I packed up my last minute toiletry items, grabbed some breakfast and then tossed the food from my refrigerator that wouldn't make it through the week. I was proud of myself for getting on the road by eight o'clock, hoping that I could be in Forks by noon.

I plugged my iPod into the ancient tape deck of my beat up Chevy Cavalier and set it to my driving playlist. Upbeat music would keep me alert during the drive. There may or may not have been some songs that Midnight Sun covered on that playlist.

I hated driving on highways, so I planned to take the back roads for as long as I could before I had no choice but to get on the interstate. The scenery was much more enjoyable on the smaller roads anyway.

I was driving through quite a bit of forest on a two lane road when I noticed a car approaching from the opposite direction at a much higher speed than the curvy road called for. I was only going a few miles per hour above the posted speed limit, but instinctively took my foot off the gas to allow my car to slow a little.

The next few seconds felt like they happened in slow motion. The other car, although still a good distance away, veered to the left and I heard the sound of the tires driving over the berm on the side of the road. I continued driving in my lane, carefully following the arc of the road, when the other car suddenly swung back from the shoulder.

I watched in horror as the driver jarred the wheel too hard and, instead of righting himself in his own lane, the car spun too far and crossed the yellow dividing line.

My foot slammed on the breaks, but I could tell it was too late. I heard the squealing of my tires and then the crunch of metal as the front end of the other car hit the driver's side of my car. My eyes went wide as I looked out my side window and saw the terrified look on the faces of the two occupants of the vehicle. The side of my face hit the front air bag while I continued to watch the scene unfold.

Since I had already been stopping the forward momentum of my car, I was pushed to the side of the road where my car came to rest. The other car continued to move away from me in a circle before flipping over and leaving my view.

A moment later, the pain hit. I looked down to find the side of my car practically in my lap. I couldn't tell what hurt—just that the pain was unbearable. Acting on instinct, I grabbed my cell phone from the center console as the pain continued to course through my body.

My breaths were shallow as my eyes closed to try to fight off the pain. I opened them long enough to dial 911, but couldn't raise my arm enough to get the phone to my ear.

"Help," I squeaked out, hoping someone was on the other end and able to hear me. Each breath was torture, but I continued to force the word through my lips as many times as I could before the darkness took over.

* * *

**A/N: We'll be hearing from Edward next. For now, it looks like we'll alternate POVs every other chapter, but that may not always be the case.**

**I'll be posting teasers on Fictionators on Mondays and Fic Central on Thursdays. The links will be posted on my Facebook account (Kitchmill Fanfic) and Twitter ( kitchmillfanfic)**

**As always, I'd love to hear from you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My sincere apologies go out to anyone who didn't want to read about the car accident last chapter. FFN decided they didn't like the ***** I added to separate that section, and removed them after I saved the document. I didn't realize until it was too late. I added a section break later, but if you read the chapter before that, I'm sorry for the confusion.**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, favorites and alerts. They mean the world to me!**

**There was some concern over how many chapters of history there would be. There are only a few, but I thought it was important to see where Edward and Bella were coming from. This chapter, we get to hear from Edward.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Man, I think I'm gonna be sick," I said to Emmett with my back turned toward the crowd.

"You and me both … why do we agree to do these shows again?" he asked without missing a beat on his drums.

I shook my head and closed my eyes while my fingers continued striking my bass. I hated frat parties with a passion. The houses always reeked of stale beer, vomit and cigarette smoke. It was a lethal combination, and one that I despised.

But, even worse than that was the lack of crowd control. People were dancing right up against the make-shift stage, occasionally bumping into our equipment. Drinks would be deposited on the stage and end up spilled on the electronics. At least in a bar the bouncers made sure no one got too close to the stage.

As the song came to an end, I thanked my lucky stars we were due for a break. I grabbed my water bottle and headed out the door behind the stage to get some fresh air, knowing Jasper and Emmett would hang around inside to appease the crowd.

I took a few deep breaths of the clean, spring air before guzzling most of the water from the bottle. I knew being in a band meant I had to open myself up to the fans, but tonight I just couldn't handle it. I couldn't shoot the shit with guys who thought they knew music but really had no clue, or flirt with scantily clad girls I had no interest in.

The girls at fraternity houses were the worst—everything about them was fake, from their boobs to their nails, even their eyelashes. I always watched them from stage with their skimpy clothes, throwing themselves at any guy they thought might be interested. Half the time, they were too drunk to make any rational decisions about who they went home with, and the other half were only pretending to be drunk. It was a train wreck you couldn't tear your eyes from.

I got to enjoy the fresh air for a few more minutes before Emmett stuck his head out the door to tell me we were ready to start back up. Reluctantly, I made my way back inside and onto the stage.

I was absentmindedly playing some notes on my bass when I looked past the crowd of rowdy dancers and spotted _her_ leaning up against the wall—my brown haired beauty.

She'd been to see us several times before, but always at the under twenty-one shows like this one. I didn't know her name or anything about her, except that she wasn't like all the other girls here. She dressed much more conservatively, or appropriately if you asked me, and always stayed on the outskirts of the crowd. I had never seen her dance other than swaying to the beat in her own little space. She would sometimes mouth the words to the songs we played, as if she was perfectly happy being outside the rest of the party.

And she was beautiful. _God,_ so beautiful.

In the right light, red highlights could be seen in her long, brown hair. It was so natural and shiny. I would give anything to bury my hands in that hair. Her face was shaped like a heart, with perfect bow-shaped lips that were just calling to me to kiss them. Her skin was unblemished and smooth, not caked with makeup like most of the girls at these parties. She had an innocence about her that made me want to protect her from everyone in the room.

I tried to watch her as much as I could for the rest of the night, hoping I'd be able to gather the courage to introduce myself when we finished playing. She stayed near her spot on the wall, only moving once and returning quickly. It appeared that she was with a girlfriend, but I couldn't see her friend very well over the rest of the crowd.

I caught her eyes on me a few times during the set, but she quickly looked away each time. I wished I could tell her that I didn't mind her watching me—that I _wanted_ her to watch me.

We finished up the last set and I hurried to pack up my bass, leaving the rest of my equipment until I could go find my mystery girl. I placed my bass on the side of the stage away from the crowd to avoid mishap and turned back to look for her, but the space she had occupied all night was empty.

"I'll be right back, guys," I hollered as I jumped down off the front of the stage. I tried to make my way through the crowd to find her, but was stopped several times on my way.

A blonde girl with long finger nails put her hand on my forearm to halt my movement. "Great show, Edward," she said, digging her fingers into my arm.

I tried to keep the disgust from my face as I looked from her eyes to her hand and back again. "Um, thanks. Would you excuse me for a minute?" I knew I couldn't be rude to anyone. As much as I didn't really like these people, they were still our fans. Without them, I wouldn't be able to make a living.

I took off as soon as her fingers slipped from my arm, dodging drunken party-goers and craning my neck to find _her_. After making a lap around the main room, I moved to the front room just in time to see her walk out the door. If it hadn't been so crowded, I might have been able to catch her, but as it was, I would end up having to chase her down the street like some kind of creeper.

With a resigned sigh, I made my way back to the stage, hoping I would run into her again soon. I knew it would be at least a week since Spring Break was starting and we didn't have any shows scheduled. The nice thing about playing for college students was that we took breaks when they did.

I did my best to chat graciously with the few fans that approached us while we packed our equipment, but couldn't help the disappointment I felt over missing my chance to meet the mystery girl. She just never stuck around long enough.

* * *

Spring Break passed by in a blur. I had to drive four hours to visit my parents since they moved out of Seattle when my dad retired. He had been Chief of Pediatric Oncology at Seattle Children's Hospital, and it took its toll on him emotionally over the years. Taking an early semi-retirement, he and my mom moved to a small town west of Seattle about six months ago, where he worked part time as a general practitioner.

Mom filled her days with charity work. Lord knew they had enough money to give freely, and she wasted no time finding new volunteer positions once they moved.

I had only been to the new house twice since they moved, so it was nice to spend some real time there without any distractions. I didn't do much except have a quiet week with home cooked meals while I reconnected with my parents. They made sure to spend as much time at home with me as they could, other than a few trips they took to visit a friend whose daughter had been in an accident.

When I looked around the house, it amazed me how well and how quickly they had adapted to small town life. This house was much smaller than the show-piece of a home I grew up in, although there was still plenty of space for them and me. It felt very homey here, even though I never actually lived in this house. Mom seemed to have adapted her decorating taste to the area.

There were no high-society, black tie events in this town, but that didn't seem to bother them. Instead, they took me out for breakfast at the town diner and introduced me to just about everyone. And, our quiet dinners at home weren't interrupted by cell phones or emergencies.

I spent a lot of time thinking of my mystery girl that week. I was determined not to lose the chance to meet her the next time I saw her. I just had to know more about her. As much as I hated playing at those frat parties, I found myself checking our schedule to find out when the next one would be. The only thing I knew about her was that she was not yet twenty-one since she never came to our gigs in the bars.

I knew I would have to step out of my comfort zone to introduce myself. It seemed that she might be as shy as I typically was. Even though I had a stage persona, I still was never really comfortable being the one to initiate meeting someone new. But for this girl, I'd make an exception.

Next time I saw her, I was not going to let her get away.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked that peek into Edward's head! We'll hear more from him soon, since the chapters will switch back and forth for a while.**

**Please leave me your thoughts. Come find me on Facebook (Kitchmill Fanfic) or Twitter (at kitchmillfanfic), where you'll find links to my teasers, pics of Rob, story recs, etc. Teasers will be posted on Fictionators on Mondays and Fic Central on Thursdays.**

**Also, please check out my other stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You guys are blowing me away with the love for this story so far. Thank you!**

**I'm not a doctor, so forgive me if anything in this chapter is not accurate. My knowledge is based on an unfortunately similar accident that happened to a close friend.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

My head was fuzzy and I couldn't see anything. I tried to remember where I was or what was going on, but all I knew was that I had pain everywhere.

I listened to the sounds around me. I was able to make out a constant beep and the buzz of a fluorescent light. There was another sound, too. I tried to focus on that for a moment to see if it would give some indication of what was going on.

_Was that snoring?_

I shifted my body slightly and pain shot through me, causing my eyes to flash open and a groan to escape my chest. Everything was blurry, but after a minute or so, I was able to make out a wooden door across from me.

My eyes drifted down from the door and landed on the end of the bed I must have been laying in. I was covered in a white blanket. Focusing closer, I saw a large lump under the blanket where my left leg should have been.

I groaned again as my head started pounding and the snoring suddenly stopped. Yes, it had been snoring. Carefully turning my head to the left, I found my dad, Charlie, slumped in a chair next to the bed.

His eyes fluttered and then opened, landing quickly on me. "Bella," he said on a sigh. "You're awake."

"Wha—" My throat was scratchy and I was having trouble getting anything to come out.

"I'm going to get a nurse," Charlie told me. He stood up shakily and kissed me on the forehead. "I'm so glad you're okay, Bells," he whispered.

When he left the room, I tried to make sense of what had happened. My mind flashed with images of a forest road and another car spinning out of control towards me. I remembered the accident, but had no idea how I got to the hospital or how long I had been out of it.

I carefully tried to move my body to take stock of what was wrong with me. Everything hurt, but at least everything seemed to be able to move.

Charlie returned with the nurse quickly. "Well, it's good to see you awake, dear," she said in a friendly voice. "I'm Kate, and I'll be your nurse for tonight. As soon as I get you settled, I'll call the doctor to come check on you, okay?"

I could only nod since my throat was horribly dry still.

"Do you need a drink?"

I nodded again, carefully, and she set about getting me a cup of water and a straw.

"Sip it slowly, sweetie."

I took a few refreshing sips while Kate checked over the machines and took my vitals. The water felt so good going down, instantly soothing my dry throat.

"How are you feeling," Kate asked.

"Headache," I croaked out. "And pain … everywhere."

"That's to be expected, unfortunately. I'll get you some pain medication as soon as I call the doctor."

Kate disappeared from the room and Charlie returned to my side, picking up my hand and moving the chair closer as he sat.

"You're gonna be okay, sweetheart," he assured me.

"How did I get here?" I asked unevenly.

"I'm not sure how much you remember, but it seems I taught my girl well." He smiled at me before continuing. "You must have dialed 911 before you passed out."

"How long …"

"You've been out for a day and a half. It's Sunday night. But, the doctor assured me that was to be expected, especially after the surgery—"

"Surgery?"

Charlie gave me a small smile. "Your leg was pretty damaged by the impact, not to mention the amount of glass that hit you. They had to put a rod in your leg and remove the glass."

My mind was reeling from all of this news. But the one thing he had yet to mention … "And the people in the other car?"

His smile fell and he let out a sigh before answering. "They didn't make it, Bells. They must have been going really fast, because their car flipped over several times."

Images of their faces as their car impacted with my own flashed through my mind as I dropped my head back to the pillow. "Yeah, I remember seeing that." My voice was slowly coming back, but it still hurt to speak so I let my eyes close instead of initiating any more conversation.

Dr. Banner finally walked in followed by Kate. "Bella, I'm so glad to see you awake," he said with a cheerful smile. I remembered Dr. Banner from my many trips to the ER throughout my years in Forks, and his calm personality was welcomed.

Kate walked over to my IV and injected something. "For the pain, sweetie. It's pretty strong, so it'll allow you to sleep and recover quicker. Tomorrow, we can try to step down the medication if you're feeling up to it."

"Thanks."

Dr. Banner pulled up a stool and closed my chart. "Everything looks good right now, and on track to heal properly. It's just going to take some time."

"My leg?" I asked.

"It will be in a cast for several weeks, but with physical therapy we should have you walking again in no time. For the first two weeks, I want you in a wheel chair though, because I don't want any pressure on it while the rod heals with the bone. After that, if everything looks good, we'll get you on some crutches."

"And the rod?"

"Unfortunately, that's yours to keep," he joked. "The bone was shattered in some places and will never be strong enough on its own."

I nodded in response. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"If all goes well, a few more days. I'd like to make sure your headaches decrease, and the pain in your leg is tolerable so you can get around. As Kate mentioned, you'll get the heavy-duty pain medication for now so your body can heal, and then we'll see where we go from there."

I could feel my eyes start to droop, and the doctor must have noticed it. "We'll let you get some rest now. If you have any other questions, your nurse will be able to get in touch with me. I'll be back tomorrow to check on you." He gently patted my arm and gave a nod to Charlie before leaving with Kate.

"Get some sleep, Bells," Charlie told me. "Rose and Alice went to pick your mom up from the airport, and then they'll all come by to visit in the morning."

"Thanks, Dad." I let my eyes close as I drifted off into the fog.

* * *

Alice and Rose stayed until I was out of the hospital and settled in at home, when they had to get back to school. My mom, Renee, stayed with us until I was out of the wheel chair. It was interesting having her stay in the same house with Charlie since they had been divorced for years, but they made it work.

And, what girl doesn't want her mommy when she's hurt?

Charlie moved my bed into the small office downstairs so I wouldn't have to use the stairs other than to shower. The effort it took to shower in those first few weeks was incredible. Not only did I have to cover my entire leg so the cast wouldn't get wet, I also needed to cover all of my stitches with plastic wrap. It felt like more of me was covered than uncovered.

My mom made arrangements with all of my professors to get my work sent home. I was amazed at how accommodating they were in allowing me to finish my classes so I wouldn't lose all of the credits from the spring semester. The only qualification was that I needed to take my finals at a licensed testing center in the area. Thankfully, by the time of finals, I was able to hobble around on crutches.

The cast came off at the beginning of the summer, and then the hard work began. Physical therapy was painful with long hours, but I pushed myself as much as I could so I would be able to go back to school in the fall. Jane, my PT, was a tiny woman—smaller than Alice—but strong as an ox. She was my inspiration. I did everything she told me to, and found myself tossing the crutches after a few weeks.

Alice and Rose kept in constant contact, making me feel as though I was still part of the group. They visited me a few times during the summer when their schedules allowed, since they both had jobs. I heard all of the gossip and knew everything that was going on at campus. When Rose turned twenty-one in May, and subsequently Alice in July, I got the inside scoop on the night life in the bars as well as play-by-play details of what Midnight Sun was doing.

It seemed that as soon as they were able to get into the bars, they wasted no time. They went to see Midnight Sun as often as they could, eventually befriending the guys in the band. I heard mostly about Emmett and Jasper, but held onto each kernel of knowledge they gave me about Edward.

There wasn't much to go on though, so I stuck with my fantasies of the guy I had seen on stage so many times before. My mind would frequently wonder what it would be like to talk to him, to hear his velvety-soft voice up close. I thought about what it would feel like to have his fingers play my body like they played his bass—touching precisely at the right time with the right amount of pressure.

I wondered if I would ever get up enough courage to talk to him myself. I had always been shy, and the only guy I dated seriously had been the one to make the first move. Mike and I spent much of our freshman year together after he asked me out one day after the English class we shared.

He was a great guy, really sweet, but never anything earth shattering. I guess I liked him enough for a first boyfriend, a first time, however we parted amicably when we both recognized that the spark just wasn't there.

I've had a few dates here and there since Mike and I broke up, but I've always had to wait for guys to approach me. My confidence hasn't improved much lately. It's something I'll have to work on once I get back to school.

I was thankful when the summer was finally over. As close as Charlie and I had gotten when I lived with him in high school, I was ready to get back to the freedom of college. Not to mention, I missed my friends.

We had one last dinner together as an early celebration of my birthday before I left to go back to school. I was walking without much problem by then, and so happy to be returning to a normal life. Charlie took me to The Lodge, which was pretty much the only decent restaurant in town.

After ordering our meals, we fell into our usual silence—neither of us was a big talker—when a well dressed couple approached our table.

"Charlie, it's good to see you!" the gorgeous woman gushed before turning her eyes to me. "This must be your Bella. I've heard so much about you. I hope your recovery is going well."

I looked to Charlie to figure out who these people were.

"Bells, this is Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. They moved to town about a year ago, right?" he said, turning to the man in the suit. _Cullen,_ I thought. I wondered if there could be any relation to my favorite bass player.

"Yes, it's been a year already," Dr. Cullen said. "But please, Bella, you can call me Carlisle and this is my wife, Esme."

"It's very nice to meet you both," I said, shaking each of their hands in turn. "I'm actually doing very well. Looking forward to getting back to school tomorrow." I smiled brightly, excited for my return.

"Bella's birthday is in a few days, so we're just having an early celebration," Charlie offered.

"That's wonderful, dear," Esme supplied. "I wish you great things in the new year."

What a sweet woman. "Thank you. That's very kind."

Carlisle piped in, putting his hand on Esme's arm. "We'll let you get to your dinner, but it was nice to meet you, Bella."

"You, too," I said.

"I'm sure I'll see you around," Charlie added.

We enjoyed our quiet dinner after that, while my mind got stuck on thoughts of Edward. What a small world it would be if they really were his parents. They sure were beautiful enough.

The next morning, I packed my belongings into my new truck—well, new to me—and headed back to school with a promise to call Charlie as soon as I arrived. I understood his worry, but my truck was much more of a tank, built for safety over everything else. Charlie had done a lot of research before picking that truck for me. And, for that, I would always be grateful.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter brings us back to the first chapter, but there will be a little more from Edward before we move forward.**

**Let me know what you think! And, don't forget to find me on Facebook (Kitchmill Fanfic) or Twitter (at kitchmillfanfic) for teasers, pics, etc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am honestly blown away by the love this story has been getting. Your reviews make me so happy. If you recommended my story somewhere, please let me know so I can thank you properly!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"What's with you, man?" Jasper asked in an exasperated tone.

"I need a break," I told him, setting my bass down on the stand and walking out of the practice room. That was the third time I had messed up on a song we'd been playing for over a year. My head just wasn't in it today.

Actually, I was finding that my head wasn't in it on most days. It had been months—_months_—since I'd seen my mystery girl. It was like she had dropped off the face of the planet just as I had decided I was going to find her and talk to her.

I had to give Jasper and Emmett credit. They had met two great women recently, and I was pretty sure they were both interested in furthering their relationships, but they always tried to include me when they hung out. Most times I would decline, not wanting to be a fifth wheel. I did give in a few times over the summer though.

Alice and Rosalie were great, but they weren't my mystery girl. In fact, none of the fans I had spoken to recently could hold a candle to that girl. I couldn't get her off my mind no matter what I did.

I sat outside on the steps for a few minutes, trying to clear my head. Although Jazz and Em were my best friends, this was business. Our livelihoods depended on each other, so there was no room for this bullshit I was pulling.

After taking a few deep, calming breaths, I resolved to get my head back in the game and forget about everything else. I walked back into the practice room with an apologetic stance.

"Sorry, guys. I'll get my shit together. Let's give it another try."

We got back to practicing and things went much smoother. I focused on the music, figuring I could have my pussy breakdown on my own time.

After practice, we loaded all our equipment into Emmett's truck and took it down to the bar we would be playing at tonight. It was a Saturday, and one of our busiest nights of the year, when all of the students were coming back for the fall semester.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Jasper said as he plugged his amp in on stage. "Alice said they're bringing their best friend out tonight. It's her twenty-first birthday. We'll have to play a song for her or something."

"Can we just call her up on stage and embarrass her?" Em asked.

"I'm sure we'll think of something. We always do," I chimed in.

After Emmett dropped us all off, I had some time to kill alone in my apartment. I ran through the words to a few of the new songs we'd worked on this afternoon before looking over my lesson plans for the first few weeks of school. I loved teaching at the elementary level. Every kid was eager to learn whatever instrument it was that I was teaching them.

Most of the lessons were introductory, but I had a few classes with some more advanced students. Those were even better, because they were the kids who enjoyed the instrument and wanted to continue to play.

Yes, music was my life.

I hopped into the shower after I finished my lesson plans and let my thoughts drift back to my brown haired beauty. Now was the time to get her out of my mind so I wouldn't screw up our gig tonight. I couldn't help letting my thoughts flow to her perfectly kissable lips, her creamy skin, her bright smile. I took a few extra minutes to relieve myself, hoping that would keep me on the straight and narrow once I got to the bar.

I made myself a sandwich for dinner before heading out to the bar. Normally, I'd drive there so I could bring my equipment home, but tonight I'd be walking since parking would be atrocious. I always had mixed feelings about nights like this. It was a pain in the ass to have to work around the extra cars in town bringing students back to campus, but at the same time, those students were my meal ticket. Without students to fill the bars, the bars wouldn't hire bands. Then, there'd be no Midnight Sun.

So, I sucked it up and walked to the bar with my bass slung on my back.

As usual, I was the first to arrive, although the bar was already quite crowded. I plugged my bass in and checked the tuning before dropping it in the stand and heading to the bar for a beer. I tried not to drink too much while we played, but when you work in bars, it's par for the course.

Emmett arrived next and sauntered over to the bar to get a drink. "Good business tonight," he commented, looking out at the crowd.

"Yeah, everyone's back in town with no classes yet. Nothing to do but drink." As much as I wished I could join them, tonight was about work and nothing else. I needed to keep my mind focused on that and do my job. If it were any other job, my boss would have my ass for my half-assed performance lately.

I had my head in the game by the time Jasper arrived. I grabbed a glass of ice water to take on stage with me, and then we started our sound check. We were all perfectionists, and sound check tended to take a while.

The crowd was already cheering us on before we even started playing. Finally, Jasper got us started.

"Welcome back to all the returning students," he said with enthusiasm. "We're Midnight Sun. Thanks for coming out tonight."

With that, he started off our first song.

The night was relatively typical. There was a good crowd dancing and the alcohol was flowing. We had some song requests, which we always tried to play. If someone requested it, then at least we knew they'd enjoy it. We did have a set list, but were always flexible with what we played. And, since the three of us had been together for so long, we could easily feed off of one another with any changes in the music.

We had taken a set break after about an hour, where I spoke to a guy that I had met a few times before. He was decently knowledgeable about music so I tried my best to put myself out there and have a chat. Before I knew it, we were approaching the end of our second set of the night.

It was then I felt a charge in the air. Something drew my attention from the crowd in front of me to the entrance of the bar. I looked up, and all the air escaped my lungs as I watched _her_ walk in, sandwiched between Alice and Rosalie.

I was never more thankful for the years of playing the same songs, because somehow my fingers continued the rhythm while my brain stopped working. After all this time—_six months_—she was here. Not only was she here, but she was the friend that Alice and Rose had spoken about, the friend whose birthday it was tonight, and she was looking right at _me._

She looked even more beautiful than I remembered. Maybe it was just because I hadn't seen her in so long, or maybe it was because I hadn't wanted to build her up in my head too much. There was such an innocence about her that just drew me in.

This was my chance, and I wouldn't waste it tonight. Come hell or high water, I was going to meet her and get to know her this time.

I watched as Alice drew her attention away, and the three of them moved to the bar. They ordered drinks, downing shots as soon as they were delivered.

As soon as we finished the song we were playing, I turned to Jazz and quietly said "Sex on Fire," then turned to the microphone.

"For the birthday girl," I said, nodding in her direction as Jasper played the opening notes.

"_Lay where you're laying  
__Don't make a sound  
__I know they're watching  
__Watching_

_All the commotion  
__The kiddie like play  
__It has people talking  
__Talking_

_You,  
__Your sex is on fire …"_

I sang the song, probably with more feeling than I had ever put into it before, keeping my eyes on her the whole time. She came around to the near side of the bar when Alice and Rose ran onto the dance floor. She looked up at me once, but her cheeks turned pink before she looked away.

_Damn_, that blush would be my undoing.

She kept her eyes on the dance floor for most of the song after that, and I was able to watch her intently. If I wasn't mistaken, she looked a little sad watching everyone else dance. That seemed slightly at odds with the quiet girl I remembered from the frat party who was happy to be in her own little world, away from the action.

As the song came to an end, I took a deep breath and steeled myself for whatever was to come. It was now or never … I had to make my move.

* * *

The night could not have been more perfect. After introducing myself to _Bella_, I bought her a drink for her birthday and we chatted for a few minutes. Even though I was nervous, I forced myself to do something outside of my typical comfort zone. I asked her to stick around after the show, and then I kissed her on the cheek.

I couldn't believe how forward I had been. But the reward of feeling her soft skin under my lips was entirely worth it.

I tried to bring my focus back to the music for the last set, but I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering over to her every few minutes. She looked like she was having a good time with her friends, and for that, I was happy.

When the gig finally ended, I had never been so glad we didn't have to pack up all our gear. I made my way over to Bella quickly, and continued on my quest to get to know her by asking if we could spend some time together.

I was so relieved when she agreed. Once again, I made my intentions known by slipping my hand into hers as we walked out of the bar.

We ended up having a quiet conversation in her apartment. I was so comfortable with her, and she with me. Although we had never met before that night, I somehow felt as if I'd known her all my life.

When I finally kissed her, I thought my heart was going to stop beating. Her lips felt so perfect against mine, and I never wanted the moment to end. I was afraid of getting carried away, but she made it clear that she felt the same way.

Making love to her had not been in the plan for the first night we met, but I couldn't deny that I wanted her more than anything. And, when she practically begged me, I would have given her anything she asked for.

Being inside of her was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I'd been with my fair share of women, but it had never been like this; so intense, so perfect, so complete. But the highlight of the night—or morning, by that point—was falling asleep with her naked body tucked up against me. I wanted every night to end with the feel of her skin under my fingers.

* * *

**A/N: I know everyone loves lemons, but I really hate telling the same story from two different POVs. Have no fear, there will be plenty more lemons to come! We're moving forward starting with the next chapter.**

**Please leave me your thoughts! I love to know what you think about the story. I also have another WIP called A Family Affair if you want to check that out, or my completed first story, One Lonely Night.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am blown away by the response to this story. Thank you so much for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites. Special thanks to Tarbecca for recommending this on ADF!**

**Bass Instinct now has a new banner, which can be seen on my Facebook or Twitter accounts. Thanks to DanceWithMeTonight for creating the awesome banner!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I awoke to the feel of Edward's fingers gliding over my naked flesh, though I kept my eyes closed to enjoy the sensation. My body betrayed me eventually, as I hummed in appreciation of his touch.

"Good morning," his sleepy, gruff voice greeted.

I hummed again, as his fingers continued making a circuit lightly from my shoulder blades to the top of my ass. "Morning." I smiled up at him before nuzzling back into his well defined chest.

"I was thinking," he said quietly. "Maybe I could take you out to dinner tonight for your birthday. Today is your actual birthday, right?"

I chuckled a little before responding. "Yeah, it is." I sighed, realizing I was going to have to turn him down. "Classes start tomorrow, though … so I probably shouldn't go out."

He kissed the top of my head as his hand gripped my waist. "Just dinner … please?" he asked with his chin resting on my head. "I have to teach tomorrow also, but we both have to eat. I'd just like to spend a little more time with you, but I promise to bring you home right after dinner."

How could a girl resist?

I pulled back so I could see his face. His lips were pouted and his jade eyes had taken on a puppy dog quality. "Okay."

He smiled widely before dipping down to kiss me, pulling back all too soon for my liking. If I had my way, we would have stayed in bed all day.

Edward's hand raked through his hair as he let out a long sigh. "Unfortunately, I need to get home so I can go back to the bar and pack up my equipment when they open."

It was my turn to pout.

"How about I come by at six for dinner? We'll just go some place casual."

"That sounds good," I agreed.

We both got out of bed, and while Edward pulled on his clothes from last night, I grabbed my bathrobe and tied it around my waist. We chatted for a few minutes until he was dressed and just about ready to leave.

"Where's your cell phone?" he asked me.

I looked around for a moment until I saw it sticking out of the pocket of my jeans from last night, which was still on the floor. I was embarrassed as I picked it up and looked at him with confusion.

He plucked the phone out of my hand and started pressing the touch screen a bunch of times, until I heard another phone ringing. "There," he said, handing my phone back to me. "Now I have your number, and you have mine."

He reached into the back pocket of his pants to get his phone and started typing something into it. "What's your last name, Bella?" he asked with a shy smile.

"Swan," I answered.

He looked confused for a moment before returning his attention to the phone and typing it in. Then he smirked at me and held up the phone, and before I knew it, he'd snapped a photo of me.

"Edward," I whined. "I'm a mess! You can't keep that picture!" I tried grabbing for his phone, but he held it out of reach.

"You're beautiful," he said simply, leaning over and giving me a quick kiss before turning around and pocketing the phone.

I huffed, and then realized my phone was still in my hand. Holding it up, I got it ready before I called his attention innocently. "Oh … Edward?" I snapped the photo as soon as he turned, smiling at my triumph. "Turnabout's fair play," I said smartly with a quirk of my eyebrow.

He just shook his head and laughed at me.

A distinct knock sounded at the door just as Edward sat down to tie his boots.

"I'll come over in a few minutes," I called out, knowing it was Alice and Rose on the other side of the door.

"Open up now, Bella!" Rose shouted.

"Come on, birthday girl," Alice added.

I groaned, knowing there was no way out of letting them in, and opened the door.

Alice was talking a mile a minute before the door was fully open. "You have to tell us what happened last night. We've been waiting all morning, but it's noon already and—"

She stopped suddenly, mouth hanging open, as she gaped at Edward sitting on my couch.

"Morning, Alice," he said with a nod and a small grin. "Rose."

He stood up and lifted his bass from behind the couch, throwing the strap over his shoulder as he walked over to me. "I'll call you later," he said quietly, planting a lingering kiss on my lips. He whispered another "happy birthday" before disappearing out the door.

The girls waited a respectable amount of time after the door clicked shut before exploding. Alice squealed and Rose barked out an "oh my god!" I couldn't contain the blush that took over my face, or the goofy grin.

I pulled back my emotions long enough to turn the tables on them. "Hold on, just a minute! You never told me there was something going on with you and Jasper," I said, looking pointedly at Alice. "Or, you and Emmett." I turned my glare to Rose. "What is going on with you guys?"

"Okay, okay," Alice started. "We'll tell you everything, but then you have to tell _us_ everything."

"Deal," I agreed.

Rose jumped in. "We didn't want you to feel uncomfortable last night, so we didn't tell you that things had been progressing with Jasper and Emmett. Em and I have been sort of seeing each other for a few weeks, but nothing major is going on … _yet_," Rose added with a wink. "It's just casual for now. I told him he'd have to prove his worth to me."

I burst out a laugh at that. Rose knew how to handle a guy better than anyone else I'd ever met. She'd have him begging at her feet in no time.

"Jasper and I have kissed a few times before last night …" Alice said, trailing off.

"And, last night?" I prompted, raising my eyebrows at her.

"Yeah," she said with a blush. "We took it further. He's just so sweet and perfect and charming. I swear, I feel like he's 'the one' for me. I just know it," she gushed.

"I can't believe you guys kept this from me," I said with an exasperated sigh.

"We were planning to tell you today," Rose admitted. "Honestly, we just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable last night. And, it seems to have paid off. Am I right?" She nudged my shoulder with hers.

The uncontrollable smile spread across my face again as I thought about last night. "Yeah, you're right," I agreed.

"So," Alice said, bouncing in place with her hands clapped together. "Tell us _everything_! Where did you go? What happened? How did he end up spending the night here?"

"Slow down, Alice," I encouraged. Walking over to the sofa, I had a seat with Rosalie, while Alice sat in front of us on the floor, crossing her legs like a preschooler at circle time. Then, I proceeded to tell them everything—well, almost everything. There are some details a girl just has to keep to herself.

"I knew you two would be perfect together," Alice sighed.

Then Rose chimed in. "I'm so glad you let yourself relax and go with the flow last night. I was worried you'd both be too shy to really be able to get to know each other."

"That's the funny thing," I told them. "I think the fact that he's pretty shy, too, made everything that much easier. We both could have easily clammed up and not even spoken to each other, but he just made me so relaxed and comfortable that everything felt natural." I let out a sigh. "I'm going to see him again tonight. He practically begged me to go to dinner so we could spend more time together."

"That's great!" Alice jumped up and hugged me. "I'm so happy for you."

Rose took my hand and gave it a squeeze with a smile on her face. "It'll be so nice that all three of us can go to the bars and enjoy Midnight Sun together this year. We really missed you over the summer," she added with a pout.

"I missed you guys so much, too," I said, forcing a smile. I was happy that life was returning to normal, but sometimes it still hurt to think about the last six months.

After my stomach growled for the fourth time, we had a quick lunch together before the girls took off. I was in dire need of a shower so I made that my first order of business. I dried my hair and straightened it, knowing I would see Edward later and I wanted to look nice. I put my robe back on while I gathered my belongings for the first day of classes.

While most people were probably dreading the start of a new semester, I was actually looking forward to it. I couldn't wait to get back into a normal routine, doing all the things a normal twenty-one-year-old should be doing. I knew that getting my mind back on school would help me put the accident behind me once and for all.

Unfortunately, there were still times that I had nightmares about the accident, but they were coming much less frequently than before. I was really hoping that once my mind was more occupied with everyday things, like term papers, midterms and Edward, my subconscious would stop haunting me.

Rationally, I knew there was nothing I could have done to change the outcome of the accident. In fact, Charlie had praised me over and over for how I handled the car and was able to stay coherent long enough to call for help. But, the death of two other people, who's horrified faces I saw with clarity, still weighed on my mind.

My phone chimed, and I ran to grab it off the table when I saw Edward's face flash across the screen. I laughed at the picture before quickly opening the text he had sent.

"_Back from the bar. Glad to have a few days off from lugging equipment. Still on for 6? I'm looking forward to it. – E"_

I responded as fast as my fingers could type.

"_I'm looking forward to it, too. See you then. – B"_

His responding smiley face was almost instantaneous. This boy was going to be the death of me!

* * *

**A/N: Please leave me your thoughts … reviews make me happy!**

**I would love for you to check out my other stories if you haven't already. A Family Affair is a WIP that updates on Tuesdays and Fridays (gives you something to read in between Bass Instinct updates). One Lonely Night is my first story and it's complete. I'm going back and editing the chapters, but it's for minor errors only. The story isn't changing. I've just learned a lot since I started that story, so I want to fix it up.**

**Come play on Facebook (Kitchmill Fanfic) or Twitter (at kitchmillfanfic). I'll post links to my teasers on Mondays (teaser on Fictionators) and Thursdays (teaser on Fic Central) and lots of other fun stuff!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I had to keep reminding myself to calm down. We were just going for a casual dinner. I had already gotten the hard stuff out of the way—introducing myself, the first kiss, _sex_! Now, we could just sit back and get to know each other a little more.

My brain understood this, yet my heart kept trying to beat its way out of my chest.

The mystery girl was a mystery no more, and my attraction to her was stronger than ever. I couldn't figure out what it was about this girl that had me so twisted up. Maybe it was that she was so naturally beautiful. Or, maybe it was that she had no idea how beautiful she was. It could have been her quiet, yet witty personality. Or, that she was her own person and didn't try to conform to the other hordes of women in college.

Whatever it was, it didn't matter. I was a goner for her.

I arrived at her apartment a few minutes before six, with just enough time to park and make it up to her door. She answered almost immediately when I knocked.

"Hi," she said, with a shy smile. "I would have come down to meet you. You didn't have to come all the way up here."

"It's no problem," I said with a shrug of my shoulder. Besides, my mom would skin me alive if I didn't pick a girl up at her door. "You look great." I admired her simple style. She was wearing jeans and a fitted, pink T-shirt that showed off her curves. There was some stirring down below as I remembered what those curves looked and felt like.

"Thanks."

Bella grabbed a purse and stepped out the door, locking it behind her. Before she could start down the hall, I turned to her and cupped her cheek, giving her a soft but toe curling kiss. I breathed in deeply as I pulled back, enjoying her intoxicating aroma. "Hi," I said quietly.

"Hi." She rewarded me with a beautiful smile. I loved being the one responsible for putting the smile on her face.

Taking her hand, I led us down the hall and into the elevator. When we got outside, I directed her to my car and opened the passenger door for her.

"Where are we going?" she asked when we reached the car.

"I figured we'd head a little further off campus, so we wouldn't be so crowded with all the families still in town." Closing her door, I jogged around to the other side of the car and got in. "Do you like Mexican?" She nodded. "There's a little place I like called Tico's out on High Street."

"Okay, that sounds good."

As soon as I had the car in gear, I picked up her hand and held it. I couldn't resist touching her in some way, and she didn't seem to mind.

The restaurant was only a short drive away, and we made idle chit chat while I drove. It was nice being able to feel more relaxed around Bella, and not how nervous I was before approaching her the night prior.

We made our way into the restaurant and found a table. I held Bella's chair for her when she sat down, and then I took the seat across from her. I was a little worried about what she would think of the place. It wasn't the nicest restaurant in town, but the food was good and so was the service.

Technically, for a "first date," I should have taken her somewhere nicer. But I really wanted to be able to be myself around her. She didn't seem like the type who needed to be wined and dined all the time, unlike my ex-girlfriend, Tanya. I wanted Bella to know the real me right from the start.

Not that I hadn't been honest with Tanya … that wasn't the case at all. I think Tanya just chose to see what she wanted to see. She loved the fact that I was in a band and thought that automatically made me popular and outgoing. She would constantly try to drag me out of my shell by going to parties with her friends, but it just wasn't my thing. Unfortunately, it took me too long to realize she didn't really like me the way I was, and I didn't have enough in common with her to make up for it.

Bella picked up the one-page, laminated menu and started looking it over. "Everything looks so good. I can't believe I haven't been here before. What's your favorite?" she asked.

I smiled at her, relaxing at the thought that she wasn't offended by my choice of restaurant. "You can't go wrong with anything on the menu, but I love the chimichangas."

"Hmm, this might be a tough choice."

"If you can't decide, we can just order a couple things and split them so you can try whatever you want," I offered.

Her eyes lit up at my suggestion, making my heart skip a beat. She didn't mind sharing, and she loved Mexican food. I knew I shouldn't compare her to Tanya, but everything about Bella was in such stark contrast that I couldn't help it. Tanya would have turned her nose up at the thought of this hole-in-the-wall restaurant, and the concept of sharing meals would have been foreign to her.

"You sure you don't mind?" Bella asked.

"I would eat anything on the menu, so you pick two and we'll share them."

"Done," she said with a bright smile and a nod of her head.

The waitress came over and looked at me while asking what she could get us. I gestured to Bella, allowing her to order whatever she wanted.

"Can we have an order of the chicken and cheese chimichangas, and an order of the beef burritos?"

"Sure thing, honey. And what can I get you to drink?" she asked, snapping her gum.

"I'll have a Coke, please," Bella replied.

"Same for me," I said, taking Bella's menu and propping them both up in the holder at the end of the table.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." The waitress turned and walked away.

"Two very good choices," I complimented Bella. I was secretly thrilled that she picked the burritos, looking forward to watching her eat the messy meal with her hands … something else Tanya never would have done.

"So, why don't you tell me a little more about yourself," Bella requested. "You said you grew up outside of Seattle?"

"Yeah, I knew Jazz and Emmett from high school, and we've been playing together ever since we met. I lived on Bainbridge Island with my parents until I came to college, but my parents sold their house about a year ago when my dad retired from the hospital."

"Oh? What did he do at the hospital?" she asked.

"He's a doctor, and he was Chief of Pediatric Oncology. But, I guess he got tired of the long hours and the big city life, so my parents moved to a small town when he retired. Now, he only works part time at the local hospital." I watched Bella's brow furrow as I told her about my dad.

"Where did you say you were from, Bella?"

A small smile came across her lips, but before she answered, the waitress came over to deliver our drinks. As soon as the waitress left, Bella leaned over the table towards me with a growing smile.

"Your parents are Carlisle and Esme," she stated.

Then it was my turn for confusion. I looked at her and racked my brain for any way she could have possibly known that. After a moment of consideration, it hit me.

"Your last name's Swan," I stated. It all suddenly made sense. "Shit, Bella … you're Chief Swan's daughter! You're the one my parents went to visit in the hospital when I was visiting for Spring Break!"

"I didn't know they came to visit. It must have been while I was out of it," she said sadly.

"They said they were going to visit Chief Swan. I guess they're friendly with him. Heck, it seems like the whole town is friendly with everyone," I laughed. "I do know that my dad checked in on you while he was there. I only heard bits and pieces, but I remember him saying that you were going to be fine."

"Yeah, thankfully all of my injuries just needed time to heal and nothing was life-threatening."

"Holy hell, Bella. I could have met you six months ago! I'd been looking for you," I added softly.

The corners of her mouth lifted slightly. "I looked like hell after the accident, especially that first week. I wouldn't have wanted to meet anyone."

"You know I wouldn't have cared," I said, lifting her hand off the table and kissing her palm.

She smiled again, and then pulled her hand back as the waitress approached with our meals. "Just put them anywhere," I instructed. "What do you want to start with," I asked once the waitress stepped away.

She hummed. "The chimichangas." I watched her eyes go wide at the food on the plate, so I pushed that one over to her and pulled the burritos in front of me.

"Dig in," I told her.

She started cutting the food in front of her while I picked up one of the burritos. "I actually just met your parents the night before I came back to school." She stopped to take a bite.

"In such a small town, I'm surprised you didn't meet them sooner," I said once my mouth was empty.

"I really didn't go out much while I was home. I wasn't fully mobile until the summer, and then I had a ton of hours of physical therapy. This is so good," she commented. I watched her tongue swipe out to catch some melted cheese dripping from the side of her mouth, before she quickly covered her mouth with her napkin. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

I chuckled at her modesty. "By all means, enjoy! It's Mexican food—not exactly the neatest food on the planet."

"Mmm, but so worth the mess." I couldn't agree more. She was perfect. "So, anyway, my dad and I went to The Lodge for dinner and they came over to introduce themselves. They were really nice, but I didn't get to talk to them for very long."

"I'm sure they'd really like you. Maybe next time, we can drive out there together."

She gave me another big smile. "That would be nice. Ready to switch?"

"Sure thing." I lifted my plate to her while she pushed hers across the table. I started eating slowly in case she didn't like the burrito, but she hummed her way through that, too.

"I am definitely coming back here," she said when there was only a small amount of burrito left on the plate. I offered her more of what was on my plate, but she declined, stating she was full.

We chatted a little more while I finished, and she told me about small town life in Forks. Now, it seemed I had even more incentive to visit my parents.

As promised, I took her right home after dinner. She protested, but I insisted on walking her up to her door. When we got there, I leaned in and gave her a nice, slow kiss goodnight. She pressed her body up against me and moaned into my mouth. Reluctantly, I pulled away, knowing if I didn't stop there, I wouldn't be able to stop at all.

"Thanks for dinner, Edward."

"Thanks for coming with me, and happy birthday. Do you think I could see you again this week?" I asked with my forehead pressed against hers.

"I'd like that."

"I'll call you, or you can call me," I offered. I wanted her to know how interested I was, and I hoped she was, too.

"Okay."

"Goodnight, Bella." I picked up her hand as I unwillingly started backing away, holding onto her fingers for as long as I could.

"Goodnight," she said with a blush on her cheeks. When our fingers dropped, she turned toward the door, and I turned toward the elevator, happier than I had been in a long time.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you thought of the chapter. I love hearing from you!**

**I continue to be amazed at the love this story is getting. Thank you so much for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites. If you haven't yet, please check out my other WIP, A Family Affair. Or, if you like completed stories, I have one of those, too.**

**As usual, you can find me on Facebook (Kitchmill Fanfic) and Twitter (at kitchmillfanfic) for teasers, pictures and story recs.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Edward and I had exchanged texts and a few phone calls throughout the first week of classes, but hadn't managed to see each other. I was really enjoying getting to know what was under his rock star exterior and discovering the normal boy who loved music and teaching.

Classes had been going well, but having senior level courses meant the professors didn't bother to ease us back in to things. They jumped in head first, handing out assignments and scheduling exams. I was already spending a lot of time in the library, hence not seeing Edward, and I was itching to be near him again.

When he called on Thursday afternoon to ask me to come out that night, I was thrilled. I promised myself I would get as much work done as possible so I'd be able to go see him play.

I quickly texted Rose and Alice, and found out that they were both also going to the bar that night. We planned to meet the guys there early so we could hang out with them for a while before the show. Edward told me they would load their equipment in about an hour before they usually did, so they would have time to spend with us.

Rose, Alice and I grabbed a quick dinner at a sandwich shop, where we caught each other up on the first week of classes. Alice had spent some time with Jasper the other night, but both Rose and I were suffering a little from not having seen our guys. I was slightly giddy as we made our way to the bar.

As soon as we walked in, Edward greeted me with a searing kiss. "I missed you," he said quietly.

"I missed you, too," I replied, looking up into his bright eyes.

We ordered some beers and all sat down at a table near the bar. Edward took my hand in his as soon as we sat and comfortingly rubbed his thumb over my knuckles while we listened to Emmett tell us about some guy coming into the music shop he worked at. It must have been a funny story because everyone laughed, but I had tuned him out as I focused my attention on my body's reaction to Edward's touch.

"You okay?" he whispered, leaning close to me.

"Yeah," I confirmed, smiling at him. I didn't know what was going on with our relationship—or if I could even call it a relationship yet—but I really enjoyed being close to him. We were still getting to know one another, and despite that first night, we were taking things slow.

For the most part, I was okay with that. But, nerves set in as I wondered how I was going to handle seeing other women flirt with him. I wasn't sure what I was to him, although I knew he wasn't some kind of player. He was always genuine when he spoke to me, and from what he told me of his history, he wasn't the type for casual dating. I just didn't think we were at the point of a serious relationship yet.

The hour passed quickly once I focused my mind back on our group of friends, and before I knew it, the guys were starting their first set of the night.

Alice, Rose and I moved to the bar once the music started. We had a great view of our guys on stage, but were also able to people-watch everyone who was dancing—a favorite activity of ours. Alice liked to criticize people's clothing choices, Rose picked on how obvious they were acting, and I just sat back and took it all in, laughing at their running commentary.

I caught Edward smiling at me from stage several times and it made my heart flutter. His eyes were either on me, his bass or the other guys in the band the whole time. It gave me comfort to know he wasn't interested in any of the skanks that Alice and Rose were remarking about.

My girls went to the dance floor off and on while I hung back at the bar, sipping my beer. During one of the times I was alone, a greasy looking guy approached me and offered to buy me a drink. His long, dirty blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail and his blue eyes were bloodshot.

"Hey there, sweetheart. I'm James," he introduced. "Let me buy you a drink." His voice and words sent a shiver down my spine, completely at odds with the good tingles I got from Edward's touch.

"No, thanks," I said, trying to remain polite yet not offering my name. "I'm all set here." I looked up to the stage and noticed Edward had a scowl on his face. I inched over on my barstool, as far away from the slimeball as I possibly could get, hoping not only would he get the picture, but also that Edward would understand I wasn't interested in this guy.

"Come on, doll. A pretty lady like you shouldn't be alone in a bar," he said, running a finger from my shoulder to my elbow.

"I'm not alone," I insisted, pulling my arm away. I looked up at the stage and smiled at Edward, who returned it before glaring at the guy.

"That your boy?" he asked, gesturing with his head toward the stage. I nodded, hoping he'd get the hint if I didn't speak to him too much. He laughed without humor. In a devious voice, he uttered, "Let me show you what it's like to be with a real man."

"I'm not interested," I retorted loudly, stepping off my stool and away from him.

Thankfully, Rose and Alice walked over as James held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I'll be here if you change your mind." With a wink, he walked away.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding as soon as he was out of my personal space. Looking up to the stage, Edward mouthed "you okay" with a concerned look on his face. I nodded and tried to smile, hoping it didn't look as much like a grimace as it felt.

The girls didn't leave my side for the rest of the set, and Edward's arms wrapped around me as soon as he jumped off stage. His presence soothed me, and I inhaled deeply into his chest as his arms squeezed me tight.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked, kissing the top of my head. I nodded with my forehead on his shoulder. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"I'm fine, I promise." I looked up at him and could see the apprehension in his eyes. "Can you just sit with me for a few minutes?"

"Was already planning on it." He smiled and kissed me, then slipped behind me to sit on my bar stool, pulling me onto his lap. His hands ran up and down my arms in a soothing gesture and my body melted into his.

I listened to our friends chatting around us for the duration of the break, but Edward and I remained wrapped in our own little bubble. All too soon, they had to go back on stage. "I won't be offended if you want to leave early," he said with his chin on my shoulder. "But please do me a favor and don't walk home alone."

"I won't," I said, turning and offering a kiss, which he greedily took before slipping out from behind me and heading back onto the stage.

I tried to assure Rose and Alice that I was fine, and they could go back to dancing during the second set but they wouldn't hear of it. They stayed glued to my side like a wall of protection and inside I was thankful for that. The sleazy guy was in the back corner of the bar, and every now and then I could feel his eyes on me.

Alice went back to ripping apart everyone's fashion choices, focusing on a busty strawberry blonde that was hanging out near the stage, directly in front of Edward. "Someone should tell her that babydoll top makes her hips look wider than they already are."

Rose and I laughed at her comment, but something about this woman had me on edge. I wasn't sure if it was the way she was leering at Edward, or the way he was studiously avoiding her gaze, but something wasn't sitting right with me.

"Not to mention, the purple clashes with her hair," Rose added. I just nodded along, keeping my eye on her.

They continued their banter, eventually moving on to another woman who was clearly too drunk for her heels, but my mind stayed focused on the hips of the strawberry blonde, which were now swaying seductively in front of Edward. At one point, I saw her say something to him. I couldn't hear her, but he shook his head with a disgusted look and stepped back from the front of the stage.

My gut told me this woman was trouble.

That fact was confirmed as soon as the set ended. Edward dropped his bass into its stand and walked off stage. Before he could head in my direction, the blonde stepped in front of him, grabbing both of his arms and pulling his body close to hers. My eyes widened as I watched her hand snake up his shoulder, then behind his neck. She easily pulled his face to hers and I saw their lips meet.

I gasped and quickly looked away, my heart crushed in an instant. We hadn't defined anything about our relationship, but I couldn't believe he would kiss another woman right in front of me.

Without thought, I turned on my heel and darted for the exit. I wasn't about to stay around and be humiliated.

"Bella, wait!" I heard Edward behind me as I reached the door, but I didn't even look back as I pushed it open and ran down the street.

I turned down the first corner I got to, hoping if Edward, Alice or Rose were following, I'd lose them. My mind was all over the place, but the one emotion I could clearly pinpoint was embarrassment and I didn't need any witnesses to my humiliation. My phone rang but I turned it off without even looking at the screen, not wanting to talk to anyone.

I walked quickly with no destination in mind, feeling angry tears running down my cheeks. I wondered how I could so easily get played by Edward. The girls had assured me he wasn't like that, but I had just witnessed it with my own eyes. Was he just waiting for something better to come along?

My feet kept moving as the tears kept flowing. Eventually, I stopped wiping them away since they were quickly replaced with new ones. I don't know how long I had walked before I came to a bench and sat down. Looking around, I realized I had made my way onto campus. I was in the quad by the library, one of my favorite places to study outside on the rare sunny days.

I leaned my back on the arm of the bench and pulled my feet up in front of me, wrapping my arms around my legs and burying my head in my knees. The tears slowed down to quiet sniffles while I thought over every interaction I had with Edward.

I was sure I hadn't misread him. I may not be very experienced with guys, but he was so genuine and sweet with me. I couldn't believe he was the type who would do something like this.

No. He wasn't. I knew that. There had to be some other explanation.

Just as I had resolved that I would let Edward explain, a shiver went down my spine and I felt like there were eyes on me. I looked around, but the quad was dimly lit and I couldn't detect anyone else in the vicinity.

My mind quickly ran through my options. If someone was watching me, what was to say they wouldn't follow me back to my apartment—which was a ten minute walk away—or worse, attack me along the way? None of the nearby campus buildings were open at this time of night, but turning to my left, I realized my friend Angela lived in a dorm that was just down the path from here.

I pulled out my phone, turning it on but ignoring the beeps of voicemail and text messages, and called her. I apologized for waking her and quickly explaining the situation while I walked in the direction of her building. Hopefully, no one would be stupid enough to attack me while I was on the phone, and if I didn't show up outside Angela's dorm in a matter of minutes, she'd know something happened.

The creepy feeling stayed with me until I got to her building, but thankfully she was at the door waiting to let me in. As soon as I heard the door click locked behind me, I hugged her tight.

"Thank you," I said, holding back the tears that threatened to start again. "I wasn't thinking, and don't even know how I ended up in the quad."

"Don't worry, sweetie. It's really no problem," she replied, leading me up to her room. "I've got plenty of extra blankets and pillows, so you can crash here and just go home in the morning."

I sighed, letting the relief wash over me.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked once we had settled down in her room.

"Maybe in the morning. Right now, I just want to forget this entire night."

* * *

**A/N: Just a quick note before the questions start … I'm a HEA kinda gal. I purposely chose "Hurt/Comfort" for this story and not "Angst." Hang with me!**

**As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**I'm on Facebook as Kitchmill Fanfic and Twitter as at kitchmillfanfic.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed their Mother's Day!**

**Wow, some strong opinions of Bella from the last chapter! I was surprised to see both sides of the coin … some really hated her running and some understood. I think Agrutle said it perfectly in a review: "We women tend to overreact to things sometimes."**

**Love her or hate her, Bella had a pretty rough night. I'm sure you want to see a quick resolution, but first we need to hear from Edward. Let's see what really happened, and the aftermath.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The night started out so wonderful, and then turned to shit in an instant. I hadn't seen Bella since Sunday, though we'd spoken or texted every day. I was having a great time getting to know her better, and it felt good being able to share parts of myself that I hadn't shared with anyone else. She was so unassuming, completely accepting, and incredibly alluring.

The guys and I discussed arriving to the gig early tonight so we could hang out with the girls for a while before we had to play. I was thrilled when Bella said she'd come to the bar. Since the moment I left her at her door on Sunday, I'd had this overwhelming need just to be near her, to hold her hand, to feel the calming effect she had on me.

I couldn't help kissing her the moment I saw her. Some part of our bodies remained attached to each other the entire hour we spent sitting at the table in the bar. I loved having her close and was excited that she'd be around for the whole gig tonight.

All week, we had danced around whatever this relationship was—both of us still shy and insecure, neither wanting to be bold about what we really wanted. But, I was certain that I wanted to be with Bella, and I was pretty sure she felt the same.

I couldn't have been happier. This girl who had caught my eye, my mystery girl, was so much more than I had hoped for. Sweet, intelligent, driven, _sexy_; she was everything I never knew I wanted.

I watched her from the stage, comfortable in her own skin, as usual. She didn't need a ton of makeup or revealing clothes to be happy with herself. I liked seeing her enjoying the music, watching Alice and Rose dance not too far away. She seemed happy that her friends were having a good time, even if she couldn't dance.

And then some slimeball approached her.

God, it made my blood boil to be stuck on stage watching her discomfort, and not being able to do a damn thing about it. I tried to get her friends' attention, but they were laughing and dancing without a care in the world.

I kept my eyes on Bella, watching her do everything she could to get away from the guy, ready to pounce off the stage if she needed me. When she smiled at me, I made sure to return it but then glared daggers at the guy. Eventually, Alice and Rose saw what was going on and the asshole slunk back to his corner when the girls walked over.

I had never been more thankful for a set break in my life. I did the best I could to comfort Bella. She was obviously more shaken than she tried to let on, and I was glad she welcomed my efforts.

As soon as I was happy, thinking the night was getting better, my worst nightmare walked into the bar. I saw Tanya from the stage as soon as she stepped around the corner of the entrance, and mentally cringed knowing that nothing good could come of her being here.

Things hadn't exactly ended on a high note for Tanya and me. I was honest with her, but she didn't seem to want to respect my wishes and ended up becoming slightly stalkerish for a while. But, I thought I was in the clear since I hadn't seen her in quite some time. In fact, I was surprised to see her because she should have graduated last semester.

She immediately started dancing, placing herself directly in front of me, clearly looking for attention with the way she was moving. I studiously ignored her.

After a while, she must have had enough of the attention seeking so she switched tactics. "Did you miss me, Eddie?" she said, loud enough for me to hear over the music.

I cringed at her comment as well as the nickname she knew I hated, shaking my head and stepping away from her. I focused my thoughts on the music for the rest of the set, only looking forward to its end, so I could spend a few more minutes with Bella.

Unfortunately, that never happened.

I stepped off the stage with my full focus on Bella, but Tanya's hands were on me before I even saw her standing in my way. And, to make matters worse, she grabbed my neck, pulled my face down and kissed me. I pushed her off as soon as I realized what she was doing.

"What the fuck, Tanya?" I spat, looking at her like she was crazy. "Jesus, why would you think I—"

"Edward." My diatribe was cut off by Alice drawing my attention. I looked up at her and her head nodded in the direction of the exit.

"Fuck," I muttered, running toward the stairs. Bella was at the door by the time I reached the bottom of the stairs. "Bella, wait!" I called, but she sprinted through the door without looking back.

I was about to go after her when Jasper caught my arm. "Just let her cool down, man. We've still got another set to play."

I gritted my teeth, knowing he was right. I couldn't leave, no matter how much I wanted to. "Shit!" I yelled, slamming my fist against the stairway wall.

Alice and Rose gave me pathetic looks as I walked back over to the bar. I cringed at what they must think of me. "You know that wasn't what it looked like, right?" I pleaded pathetically.

Rose nodded and Alice placed her hand on my arm. "She'll listen," Alice said. "Just give her some time. She's not the most confident person, regardless of how she may seem."

"Want me to fuck her up?" Rose offered, glaring at Tanya.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, feeling like tears were stinging my eyes. "As much as I'd like that, I'd really just like her gone," I said quietly.

Moving off to the end of the bar to be alone for a moment, I took out my phone and tried to call Bella. It went to voicemail after a few rings, but I tried again immediately, getting her voicemail without any rings the second time. "Damn it," I muttered, before leaving her a message and hoping she wouldn't delete it when she turned her phone back on. Just to be safe, I also sent her a text message.

Tanya had the gall to approach me as I made my way back to the stage. "What's the matter, Edward? Whoever she was, she's obviously not woman enough for you."

Her comment had me seeing red. How dare she insult Bella, who was a hundred times the woman that Tanya was? "Get. The fuck. Out of this bar, and out of my life, Tanya," I said through gritted teeth, as calmly and controlled as I could, turning away from her and storming onto the stage.

She didn't take the hint, and stayed to spite me—or maybe to remind me that I may have just lost the woman of my dreams before I even had a chance to really be with her.

Alice and Rose didn't stick around when we were packing up, saying they were going to go to Bella's and see if she'd cooled down enough to talk. They both had tried to call her, getting the same result I had.

"Tell her I'll be over as soon as I'm packed up," I told them before they left.

Alice nodded sadly at me before they walked out the door.

I packed my stuff as quickly as I could, not even waiting around to get paid. I knew Jasper and Emmett would take care of the money and give me my cut tomorrow. I drove as quickly as I could without getting pulled over, parking near Bella's building. I normally hated leaving my equipment in the car, but tonight I made an exception, locking it up and sprinting up to her apartment.

I knocked on her door and called out to her, but she didn't answer. Thinking she was ignoring me, I tried pleading through the door. "Bella, please … it's not what you think. Please let me explain." I continued to knock, hoping to wear her down, but she never opened the door.

After about ten minutes, I made one last pitch. "I'm going to wait out here all night until you let me talk to you," I said with my forehead against the door before turning around and sliding down to the floor.

I don't know how long I sat there with my head in my hands, gripping at my hair, when Rose walked down the hall.

"She's not there," she said quietly, squatting next to me.

Although I was somewhat relieved that she wasn't ignoring my pleas, that information had me worried.

"Alice and I have a key and we checked when we got back. It doesn't look like she's been home at all."

"Fuck," I muttered. "Do you have any idea where she could have gone?" This was my worst nightmare. Not only was she upset, but she was out walking around at night, alone.

"Not a clue. We haven't been able to get in touch with her, either. I'm sorry, Edward. I'm sure she'll come around. Hopefully she just went somewhere safe and stayed there for the night."

"Thanks, Rose. I think I'll just stay here for a while and see if she comes home."

"Okay," she said, standing up. "We're just upstairs in 735 if you need anything."

I gave her as much smile as I could muster before she turned to go back to the stairwell. Leaning my head back against the door, I closed my eyes and prayed that Bella was okay, and that I could somehow make this right.

That's exactly where Bella found me when she finally came home.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry we haven't resolved anything yet, but it's coming soon. I hope you're still with me! Leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Teasers and more can be found on my Facebook page (Kitchmill Fanfic) and Twitter (at kitchmillfanfic).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I woke up on the chair in Angela's dorm room with a stiff neck and a feeling of dread. I had no idea what the day would bring. I knew I would need to talk to Edward at some point, but I wasn't sure I was ready for it yet. I kept my phone turned off as I thanked Angela for coming to my rescue and left her dorm.

Walking across the quad in the early morning light was much more pleasant than it had been the night before. Thankfully, the creepy feeling that I was being watched was gone, but it was replaced by a hollow in the center of my chest. I truly wanted to believe there was an explanation for what I saw last night, however the pain in my heart every time the vision popped into my mind was overriding my sensibility.

I decided that I needed to clear my mind for now. I had a lot to think about, but not a lot of time to do it. One thing I would not let happen was to let any of this derail my studies. If I could make it through the accident and the aftermath without getting off track, there was no way I would let a silly relationship pull my focus from school.

This morning, I would need to focus on getting back to my apartment and getting ready for class. I had a full day ahead of me, and letting my thoughts be consumed by Edward was only going to get me into trouble.

Taking a deep breath as I reached the front door of my apartment, I steeled myself against everything having to do with Edward, the bar last night or the blonde. As soon as I got into the elevator, I jammed my finger on the button for the sixth floor and forced my mind to think about the books I would need for today's classes.

My head was down, making mental lists of what I needed to do today, as I turned out of the elevator and walked briskly toward my apartment. When I reached the familiar door, I gasped as a pair of well-worn Docs came into view.

My eyes followed the boots upward, seeing blue jeans covering bent knees. Recognizable long fingers were hanging over those knees, and sad, bloodshot green eyes were peering into my soul.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, barely able to make my voice work.

Edward swallowed audibly. "I came to talk to you last night," he said in a raspy voice. "Then Rose told me that you hadn't been home, and I was so worried." His eyes were desperate, but I tried to lock my feelings up for the moment. I couldn't deal with this now.

"I'm fine," I said with conviction. "You don't have to worry about me."

I took a step closer to try to get to the door and Edward scrambled to his feet. "Can we talk, please?" he begged from behind me, causing my heart to beat in double time. "I swear, it's not what you—"

"I can't do this now," I said, holding my hand up and cutting him off. I forced walls to go up around my heart. "I have a full day of classes starting in forty-five minutes."

With a shaking hand, I put my key in the lock and started to turn it. "Later? Please?" he asked, placing his hand over mine.

I took a deep breath and tried to ignore the electric pulses running from our attached hands straight to my heart. "I can't promise anything right now. I'll try to call you later." I tried for authority in my voice, but wasn't sure I succeeded.

His hand slipped from mine and I felt the loss immediately. "Okay," he conceded. "Call me whenever, and I'll come over … or meet you somewhere … or whatever you want."

I nodded and turned away from him, opening the door and slipping inside. The vision of his hurt face right before I closed the door caused an ache to form deep within my chest.

I sent a quick text to Alice, letting her know I had stayed at Angela's last night but was home and fine now. She asked if we could meet for lunch, but I told her my day was packed and I wouldn't have time. I had decided I didn't want to hear about anything else that happened last night—at least not from Alice or Rose. I wanted to hear it from Edward, but not until I was ready.

Showering and getting dressed quickly, I left for class and was thankful to arrive on time. I went about my day as planned, locking up all thoughts of Edward and focusing only on the words coming from my professors' mouths. But as much as I tried to center myself, I don't think I took in the actual meaning of anything they said. I took notes, knowing they probably made no sense.

I felt like a zombie as I walked across campus to my last class. Arriving a few minutes early, I sat in a seat near the back and finally let my thoughts drift. I realized that although I was successful in not thinking about Edward all day, I was still completely useless. It was likely that I would continue to be useless until this situation was settled.

With new determination, I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Edward.

"_Can you meet me at the coffee shop near my apartment at 5?"_

I figured if we talked, I could get my mind off of this and back on my school work.

He responded quickly. _"I'll be there. xE"_

I thought momentarily about the voicemails and text messages he had left last night, somewhat sorry I had hastily deleted them this morning. But, a larger part was glad I got rid of them. I didn't want to hear his instant excuses, or whatever he had to say while he was in a panic. When we meet at the coffee shop, we will both have had time to cool down and be able to talk like adults.

Slipping my phone back into my pocket, I gave the professor my full attention for the next hour and forced my brain to comply. But as soon as class was over, my heart started pounding and my palms began sweating. I knew I'd be seeing Edward in a half hour, and either this last week of pure pleasure would be a fading dream, or we'd finally figure things out and begin moving forward.

My legs carried me across campus faster than I intended. I had enough time to go up to my apartment and drop off my books, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead, I thought I'd arrive early and get myself settled with a cup of coffee to calm my nerves while I waited for Edward.

I opened the door to the shop and stepped inside, inhaling the soothing aroma of coffee and baked goods. My eyes were immediately drawn to the back corner, where Edward was already seated, twisting his fingers together nervously.

Instead of heading to his table, I walked straight to the counter to order my coffee. I saw Edward stand, and he came directly over to me.

"Go sit," he said gently, nodding toward the table. "Do you want anything besides coffee?"

"No, thanks." The thought of food right now made my stomach churn.

I went to the table and took the seat opposite where Edward had been, my fingers fiddling with the sugar packets while I waited. I had no idea how this was going to go. I invited him here, but was I supposed to start the conversation?

Thankfully, he returned quickly, placing one cup of coffee in front of me and setting another down in his place. I mumbled my thanks. When he took his seat, I could feel his eyes on me but busied myself with doctoring up my coffee.

"You like it sweet," he noted quietly. I just nodded and gulped, still not meeting his eyes. "Me, too." I saw his hand reach for the sugar packets and pull out four, ripping them together and dumping it all into his small cup.

Neither of us spoke for a few minutes. I stared into my coffee cup, not even having the urge to drink it. Finally, I broke the awkward silence, since I had something to say.

"I need to apologize—"

"What?" he interrupted? "You have nothing to apologize for, Bella."

"Yes, I do," I uttered. "I shouldn't have run out like that, and I'm sorry. I know you were all worried about me, but I just needed time to clear my head."

"I still think it's unnecessary, but I accept your apology," Edward said. He took a deep breath and let it out noisily before continuing. "The woman last night … her name is Tanya." Ouch, so he did know her. "She's my ex-girlfriend."

I mentally cringed, although there may have also been outward signs on my body. Everything I thought I knew about him now seemed like a lie. He definitely didn't seem like the type to go for _that_ kind of girl, but I guess I was wrong. So, what had he been doing with me?

"I thought—no, hoped—she had left town after she graduated last semester, but apparently I was wrong," he continued. "Things didn't end very well between us, and for a little while, she continued to come around as if I hadn't broken up with her. But, I hadn't seen her or heard from her in a while, so I was shocked when she walked in last night.

"Bella, you have to believe me," he said, reaching across the table for my hand. I pulled it back slightly and he took the hint, sighing before he continued. "I didn't know she would be there and I didn't _want_ her there. I thought I had made it clear to her that I never wanted to see her again. All I wanted last night was to be able to spend more time with you, to get to know you better, to be able to hold your hand …" he trailed off, looking at his clasped hands in front of him.

When he looked up, I finally took a good look at him. He looked so sad and remorseful, his eyes pleading with me to understand. "I know we haven't defined anything, but I'm telling you now … I'm not interested in anyone else but you. I don't want to see anyone else. If that's too much for you, I'll understand. You don't have to make me any promises, but I _will_ promise that to you.

"I didn't kiss her—she kissed me. The only reason it took me so long to realize what she was doing was because my eyes were on you. All I wanted to do was spend my break with you."

I bit my lip and nodded to let him know I understood, but I had to know …

"What happened after I left?" I asked quietly, finally sipping from my coffee.

"Nothing, really," he said with a sigh, running his hand through his hair. "Rose offered to fuck Tanya up." We both chuckled. "I tried calling you and texting, and Tanya approached me before I went back on stage. I told her to get out of my life. Of course, she stuck around for the rest of the show to piss me off. As soon as I had my gear packed, I went to your apartment." He shrugged a shoulder as if it was no big deal.

"I'm sorry I ruined your night," I whispered.

"Bella, please!" he said almost angrily. "_You_ didn't ruin anything. _She_ did. Look, I'll tell you anything you want to know about my relationship with her, but suffice it to say that she is _not_ the kind of person I want to be with."

I took a moment to let his words sink in, and then made my decision.

"Okay."

"Okay? What do you mean 'okay'?" he asked gently.

"I believe you," I said, looking down at my coffee mug. "I'm willing to give this a try if you still want to." I shrugged.

"Bella," he breathed, grabbing my hand across the table. This time I let him. "You have no idea how much I want that. I promise I won't let you down. And, if she shows up again, I _will_ give Rose permission to kick her ass."

I smiled a real smile at the thought. Rose would love to do it, too. I looked up to find a matching smile on his face.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered.

I nodded, still smiling, as he slipped out of his seat and into the chair next to me. He cupped my face in both hands and gently placed his lips against mine, letting a breath out as we connected. It was such a sweet kiss, full of the promise of things to come.

"I don't want to see anyone else, either," I told him with our lips a hairsbreadth apart.

His green eyes blazed into mine as he sighed, "Oh, thank god." He then consumed me in a desperate kiss.

* * *

**A/N: A slightly longer chapter so we could resolve this mess. I hope everyone is satisfied with the resolution, and maybe understanding Bella a little better. Let me know what you think.**

**I'd love it if you'd check out my other WIP, A Family Affair if you haven't read it yet.**

**As always, teasers, updates and more can be found on my Facebook page (Kitchmill Fanfic) and Twitter (at kitchmillfanfic).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Everything was finally looking up. Friday had been the day from hell for me. Not only did I barely have any sleep on Thursday night, what little I did get was on the floor in front of Bella's door.

I was determined to show her that she meant something to me, and to let her know what she saw was not my doing. I just needed her to come home so I could have a chance to talk to her. And of course, I was terribly worried.

I knew that creep freaked her out the night before. It would have been bad enough for her to walk home alone after that encounter, but when she left she was also distraught. My mind spun with all of the horrible things that could have happened to her, and I prayed all night that she was somewhere safe.

When the elevator's ding woke me up, I was so thankful to see her storm out of it safe and sound. I understood that she wasn't ready to talk to me, although it crushed me inside. My heart was banking on the fact that she might be willing to listen to me later on.

All day long, I was constantly checking my phone in between students and cups of coffee. My thumb nail was chewed down to nothing from the stress. I just needed a chance to explain. I wanted to lay my heart on the line so she'd understand that she was the only one I wanted.

I thought I'd died and gone to heaven when she asked to meet me at the coffee shop. My classes were already done for the day, and I knew I'd be too keyed up to take a nap like I normally would have. Instead, I quickly stopped by my apartment and then walked over to the shop.

So, I was a little early. I was anxious.

I had gone over what I wanted to say a thousand times in my head, but when Bella got there, I couldn't seem to make the words flow at first. In the end, it didn't matter. She understood, and she still wanted to be with me. It felt like the noose that had been tied around my neck was finally gone and I could breathe again.

She agreed to come over for dinner—not that I had much food in the apartment—so I went home to take a quick shower while she stopped home and dropped off her books. She also promised to come see the band that night.

I made my shower as fast as I possibly could without missing any spots, completely anxious for every minute I would get alone with Bella. She didn't disappoint, showing up only about five minutes after I was finished.

"Hi," she said shyly when I opened the door and let her in. Her eyes darkened a bit as she stepped in and looked over my still wet hair.

"Make yourself at home," I told her, still somewhat unsure of how to act. I knew she accepted my apology, but I was afraid she might not be at the same place I wanted us to be. "Um, I realized I don't have a lot for dinner," I said, shoving my hands in my pockets. "I was just going to make some chicken salad sandwiches."

"That's fine." She smiled and looked around the apartment. It wasn't much, but I liked having my own place.

I took a look around and realized the state it was in. I sprinted over to the couch and grabbed the mess of music books that were spread out over it, throwing them in a pile on the floor. "Sorry about the mess," I said sheepishly as she sat down.

She laughed, and it was good to see her smile again. "My place is just as bad after the first week of classes." She sat on the couch while I went into the kitchen and got the sandwiches ready.

We made small talk about our week while we ate, catching up on what we'd missed throughout our phone and text conversations and eventually relaxing back into a more normal state.

I was clearing the dishes when she asked, "So, what time do you usually get to the bar to set up?"

"I usually go about an hour early if I haven't set up yet." I joined her on the couch when I finished with the dishes.

"So we have some time?"

"A few hours, yeah," I confirmed. "Do you just want to ride over with me? Are Rose and Alice coming?"

"Um, yeah, I can go with you. I haven't spoken to them today, but I'm sure they'll be there." She turned to face me and gave me a small smile. "You look really tired," she said, placing her hand on my cheek and rubbing her thumb under my eye.

"Yeah." I chuckled.

"Do you want me to go so you can rest?"

"No," I blurted, panicked that she'd leave. I took her hand from my face and held onto it. "Stay. We can just hang out. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? You really look like you need a nap or something," she said, laughing.

"You could take a nap with me," I said, hopeful and with my best puppy dog face.

She bit her lip momentarily before responding. "If that's what it'll take to make you get some rest, then let's go take a nap."

Without wasting any time, I pulled on her hand and led her into my bedroom. I set an alarm for thirty minutes before we'd have to leave and then climbed into bed. Bella kicked off her shoes and crawled in after me.

I pulled her body close, not wanting any space between us at all. Her arms wrapped around me and she started running her fingers through my hair. I sighed in contentment.

"That feels so good," I mumbled.

"Shh," she hushed. "Just close your eyes." I was out like a light.

The next time my eyes opened, the room was dark and I was extremely warm. Bella's body was flush against mine with our limbs entangled. I glanced over her shoulder to see that we still had forty-five minutes until my alarm was set to go off, so I took the time to admire her.

My fingers swept lightly through her silky hair as my eyes gazed over every feature of her face, trying to memorize it. She had the most adorable light freckles across her nose and I wanted to kiss each one. I brought my hand up and brushed my fingers over the smooth skin of her cheek.

She hummed in her sleep as a blush stole across her face. I would never understand how she could blush in her sleep, but I loved it.

Her eyes fluttered open and I felt like I could see her soul in the depths of that honey brown. "Hi," I whispered, my thumb still sweeping back and forth across her cheek.

She smiled. "Hi. Is it time to go soon?" she asked quietly.

"We have some time still."

Our eyes stayed locked on each other and I couldn't resist her any longer. Leaning down, I let my eyes close as our lips touched, hesitantly at first, then more demanding as the moments went by. I moaned when her fingers laced in my hair and scooted my body down so our lengths were fully connected.

"You're so beautiful," I told her when we finally parted. Her blush rose again and I kissed her cheek, feeling her smile beneath my lips. I continued on, lavishing her jaw and neck with my tongue and mouth, enjoying the scent and taste of her, of my Bella.

I sucked in a breath when her hands met the skin of my stomach, running lazy circles over my abs. When they moved higher and glided over my pecs, I groaned and bit down lightly on her neck. Bella whimpered as my tongue soothed over the bite.

In a move that surprised me, she pushed me onto my back and straddled my lap, leaning over to capture my mouth with her own. Our tongues danced around each other and the sounds of our heavy breathing filled the air.

With a wicked glint in her eyes, Bella slid down my body and began opening my jeans. I groaned again thinking about what was to come. She pulled my jeans and boxers down just enough to free my erection, then quickly grasped it and lowered her head. The second her lips touched me, I hissed and bucked in her mouth.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, but she just hummed around me and continued what she was doing. Her mouth was hot and she took me fairly deeply, stroking with her hand what she couldn't fit. "God, that feels good, baby."

After a few minutes of that, I couldn't take it anymore and gently pushed her off. She had an adorable pout on her face when I pulled her up to me. "I want you," I whispered. "All of you." My hands grasped the hem of her shirt and lifted it off. While she worked on her bra, I rid myself of my clothes.

Once we were both naked, I laid her down and sat back, running my hands up and down her torso. She pulled me down on top of her and said, "Have me."

"Fuck," I spat before our lips met.

I lined myself up and rubbed through her wet folds a few times before pushing forward and entering her slowly. Bella's hands grasped my ass and pushed me down until our hips met. "Mmm," I moaned. "I love it when you take control."

I started with slow, deep thrusts, ensuring I hit her sweet spot each time. Her moans let me know I was doing a good job of it. Her fingers dug into my back, claiming me and increasing my pleasure.

We continued moving in synch until her moans became whimpers. I sped up my movements and began to rub circles over her clit with my thumb. I was biting my lip, trying to hold off my own release until I could get her there.

"Oh, god!" she called out as I moved deeper inside her. Leaning down, I took her nipple in my mouth and sucked hard. She finally came, calling my name as her muscles clamped down on me. With only two more thrusts, I released inside of her, my hips moving erratically until I was empty.

I collapsed on top of her, and all I could say was a simple "wow."

"Yeah." She chuckled, the movement causing things to stir where we were still connected.

Just then, my alarm went off, startling both of us. I slapped my hand down on the off button and leaned back into her, trying to kiss her while we both laughed.

"I guess that means it's time to get up," she said with a sigh when our giggles died down.

"Unfortunately." I reluctantly pulled myself away and handed her the clothes within reach that had been strewn about the bed. We both dressed quickly and I checked over my gear that was waiting by the door.

"Can I help with something?"

"You don't need to do that," I told her. "I don't want you to hurt yourself trying to carry something."

"I'll be fine," she insisted. "Just give me something that's not too heavy."

We worked together and had my gear loaded into the car, and subsequently into the bar, much quicker than I would have had it done if I was alone.

Bella watched me setting up for a few minutes before coming up to the stage. "You know, if you show me where everything goes, I could help you pack up tonight, too."

"Get up here," I demanded, pulling her body close the second she stepped on stage. I kissed her lips then told her, "You don't have to do any of that, but I do appreciate it." I ran my hands up and down her arms. "I like that you take an interest in what I'm doing," I added quietly.

She looked around nervously then said, "I probably shouldn't be up here."

"You're fine," I assured her. "It's not like this is some sacred place. I mean, we normally don't have people up here because we don't want anything to happen to the equipment. But, you've already carried stuff in, so clearly I trust you." I gave her another quick kiss and a wink then pointed to the ledge near my gear. "Sit there so you can watch … and learn."

Bella sat and watched, chatting with Jas and Em when they arrived. Eventually, she went to the bar with the girls when they got there later. I enjoyed having her on stage with me, so I was somewhat disappointed when she left, but I knew she hadn't spoken to them much since she left last night.

Thankfully, that night turned out much better than the one before. There were no incidents, no guys bothering Bella, and most importantly, no Tanya. I watched her having fun with Alice and Rose, and my heart soared knowing she was enjoying herself and letting go.

She fulfilled her promise and watched me pack up my equipment, helping out when she could, and not seeming to mind that I was pretty anal about how some things were done. Bella agreed to come back to my apartment with me and stay the night. I nearly collapsed once the last piece of gear was piled up inside.

I pulled her close and hugged her body to mine. "Do you want a drink or anything?" I asked her.

"Not really. I'm actually pretty tired."

"Me, too," I admitted. I tugged her arm and moved toward the bedroom. "Come on. Let's go get some sleep."

She looked hesitant for a moment when we entered my room, and I realized what the problem was.

"Do you want a T-shirt or something to sleep in?"

She nodded and smiled when I handed her one, changing into it quickly without regard for the fact that I had to watch her take off her own shirt and bra first. I shook myself out of the momentary stupor and removed my shirt and jeans.

"I usually just sleep in underwear. I hope that's okay."

"That's fine," she said with a smile.

We both crawled into bed and got comfortable, wrapped up in one another once again. My fingers were immediately drawn back into her hair while we relaxed.

"Can I ask you something?" I said quietly.

"Sure."

"I just want to make sure there's no confusion." I hesitated before I asked what had been on my mind since the coffee shop earlier. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I cringed, hating how childish that sounded, yet holding my breath while I waited for her answer.

"I thought you'd never ask," she said with a bright smile.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, you guys are blowing me away with the reviews. I love to hear from you, so keep them coming!**

**Don't forget to check out Fic Central on Wednesday night for a teaser for Thursday's chapter. I'll post the link on my Facebook and Twitter profiles. And, feel free to read my other stories while you're waiting for the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Edward and I spent a lot of time together after that first week of the semester, once we were officially dating. I didn't see him every night, since term papers and studying took up a lot of my time, but we always made sure to make time for each other.

I would go to his gigs once or twice a week, usually at bars instead of frat houses or on campus events, and we would spend much of our weekends together. Sometimes, when I had to study during the week, he'd come to my apartment just to keep me company. He'd make dinner on nights where I otherwise wouldn't have eaten, having been buried in my books, and we'd cuddle on the couch just to have some time together.

On the days were we didn't see each other, there were always text messages and phone calls. He made it apparent in everything he did that he was committed to me, and only me. Like on Halloween, when Midnight Sun played at a bar and I dressed as Dorothy to Edward's Scarecrow. That was the first and last time we saw Tanya since the beginning of the semester, and I wasted no time showing her that he was _my_ man.

Edward never had any problems with public displays of affection, and although I didn't mind, I still wasn't usually the one initiate anything. But when Tanya showed up on Halloween, I marched right up to Edward and kissed him like I meant it when the set ended, before he even left the stage. His smirk let me know he was aware of what I was doing, and he didn't mind one bit.

"You okay, babe?" Edward asked, and I realized I had zoned out again. "You've been awfully quiet." He picked up my hand and kissed it before resting our entwined hands on the center console of his car.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a little nervous for tomorrow."

"It'll be fine," he promised for the thousandth time. "You know you're welcome to come over tonight to spend some time with them if you want. Besides, we already know our parents get along. What's there to worry about?"

I couldn't really pinpoint what I was worried about, but I was worried nonetheless. We were on our way to Forks for Thanksgiving. After hearing that Charlie and I usually spent the holiday alone, Edward's parents insisted that we come to their house for dinner.

It seemed that Charlie and Carlisle had become good friends, so Esme didn't even wait for Edward to invite my dad and me. She went right to Charlie and that was that. I never even had a say in it.

Well, I'm sure I could have said no, but there really was no reason to. My relationship with Edward was solid and I loved spending time with him. Even though I had technically already met his parents, I'd never met them as the parents of my boyfriend. Not only that, he'd be meeting my dad for the first time. I had no doubt he'd make a good impression on Charlie, but maybe I was just nervous about introducing a boyfriend for the first time.

"I don't know," I finally said with a sigh. I squeezed his hand. "Thanks for putting up with my craziness."

"Hey," he said, looking over at me quickly before his eyes went back to the road. "I love your craziness."

I gave him a smile as the butterflies let loose in my stomach. We had yet to say those actual words to each other, but I had a feeling they were coming.

I knew I'd mean it with all my heart when I finally got the nerve to tell Edward that I loved him, but like everything else, I was too shy to spit them out first. It wasn't that I doubted how Edward felt about me. I guess I just really needed him to tell me.

We made it to Forks around eight o'clock and Edward dropped me off at my dad's house. He wanted to meet Charlie, but Charlie was working the night shift tonight so he'd have off tomorrow. The meeting would have to wait until Thanksgiving Day.

"You sure you don't want to come spend some time at my parents' place tonight?" he asked again as he walked me to the door carrying my bag.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I told him. "I want to make some dessert to bring over tomorrow, so I'll be up early. I'm just gonna get some sleep tonight."

"I'll miss you tonight," he said quietly after I unlocked the door. I turned around to see a sad expression on his beautiful face.

"I'll miss you, too." I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "Text me later?"

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow."

I stepped inside the doorway but watched him drive off, waving as his car passed the front of the house.

I made my way into the empty house and carried my bag up to my bedroom, settling on my bed and reading a book until Edward texted me.

"_It's weird being in the same town but not being together."_

"_I know, but it's only for a few days._ _How are your parents?"_ I wrote back.

"_They're happy I'm home. Any way I can convince you to stay over tomorrow?"_

"_I don't know. Not sure how Charlie would feel about that."_

His response was quick. _"Okay, keep it in mind though."_

We continued texting for a little while until I admitted I was tired and needed to get some sleep. In the morning, Charlie hung out with me while I baked an apple pie and he caught me up on what was going on in Forks.

"I started dating someone," he blurted out after telling me that his deputy was getting married.

My eyes went wide at his admission. "Who?"

"Do you remember Harry's wife, Sue?"

Harry was one of Charlie's best friends, but he died when I was a senior in high school. "Yeah, I remember her. She's nice. I hope she takes good care of you," I said with a smile.

"It's still early, Bells. We've only gone out a couple of times, but yeah … I really like her," he reluctantly admitted.

"I'm happy for you, dad."

Around noon, we headed over to the Cullens' house. I was still inexplicably nervous, and I guess it was obvious.

"Relax, Bells. I promise not to embarrass you," Charlie said when we turned off the main road and onto a private driveway.

"What if I don't fit in with them?" I whispered, admitting my fear to him.

"The Cullens are good people. You have nothing to worry about. I just hope this Edward is as good to you as you say he is."

"He is, dad. He's great."

We pulled up to a house that was much larger than most of the houses in this town, yet still managed to look welcoming. It had a porch in front that wrapped around both sides of the house, and I could see an antique looking swing hanging from the overhang. I noticed Edward's car in the driveway and relaxed a little, knowing he was waiting for me inside.

I grabbed the apple pie out of the back of Charlie's police cruiser and we walked up to the open front door. I could hear voices inside the house but couldn't see anyone, so I knocked on the screen door.

Seconds later, Edward appeared at the door and a smile spread widely across his face when he saw me. He opened the door and stepped to the side, allowing Charlie and me to enter and giving me a peck on the lips as soon as I was close enough.

Turning to my dad, he held out his hand. "Chief Swan, I'm Bella's boyfriend, Edward. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Edward. I've heard a lot about you from Bella and your parents. Please, call me Charlie." I knew Charlie wasn't one for formalities, but part of me expected him to give Edward a hard time. I was pleasantly surprised that he didn't.

Edward took our coats and hung them in the closet, and then took the pie out of my hands, ushering us into the kitchen. Esme and Carlisle were waiting for us in there.

Esme turned to me with bright eyes and a warm smile. "Bella, it's so great to see you again!" She rushed over and gave me a hug. "I hope you're keeping Edward in line," she said quietly and I laughed.

"He doesn't need much," I admitted, turning to smile at Edward who winked at me in return. His mother managed to put me at ease in seconds.

Carlisle came over to greet me as soon as he was finished with Charlie, giving me the same warm hug that his wife did.

"Mom, Bella made an apple pie," Edward interrupted, holding it out to her.

"Oh, that's perfect. Thank you, Bella." She took the pie and addressed Edward. "Can you get them some drinks and take them into the living room?"

He nodded and turned to Charlie. "Beer?" he offered.

"Just one," Charlie said. "I have to work in a few hours."

"Wine, Bella?" he asked.

"Please."

Once we had our drinks in hand, Edward took us into the living room and we got comfortable on the couches. There was a football game on TV and Charlie's eyes were immediately glued to that. Carlisle joined him a few minutes later.

"Do you want me to show you around?" Edward asked me quietly. "I don't think we'll hear much from those two other than grunts or cheers for a while."

I laughed and nodded, eager to explore the beautiful house.

Edward showed me the rest of the main floor, and then we climbed a set of stairs. He turned right at the top of the stairs and pulled me into a bedroom. I didn't even have time to look around before his lips were on mine, claiming me passionately.

"I love that you're here," he said quietly after our kiss ended. "It's so weird, but … I don't know." His hands lingered on my hips while his thumbs rubbed circles on my stomach.

He must have seen the puzzled look on my face because he continued. "I'm used to us being there, you know?" He gestured out the window, and I took that to mean in Seattle, away from here. Tugging on my hand, he pulled me over to the bed and we both sat down. "I feel like it's two different lives sometimes—who I am in Seattle and who I am with my parents. But with you, it feels like they fit together."

I gave him a small smile, understanding exactly what he was talking about.

"I don't know what I'm saying," he added quickly. "Forget it."

"Edward," I said quietly, squeezing his hand so he'd look at me. "I know _exactly_ what you're saying. I think that's what I was most nervous about—not fitting in with your life here."

"But you fit in perfectly," he whispered before cupping my cheek and kissing me softly. I smiled into the kiss and could feel his lips lifting as well.

Our foreheads rested together and I kept my eyes closed, trying to settle the flutters in my stomach from his words and his kiss.

"Bella?" he said quietly, causing my eyes to fly open and meet his. With our faces inches apart, his words floated over me and straight to my soul, but I heard each one loud and clear. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward."

* * *

**A/N: As always, review, review, review! I love to hear from you.**

**If you haven't already, please check out my other WIP, A Family Affair. It was a Judges Vote winner in the Taste of the Forbidden II contest. I also have a completed story, One Lonely Night.**

**I'll post teasers on Facebook and Twitter. Monday's chapter may be late because of the holiday, but I'll get it out as soon as possible.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Edward and I became pretty much inseparable after Thanksgiving when we weren't in class or working. I still hung out with Alice and Rose, but those times tended to include our boys more often than not. I spent more time at Edward's apartment than my own since he had more living space.

I loved the nights where I would sit at his desk and work on a paper while he would have sheet music spread out all over the floor, working on his lessons or even composing things for himself. We would take breaks together and he would massage my aching shoulders, one side effect of constantly sitting hunched over a laptop.

Most nights we'd make love before falling asleep wrapped up in each other, but the times we cuddled and talked were just as important to me. We had shared so much of ourselves that I felt like I had known him all my life, instead of just a few short months.

A kiss to my forehead startled me out of my musings. "Stay in bed, baby. I have to leave for work but I'll be home around three."

It was nearing the end of December and my classes were finished for the semester but Edward still had a few more days of school to teach. We were planning to drive back to Forks together for Christmas.

"Okay," I sighed, reaching up to him to give him a proper kiss goodbye. He returned it enthusiastically. "I love you."

He grinned at me. "I love you, too. Have a good day."

After he left, I decided on a relaxing day, diving into a book I had been dying to read for a while. Edward's apartment felt so comfortable that I was easily able to unwind and get caught up in the lives of the fictional characters.

The chime of my cell phone startled me from the quiet world I had created. Picking it up, I found a message from Alice.

"_Did you ask him yet? – A"_

I sighed. Alice and Rose wanted to go to Cancun for Spring Break this year. They were inviting Jasper and Emmett, and thought I should invite Edward also.

"_Not yet. I'm still not sure if I can afford it. – B"_

I did have a decent amount of savings stashed away as a settlement from the accident, but I didn't think it was appropriate to spend that on a Spring Break trip. Alice and Rose thought differently. They said I had missed out on so much of my life because of the accident that I should be able to live a little while I still had time. I really wanted to use that money to pay my parents back for the medical costs they had incurred for me, but so far, they were refusing to accept anything from the settlement.

"_Just talk to Edward and see what he says about it. – A"_

"_I will … soon. – B"_

Edward came home right around three o'clock, as promised, asking if I wanted to go out tonight.

"The bars will be mostly empty, so it'll be a nice change of pace if you want to go," he told me. "I don't have to be in until late tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure," I agreed. "That sounds nice." I bit my lip, still contemplating what to do about Spring Break.

"Something wrong, baby?" he asked, taking in the look on my face. He sat next to me on the couch.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to talk to you about something." I briefly explained the situation about Spring Break and asked what he wanted to do and if he'd even be interested in going.

"It does sound like fun, and I'd really love to go on vacation with you," he said with a smile, lifting my hand and holding it in his lap. "I understand why you don't want to use that money, so how about if I take you on vacation instead?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly shocked at his offer. "You want to pay for me? I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking me … I'm offering. Look, neither one of us is interested in fancy dinners or grand gestures, but I think we'd really enjoy this." He ran a hand through his hair and contemplated something for a moment before continuing. "Money is not an issue for me. I have a trust fund from my grandfather that became mine when I turned twenty-one and I have yet to touch it. I work and play in the band because I enjoy it, not because I need the income."

"Edward," I interrupted, holding my hand up. "I don't want you to use money from your trust fund to take me on some silly vacation."

"But, I don't think it's silly," he argued. "Think of everything you missed out on last year. I want you to enjoy life while you can, and I want to be there with you while you do it."

I just sat there, kind of stunned, until he ended the discussion. "Just think about it for a little while, okay? Now, where should we go tonight?"

We decided on a bar not too far from Edward's apartment, relaxed for a while and then had dinner. I got in the shower to get ready for our night out and was not at all surprised when Edward joined me in there.

I smiled as his arms wrapped around my waist from behind. "Mmm, you look so good all wet and naked," he said, running his hands up and down my body. "I love when your skin is so warm from the shower."

I turned in his arms and put my hands on his shoulders, steadying myself so I could kiss him deeply. "We're never going to get out of here if you keep this up," I chastised.

"We have all night, baby."

With that, talk was over.

Our lips connected and hands explored every inch of warm, wet skin. Edward growled when I wrapped my hand around his length and began gently stroking. With his hand under my knee, he lifted my leg so I could rest my foot on the side of the tub, and then reached between us to rub me with his magical fingers.

"Fuck, baby. Always so wet for me."

"Mmhmm," I hummed, picking up the speed of my strokes to match his.

His hips bucked into my hand once before he pulled back, causing me to whimper at the loss of his fingers. He quickly spun me around and put my hands on the shower wall, leaning me over. His hands ran down my sides until they rested on my hips, gripping me hard.

With the tip of his cock at my entrance, he warned me, "This is going to be hard."

I moaned at his words and the feeling of him pressing himself inside of me. As much as I loved our sweet, gentle love making, the times he took me with abandon were equally as wonderful. I had never before been with anyone who could make me feel the way he did; cherished and loved, yet sexual and wanted.

My hips pushed back against his until he was deep inside of me. I gasped when he pulled most of the way out and slammed back in quickly, but the gasp turned into a moan as he hit that magic spot that made me crazy.

"So good," I mumbled, not even sure if he could hear me over the falling water.

"You like that, baby?" he asked as he continued to thrust forcefully. "You like it hard, don't you?" His grip on my hips tightened, sending me into sensory overload.

"Yes," I gasped out, then returned to my uncontrollable moaning.

Our hips met time and again until I could feel my muscles tightening. Edward groaned as I fluttered around him. "You gonna cum for me?" he asked, slipping one hand down to where we were joined and rubbing tight circles over my clit. "Come on, baby. Let me feel it."

I let go and screamed out as my orgasm took over all my senses. I was vaguely aware of Edward still pounding into me, both arms around my waist helping to hold me up.

"You feel so fucking good, Bella. Ah!" he yelled as he began releasing inside of me.

I stood up as much as I could when I came down from my high. Edward's arms wrapped tight around my chest to hold me to him as he placed kisses all over my neck and shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered against my cheek, causing me to smile. I would never tire of hearing him tell me that, and I told him every chance I had as well. I also loved that he would go from dirty talking sex to sweet and romantic in no time at all.

"I love you, too." I turned in his arms and embraced him under the water, resting my head on his chest.

When we finally finished getting dressed, we headed out to one of the bars that Midnight Sun played at. It was nice that all of the staff knew Edward and gave us preferential treatment whenever we were there.

Tonight was no exception. We were served quickly and the bartender didn't even want to take Edward's money. Edward settled for leaving a large tip, preferring that the money go in his friend's pocket anyway.

We found a spot to sit near the pool tables, waiting for one to open up so we could play. The girls had been teaching me on nights when we'd come to see the band, so I was anxious to show Edward my new skills. It looked like we'd be waiting a while, since the bar was more crowded than we expected, but Edward and I just hung out and talked.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom while we wait," Edward said, nodding in the direction of the restrooms. "You'll be all right here?"

"Of course." I gave him a quick kiss and then watched him walk away.

I always enjoyed the sight of his ass moving in his jeans and tonight was no different. I must have been caught up in thoughts of how his ass felt under my hands for longer than I realized, because I startled when I felt a hand on my waist.

I quickly recognized that it wasn't Edward's hand, considering his were always warm no matter what time of day or year it was, and this hand was cold. I jumped off my bar stool and moved away from the offending person, turning to see the face of the last person I wanted to see. James.

"Awe, come on now, sweetheart. What kind of greeting is that for an old friend?" he sneered.

"We're not friends," I spat at him, quickly moving further away. But, that only seemed to make him more eager.

"I've been waiting to get you alone, my lovely," he said as he stalked closer to me.

I realized too late that I had backed myself up against a wall, the beer ledge digging into my back. His hand came up to my face and he ran his finger from my cheek down my neck, causing me to cringe in disgust.

"I think it's time for you and me to have a little fun," he stated in a low voice. I turned my face away from him as his hands moved to my waist, pulling me closer.

My heart was beating so fast that the sound of blood rushing through my head was the only thing I could hear. I didn't know how I was going to get away from this creep. My mind was going a million miles a minute, trying to remember even one bit of the self defense that Charlie had taught me, but I was coming up completely blank. I could feel my knees weaken, and knew that James' hands were the only thing holding me up.

James leaned in and I felt his disgusting breath hit my face a second before he was gone and I was dropping to the floor. My head hit something on the way down, and I felt a searing pain just prior to my world going black.

* * *

**A/N: James strikes again! Leave me your thoughts.**

**If I don't get to reply to everyone's reviews, I apologize profusely. This will be a busy week for me with end of school activities for 2 kids, 2 stories to continue writing and updating, as well as beta work that I do. Please know that I do read and love every single review, and I will do my best to respond.**

**As always, teasers and links on my Facebook and Twitter profiles.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I loved nights like tonight, where I didn't have a gig and could just enjoy some time with Bella like a normal boyfriend. It was great that she came to support the band and me as much as she could, but I always hated not being able to spend time with her.

On my way back from the restroom, I was stopped by a fan of Midnight Sun. "Not playing this week, man?" he asked casually.

"Nope," I answered. "We tend to take off when the university is on break. It's not worth it to play when so many students are gone." As I was speaking, I craned my neck to peer across the bar at Bella, but was surprised to find that she wasn't where I had left her.

"That makes sense," the guy, whose name I think was Matt, said. "I guess I'll catch you next year then."

"Yeah, sure thing," I said distractedly, my eyes darting around the pool room looking for her. I started to step away from Matt when I caught a glimpse of her long, brown hair which was mostly hidden behind a greasy ponytail I'd know anywhere. "Shit," I shouted, darting around the bar and towards Bella as quickly as I could.

I wasted no time grabbing that fucker, James, by the shoulders and pulling him off of Bella. I spun both of our bodies around, placing myself in between his body and my girl's. "I don't fucking think so," I muttered as I pulled my fist back and connected with his jaw.

James stumbled backward and his back hit one of the pool tables just as I heard Eric, one of the bartenders, shout my name. I turned in his direction to see him jump over the bar and head towards Bella. My eyes followed his trajectory and found her slumped on the floor with her eyes closed.

"Bella!" I yelled, taking the two steps to get over to her. Eric reached her at the same time and I quickly scooped her up in my arms and checked her head.

"I think she hit the ledge on the way down," Eric said. "Get that scumbag out of here," he called out to the bouncers who had rushed over at the commotion. "I don't ever want to see you back in my bar again," he yelled in James' direction.

My fingers worked frantically over Bella's head, finding wetness and a lump on the side. "She's bleeding and has a lump," I told Eric calmly. "I need to take her to the hospital."

"Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

"No …" Bella groaned. "No hospital."

Her eyes fluttered open and I was thrilled to see that she was able to focus directly on me. "Baby, you could have a concussion," I told her, hugging her tightly and kissing her temple.

"Please," she begged. "I don't want to go to the hospital." I felt her fingers grip my shirt and I knew she was desperate.

Eric still hovered near us while I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself so I could take care of her. "Okay, how about if I call my dad and see what he says?" I asked, hoping he would at least be able to tell me if there was anything to worry about.

She bit her lip before nodding in agreement.

I asked Eric to grab my cell phone out of the pocket of my jacket, which still hung from the bar stool I had been sitting on. I quickly dialed my dad as soon as he handed it to me.

He answered on the first ring, most likely used to waking up to the sound of his phone. "Edward? Is everything okay?"

"Nothing to worry about, Dad," I assured him. "I just need some medical advice." I rapidly explained the situation to him and he stayed on the phone with me while I checked Bella's pupils and the amount of bleeding from the impact site.

Thankfully, he explained that there was probably nothing to worry about since Bella was alert, able to focus and not slurring her words, but he told me to wake her every hour tonight just to be on the safe side.

I told Bella the good news when I ended the call, and I could see her breathe a sigh of relief that she didn't need to go to the hospital. Eric asked one of the bouncers to drive us home, so I helped Bella stand, wrapping my arm around her for support.

"You've got my number, right?" Eric asked and I nodded. "Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks, Eric. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I'm sorry for ruining our night," Bella whispered as we made our way to the exit.

"You didn't ruin anything, sweetheart," I assured her. "But, if I ever catch that slimeball, James again, I can't promise I won't beat him to a pulp."

I felt her cringe. "Please, don't. I don't want you to go to jail for me. If I see him again, believe me, I'll be calling the cops immediately."

I let the subject drop, intent on focusing on Bella for the rest of the night.

We made it home without further incident, and I set the alarm on my cell phone to go off every hour so I could wake Bella. Luckily, she didn't show any signs of having a concussion throughout the night and said she felt fine in the morning.

Two days later, we were in my car making the drive to Forks again. This time, I really wasn't looking forward to the trip. Although I always enjoyed Christmas with my family, this year it would mean more time separated from Bella. We had practically been living together for the last month, so it would be strange to be separated for the next few days.

Bella made me promise not to tell Charlie about the incident at the bar, fearful that he'd worry too much about her. I agreed against my better judgment, only because I knew I'd protect her from that creep to the best of my ability. And, if push came to shove, I _would_ beat the shit out of him next time.

Halfway through the drive, I finally got the guts to ask her about Spring Break again.

"Have you thought any more about Cancun?" I asked, rubbing the back of her hand which was tightly gripped in my own.

She sighed before answering. "I really don't want you to spend your money on me like that."

"I don't see it that way, sweetheart," I told her. "Can't you just think of it like a gift? I mean, you're not going to reject your Christmas present, just because I spent money on it, right?"

"No, but that's different. This is a lot of money."

"How do you know I didn't spend a lot of money on your Christmas present?" I asked with a chuckle. She just shook her head. "Please let me do this. It's not like I get to spend money on you on a regular basis. And, I'd really like to go on vacation with you."

She bit her lip and I could tell I was breaking her down so I pulled out the big guns. "Please," I whispered, turning the force of the puppy dog eyes on her.

When she looked at my face she laughed. "You really want to do this?" she asked.

"I really want to do this," I confirmed.

"Fine," she relented. "But … I'm not letting Alice plan the most expensive trip she can find, because I know her, and she will."

"Yes!" I fist pumped and then grabbed her hand again. "Whatever you girls plan will be fine with me. Thank you, baby." I lifted her hand and kissed it.

"I should be thanking you." She leaned over the console and kissed my cheek. "I love you," she whispered in my ear.

"Love you, too."

Bella agreed to stay at my parents' house on the nights that her dad was working, which thrilled me to no end. At least this made our separation slightly more tolerable. She didn't stay over on Christmas Eve, but since Charlie was working on Christmas night, they both spent the day with us and then I had her all to myself for the night.

We enjoyed my mom's delicious dinner and Bella's chocolate brownies for dessert before Charlie had to leave for his shift. Bella and I cuddled up on the couch under a blanket to watch some holiday movies for a while when I felt her start to fidget.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Her eyes darted around nervously before she responded. "Are you sure your parents don't mind me staying here?"

I chuckled quietly. "Of course not. They're thrilled that you're here."

She bit her lip and twirled some hair in her fingers. "And, they won't mind me staying in your room?"

I stilled her hand. "Baby, they won't mind. It's not like we're teenagers who have to sneak around. They know we usually spend most of our time together. What did your dad say when you told him you were staying over here?" I asked for comparison.

"He just grunted and turned away." I laughed out loud at that. "I'm guessing he just doesn't want to acknowledge anything."

"Well, I promise you, my parents are fine with it," I soothed. "If it really makes you uncomfortable, you can stay in the guest room, but I have to warn you that I'll be sneaking in there once they go to sleep."

She hit my chest playfully before snuggling back into my side. "As long as you're sure they're cool with it, then I'll stay with you."

"Good, because otherwise I was going to have to throw you in the car and head back to Seattle tonight."

She shook her head and smiled.

"Do you want your present now?" I asked after a few minutes of quiet. Her eyes were bright when she looked up at me, and she started nodding furiously.

I laughed and took her hand, pulling her off the couch and leading her to my room.

"You first," she insisted while digging in her bag. She turned back to me with a flat box in her hand.

I took it from her and pulled her down onto the bed next to me, kissing her and mumbling my thanks against her lips.

"You didn't even open it yet!" She slapped me and pushed me away, so I got busy tearing off the wrapping paper.

I quickly discarded the lid of the box once the paper was gone and gasped at the contents. Lifting the book out of the box, I flipped through the pages and found them all lined with blank music staffs. I turned back to the cover and reread the inscription. "Compositions by Edward Anthony Cullen" was written in silver on the black leather.

"It's perfect, baby. I love it," I said, pulling her close and kissing her again. "I've been working on something that I can't wait to put in here," I told her, thinking of the tune I had in my head that had been inspired by Bella.

"Okay, your turn." I took the small box off of my nightstand and handed it to her.

She ripped into the paper like a little kid, and I marveled in her enjoyment.

"Edward," she said quietly after opening the lid of the box. "It's beautiful! Can you put it on for me?"

I nodded and took the charm bracelet out of her hand and latched it onto her wrist. "You really like it?"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I love it, and I love you."

"I love you, too." I kissed her softly. "Um, most of the charms are obvious," I said nervously. "Like the book and the music note, but these two are each of our birthstones. And this one," I said as I pointed to the heart. "Is because you'll always have my heart."

"And you'll always have mine."

* * *

**A/N: Before you jump all over me about not calling the cops on James, keep in mind that he didn't actually get to DO anything to Bella. Sure, he harassed her and scared her, but it's doubtful that he'd be arrested for that. Also, Edward is the one that punched James, so there's always the possibility of James being a dick and trying to press charges.**

**But, don't worry! James WILL get what's coming to him.**

**Your reviews always make me smile and keep me going!**

**Teasers and more on Facebook and Twitter. Come find me!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Edward and I only stayed in Forks until December thirtieth so we could be back in Seattle for Midnight Sun's New Year's Eve gig. They were playing at some fancy hotel and asked Alice, Rose and me to join them as their dates.

We knew it wouldn't be much of a date, given that the guys would be on stage most of the night, but the idea of getting dressed up and partying together to ring in the New Year was what counted. And, as part of my Christmas present, Edward had surprised me by booking a room at the hotel for the night. I was excited that he was trying to make the night special.

When we got back to Seattle, Edward had to head out almost immediately. He was getting together with Jasper and Emmett for practice. He told me they were planning to learn some new songs for New Year's Eve and would be spending a lot of time practicing them.

With that thought in mind, I dropped some things off in my apartment and then went upstairs to visit the girls.

Alice squealed as I entered their apartment. "I'm so excited for tomorrow night! It's going to be so awesome. Do you have a dress? What color are you wearing? Can I do your hair?"

"Alice, one question at a time," I admonished as soon as she took a breath. Rose was sitting on the couch laughing.

"I got the same treatment before I even put my luggage down, Bella," Rose informed me as she crossed the room and opened the refrigerator. She handed me a beer, which I gratefully accepted. "Best to just get it over with," she said, gesturing to Alice who was still vibrating in place.

I sighed. "I don't really have a dress," I told them, which caused another squeal from Alice.

"We have to go shopping!" she exclaimed. "Oh, and start planning for Spring Break, too! I'm so glad you decided to come. It's going to be so much fun!"

"Ugh," I groaned. "One thing at a time. Can we get through tomorrow night first before we move on to planning this trip?"

"Fine," Alice conceded. "You have five minutes to finish that beer and then we're going shopping. Once we pick out your dress and shoes, we'll come back here and start planning." The drill sergeant was back in full force. "I already looked up a few resorts and found some all-inclusive ones that look awesome."

"Alice," I pleaded. "I really don't want to spend a ton of money on this trip. Edward wants to pay for me, and I hate the thought of him spending his money like that." I plopped down on the couch and kicked my feet up on the coffee table, taking a sip of my beer.

"But that's the beauty of an all-inclusive resort," she argued, taking the seat across from me. "We'll agree on what we want to spend up front, then we won't have to worry about a thing once we get there. It's so much better than having you complain about the cost every time we want to do something."

I rolled my lip between my teeth, contemplating her words.

"Besides," she cut into my thoughts. "If you don't agree, I'll go directly to Edward."

My eyes snapped to hers quickly and I groaned, knowing I had just lost. Edward would give her carte blanche to spend whatever she wanted on this trip.

"Fine. But we're _not_ picking the most expensive place, just because it's 'the best' in your opinion."

"Deal," she agreed. "Now, chug that beer because we have a dress to shop for!"

I groaned again and dropped my head onto the back of the couch.

Dress shopping wasn't as horrible as I had expected it to be. Rose bailed on me, claiming she had some reading to do before classes started next week, but I was able to limit Alice to the mall instead of the expensive boutique stores that she usually liked.

Thankfully, there were lots of sales going on and I was able to find something that Alice and I could agree on without too much trouble. I ended up with a plum colored, double layer wrap dress with a black bow that tied on the hip. The dress was sleeveless and fell to just above my knees, but even I could tell that the style was flattering. I knew Edward would love it.

I already had a pair of black peep toe pumps that Alice approved of, and she said she'd loan me a clutch and a necklace to go with the dress. With the look complete, we made our way back to her apartment.

It didn't take long for Alice to dive right back in to Spring Break planning mode. She pulled up several resorts on her laptop, extolling the best qualities of each with animated hand motions. At one point, Rose threatened to tie her hands up if she couldn't calm down.

"Now, Bella," Alice began when she caught me looking over the list of prices she had written down. "I know I can't pick the most expensive one 'just because,' but that also means that you can't pick the cheapest one 'just because.' I want you to really look at what they have to offer."

I knew she was right, so I tossed the price list down on the coffee table and looked back at the laptop.

"Okay, so each one has a starting price, which is what I listed there," she said, pointing to the paper I'd been perusing. "But then there are different types of rooms which would increase the price. So, I say we start by figuring out which resort we like the best, and then we can determine what kind of amenities we want later."

"That sounds fine," Rose agreed. I nodded my acceptance, figuring if I didn't offer Edward an upgraded room, he wouldn't know the difference. The base room type would be fine for us.

The three of us eventually settled on a resort called Paradisus, which was in Riviera Maya, the next town over from Cancun. After reading several reviews, we found that Riviera Maya was less of a Spring Break town than Cancun was. Since we were all going with our significant others, we didn't feel the need to be in the center of the Spring Break action.

Alice printed out some information on the resort so we could show it to the guys and get their opinions.

Around four o'clock, Emmett called Rose while the guys were taking a break, asking if we wanted to meet them for dinner around five thirty. We all agreed, so I left to shower and get dressed in my own apartment.

Alice and Rose knocked on my door at five fifteen, and we all left together to walk over to the restaurant to meet our guys. It was a short walk to the sports bar they had chosen, but the guys were already seated at a table when we got there.

Edward stood up and helped me take my coat off when we got to the table, kissing my neck lightly as he pulled it off my arms. "I missed you," he said quietly near my ear.

I turned and smiled at him. "I missed you, too. Have a good practice?"

He pulled out my chair, just one of the many gentlemanly gestures I was coming to appreciate from him, and I sat down. "Pretty good," he answered. "It was rough going for a while, but the new songs are coming together. I think you'll like them."

"You're not going to tell me what they are?"

"Nope. It's a surprise." He smiled and kissed my nose when I wrinkled it up.

I gave him my best pout. "Not even a little hint?"

"Not even a little hint." He laughed.

We enjoyed a nice dinner together, catching up on everyone's holidays and the upcoming semester of school. As soon as the table was cleared, Emmett spoke up.

"We have a surprise for you ladies," he said with a smile that showed off his dimples. Sometimes, it still amazed me that this giant of a man was really such a big teddy bear. "Tomorrow afternoon, all three of you are going to be pampered at the spa at Hotel 1000."

"Awe, Emmett! That's so sweet of you," Rose cooed at her man.

"Well, I can't really take all the credit for it," he said. "Jasper's the one who arranged it all."

"Hey, wait a minute," Edward protested with a pout. "It was _my_ idea! Jasper made the appointments, and Emmett just went along with it all."

We all laughed at the fact that Emmett announced it as if he'd done something wonderful, when in reality, he had nothing to do with it.

I turned to Edward and smiled at him. "Thank you, babe. That was really thoughtful." I kissed him lightly and he smiled back at me.

"You deserve a little pampering," he said quietly. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

With that, Alice launched into her spiel about Spring Break, breaking out her visual aids to show the guys what we had discussed that afternoon. Being boys, they were easy to please and didn't seem to care much about the details, so they mostly said they were leaving it up to us to decide.

After we moved our little party to the bar area, I noticed Edward and Alice were speaking quietly to each other off to the side. I could only hope that Alice wasn't trying to convince Edward to spend more money on this trip.

The next day, the girls and I enjoyed our time at the spa immensely. We were treated to massages and facials, manicures and pedicures while the boys continued their practice. Chatting in between treatments, we decided that they were up to something with their new songs, because none of them would tell any of us what the songs were.

I'll admit that I checked around Edward's apartment the night before … not snooping, per se, just looking. I thought maybe he would have left a clue lying around, like song lyrics or music sheets. But, I had no such luck.

After the spa, we all went back to Alice and Rosalie's place to get ready for the night. My bag was already packed so I could stay at the hotel with Edward, so it was only a matter of fixing hair and makeup with the girls before we could get the night underway. Alice curled my hair and Rose put my makeup on for me. It was a little darker than I would have liked, but I had to admit that the smoky eyes looked sexy as hell when she was done.

We put on our dresses and gathered our belongings, taking Rose's car to get to the hotel. I texted Edward on the way to let him know when we'd arrive so he could meet us out front with room keys.

When we got there, two valets opened the front doors of the car, allowing Alice and Rose to step out. I was just about to reach for the door when it swung open. I looked up, startled to see Edward in his suit with a wide smile on his face and his hand held out to me.

I stepped out of the car and into his arms. He kissed the side of my head as we embraced, and then he pulled back, looking me over from head to toe.

"Damn, baby," he said quietly with lust in his eyes. "I might have to follow you up to the room. I'm not sure I'll be able to keep my hands off of you all night."

"Well, you're just going to have to wait," I teased. "We have dinner and a party to get through first."

* * *

**A/N: Up next is a little New Year's Eve fun! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Don't forget, teasers and more on Facebook and Twitter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Alice, Rose and I headed up to our respective hotel rooms to drop off our overnight bags while Edward went back into the nightclub to finish sound check. I quickly checked my makeup, touching up my lipstick and then headed back downstairs to meet everyone for dinner.

Midnight Sun was going to be playing in the restaurant-turned-nightclub in the hotel lobby. The restaurant was only serving food until ten p.m., when the nightclub would be taking over. I caught the end of sound check as I walked into the large room.

"Good evening," a young hostess greeted. "Do you have a reservation tonight?"

"Um, yes. I'm with the band. I'm not sure which name it's under," I told her.

I noticed her eyeing me up and down, as if she was trying to determine if I was good enough to be "with the band." Thankfully, my confidence was at an all time high. I was secure in my relationship with Edward, and I knew he loved me for me. Nothing this girl could do would ruin my spirit.

"Let me just check," she said, flipping through some papers as if she had no idea who the band was.

Thankfully, Edward walked over while she was fumbling around.

"There you are, baby," he said, sliding his arms around my waist as soon as I was within reach. He pulled me close and gave me a deep kiss. "You look good enough to eat," he said quietly with his forehead resting on mine.

I smiled up at him. "So do you."

"We've already got our table," he stated, completely ignoring the hostess and pulling me by the hand. He led me over to a table that was just off to the side of the stage but not intruding on where the dance floor would be. I noticed Emmett's suit jacket hanging off the back of one of the chairs.

Edward pulled my chair out for me and then took the seat next to me. "We made sure they gave us a table that you can stay at," he told me, referring to the location of the table. "This way, you'll still have a place to sit once we start playing."

"Thanks. That was a good idea."

Alice walked over and took a seat next to Edward, and Emmett and Jasper finally came off the stage. Rose was the last to arrive and then our party was complete.

We enjoyed a delicious, relaxing dinner together, sharing a few bottles of wine before the guys had to get up on stage to start the party. A few tables were moved off the dance floor, but thankfully ours remained. Alice and Rose came around to sit with me so we could all face the stage.

Jasper started the show, announcing the band and thanking everyone for coming out once the lights were dimmed. I looked around, amazed at the crowd that had gathered while I wasn't paying attention. Everyone was dressed for the occasion, but I noticed that the crowd was slightly younger than I expected. Most people appeared to be in their twenties, probably having recently graduated from college. I wondered if any of them were familiar with Midnight Sun from attending UW. Based on their cheers and whistles when Jasper said the band's name, I figured many of them did know the band.

The night was a lot more fun than I expected. Waitresses were constantly coming around, filling our drinks which we were told were on a tab for the band. Everyone was enjoying themselves and the music, evidenced by the consistently packed dance floor.

Edward's smile from the stage kept me floating off in my own little world. It was a secret, sly smile, alluding to how we were going to spend our night after the band was finished.

The music stopped about a minute or so before midnight and Jasper started speaking. "I hope everyone's having a good time tonight!" He was met with hoots and hollers from the crowd. "We've got about a minute to go before the New Year, so I hope you don't mind if we call some lovely ladies up onto the stage."

Edward smiled at me and winked, and I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks. "Alice, Rose, Bella … can you come up here?" Jasper asked.

Alice jumped up quickly, followed by Rose, but I lagged behind, not wanting to be the center of attention. Rose made a beeline for Emmett, who pulled her down onto his lap while Jasper put his arm around Alice's waist. Edward helped me up onto the stage and his arms immediately encircled my waist while he pulled me back into his little corner.

"We all needed to get our New Year kiss," he said quietly and I smiled at him, my heart fluttering at being close to him at the stroke of midnight.

Jasper led the countdown from stage with everyone joining in. My eyes were focused solely on Edward as we neared the end of one year and the beginning of another. "Happy New Year," I whispered to him as the crowd shouted it.

"Happy New Year, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too." His lips descended on mine in a passionate frenzy and I got momentarily lost in the kiss. Our tongues were dancing together wildly before reality hit and I remembered that we were on stage, in front of a ton of people.

Edward didn't seem to want to give up until I started giggling. I couldn't help my reaction to the blatant public display, but he didn't seem to mind.

As we pulled apart, he placed one last chaste kiss on my lips. "The first of many kisses I plan to give you at the stroke of midnight on New Year's Eve," he said quietly.

My heart was about to beat out of my chest as he alluded to being together for years to come. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice moving across the stage.

With one more, quick kiss, Edward told me it was time for him to get back to work but that the fun was just starting. Alice, Rose and I took our seats again and raised our glasses to each other in a toast.

"Alright, everyone," Jasper started. "We've been working on some new stuff that I hope you'll like. The next few songs are dedicated to the wonderful ladies that just graced our stage." The three of us looked at each other, wondering what the boys had up their sleeves. "Alice, this one's for you." He winked and then started up the song.

It only took a few seconds of the opening guitar chords for me to figure out that he was playing "Rhythm of Love" by Plain White T's. Alice was beaming at Jasper, and we all joined in singing.

_My head is stuck in the clouds  
__She begs me to come down  
Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around"  
I told her, "I love the view from up here,  
Warm sun and wind in my ear  
We'll watch the world from above  
__As it turns to the rhythm of love"_

_We may only have tonight  
__But 'til the morning sun, you're mine, all mine  
__Play the music low  
__And sway to the rhythm of love_

_Well, my heart beats like a drum,  
__Guitar string to the strum  
A beautiful song to be sung  
She's got blue eyes, deep like the sea  
That roll back when she's laughin' at me  
She rises up like the tide  
The moment her lips meet mine_

_We may only have tonight  
__But 'til the morning sun, you're mine, all mine  
__Play the music low  
__And sway to the rhythm of love_

_When the moon is low  
__We can dance in slow motion  
__And all your tears will subside  
__All your tears will dry_

_And long after I've gone,  
__You'll still be humming along  
__And I will keep you in my mind,  
__The way to make love so fine_

_We may only have tonight  
__But 'til the morning sun, you're mine, all mine  
__Play the music low  
__And sway to the rhythm of love_

_Play the music low  
__And sway to the music of love  
__Yeah, sway to the music of love_

We all jumped up and cheered when the song ended, hugging each other and laughing until Edward started to introduce the next song.

"You all know that we don't allow Emmett to have a microphone," he started and was met by laughter and cheers from the crowd. "And, this is probably a prime example of why. Rose …" he looked over to us. "We tried to talk him out of this, but you know Emmett."

"I love you, Rosie!" Emmett shouted, loud enough for even the people at the back of the club to hear.

"I love you, too, baby," she answered, not at all embarrassed to be the center of attention.

Jasper looked to Emmett and waited for his count, when they both started playing. Edward sang the familiar lyrics to John Mayer's "Your Body is a Wonderland." Rose's smile grew as she realized what the song was, and she shook her head in amusement at Emmett's choice.

_We got the afternoon  
You got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me  
Discovering you_

_One mile to every inch of  
__Your skin like porcelain  
__One pair of candy lips and  
__Your bubblegum tongue_

_Cause if you want love  
__We'll make it  
__Swim in a deep sea  
__Of blankets  
__Take all your big plans  
__And break 'em  
__This is bound to be awhile_

_Your body is a wonderland  
__Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
__Your body is a wonderland_

_Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face  
__I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase  
__You tell me where to go and  
__Though I might leave to find it  
__I'll never let your head hit the bed  
__Without my hand behind it_

_You want love?  
__We'll make it  
__Swim in a deep sea  
__Of blankets  
__Take all your big plans  
__And break 'em  
__This is bound to be awhile_

_Your body is a wonderland  
__Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
__Your body is a wonderland_

_Damn baby  
__You frustrate me  
__I know you're mine all mine all mine  
__But you look so good it hurts sometimes_

_Your body is a wonderland  
__Your body is a wonderland (I'll use my hands)  
__Your body is a wonderland  
__Your body is a wonderland_

When the cheering crowd started to settle down, Edward approached the microphone again.

"This next song is for my Bella," he said with a smile and a wink at me. My face blushed furiously in embarrassment, but I couldn't deny that I was curious about what was coming. Alice wrapped her arm around my waist and I blew a kiss to Edward.

Jasper's guitar sounded out and Edward's gravelly voice quickly joined. I was smiling and rocking along to the beat of Hinder's "Heaven Sent," enjoying the sexiness of Edward's voice mixed with the seductive song.

_Never saw the chemistry that was there with you and me  
It's been a long time coming  
Well come on_

_It's freaking me out that I didn't see  
__You're so damn hot girl it's just crazy  
__And without a doubt I still can't believe  
__That you were right there in front of me_

_Never saw the chemistry  
__That was there with you and me  
__It's been a long time coming_

_Just waiting on an angel  
__To take me out of my hell  
__I'm falling for you  
__Just dropping out of thin air  
__You came out of nowhere  
__Right out of the blue  
__When heaven sent you_

_And night after night when I didn't sleep  
__But that was before you laid beside me  
__When all of my demons were dancing with me  
__I'm glad you came down because I was in too deep_

_Never saw the chemistry  
__That was there with you and me  
__It's been a long time coming_

_Just waiting on an angel to take me out of my hell  
__I'm falling for you  
__Just dropping out of thin air  
__You came out of nowhere  
__Right out of the blue  
__When heaven sent you_

By the end of the song, I was looking around for a clock, wondering how much longer I'd have to wait before I could drag Edward out of that nightclub and up to our hotel room. I was so ready to jump him the moment he left the stage.

Alice and Rose must have been feeling the same way I was. "They're only playing until twelve thirty," Rose whisper shouted in my ear.

"Thank god," I sighed, causing Rose to laugh. I looked back to the stage and found Edward watching me, so I gave him a wink and mouthed the words "I want you."

He smiled and mouthed back "soon."

_Not soon enough,_ I thought to myself.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed a little bit of fun for the gang. And, thanks to those who gave me song suggestions on Facebook!**

**As usual, teasers and more are on Facebook and Twitter. Links in my profile.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The door to our hotel room had barely clicked closed before I had Bella pushed up against it and my lips fused with hers. My hands roamed the delicious curves of her body.

"God, do you know how hard it's been for me to keep my hands off of you tonight?" I asked, practically growling, between kisses to her lips and her neck.

"Probably just as hard as it was for me," she answered breathlessly, pushing my suit jacket off my shoulders. It hit the floor and I kicked it out of the way as my lips made their way over her collarbone and down the V of her dress.

"Off," I grunted, pulling at her dress.

"Unzip," she stated, turning around for me to reach said zipper.

"Beautiful," I commented as I watched the dress fall to the floor, revealing a black, lacy bra and matching thong underwear.

She quickly turned around and started working on the buttons of my shirt while I opened the ones on the cuffs. Once my shirt was discarded, she dove right for my belt and had my pants and underwear down by my ankles in a flash. I kicked off my shoes, followed by the clothes around my ankles and then pulled off my socks. Can't leave the socks on.

I stood back up just as Bella dropped to her knees, still in her bra and underwear. She didn't waste any time sucking my hard as steel cock into her mouth, and I groaned at the feel of her lips around me. "Fuck, baby," I said, looking down at my gorgeous girl. "As good as that feels, I need you, _now_."

She hummed around me and my hips bucked into her mouth once before she pulled her lips off with a pop. She gave one last stroke with her hand and placed a kiss on the tip before standing up.

I quickly reached around her and removed her bra, my hands automatically going to her breasts, teasing her nipples into stiff peaks while she moaned. I pressed her body back up against the wall and slid my hands down to her waist. Hooking my thumbs in the sides of her underwear, I pulled it down and helped her step out of it, tossing it behind my shoulder once it was off.

"I have wanted you since the moment you stepped out of the car tonight," I told her in a whisper as my hands ghosted over her body. She only whimpered in response. When I reached her thighs, I lifted first one, then the other as I pressed my body against her, trapping her between myself and the door. "Hold on, baby."

Her arms wrapped around me as she kissed up my neck and took my earlobe into her mouth. I lined myself up and pushed forward quickly. We both moaned, her head dropping back and hitting the door. "So good," she squeaked out as I started to thrust in long, deep strokes.

Emotions flooded through me as we connected over and over, and I lost myself in the feel of this wonderful woman that surrounded me. I meant what I told her earlier, that I planned to be kissing her at the stroke of midnight for as many years as she'd let me. I would never tire of her. She was sweet and fun, independent and witty, smart and beautiful, and of course, damn sexy. But the best part was that she loved me for me. She got beneath my stage persona and saw past the mask I had to wear. She didn't love me because I was popular or because I had money. If anything, those were the things that made her uncomfortable, but she loved me anyway. Even though we hadn't been together for long, I knew she was the one for me.

The sounds of our bodies moving together and our grunts and groans filled the room. Our breathing had picked up to the point where we could no longer kiss, yet still our lips lingered together.

"I love you," Bella whispered against my lips.

"I love you, too," I choked out. "So damn much."

She cried out as her pleasure took over and her legs tightened around my waist. I pumped into her furiously until my own orgasm hit, shocking me with its intensity. When my hips stilled against hers, I buried my head in the hair on her shoulder, breathing in her scent. My knees began to weaken, so I dropped us down to the floor, cradling her in my lap.

When our breathing finally returned to normal, we moved to the bed and I pulled Bella close, running my hands up and down her body. I loved the feel of her skin under my fingers, reminding me she was real and she was mine.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" I asked once we were settled.

"Yeah, it was fun. So different from being in a bar."

"I love these kinds of gigs. I just hate that I didn't get to spend more time with you on New Year's Eve." I kissed the top of her head, which was cradled on my chest.

"It's okay," she said. "I always enjoy watching you. I loved the song, by the way."

"I'm glad you liked that. I'll play it for you whenever you want."

She chuckled. "Well, I'll only request it toward the end of the night, because it's kind of a turn on. I don't think I could sit around for hours waiting for you after you play that."

I laughed out loud. "Good to know, baby." We settled in with our naked bodies pressed tightly together. "So, it sounds like Alice has Spring Break all planned out already."

"That's Alice. Are you sure you want to go? We could just stay here and have a mini vacation."

"Not a chance. We're going to go to Mexico, enjoy the all-inclusive food and alcohol, and I'm going to take pleasure in seeing you in a bikini every day."

I thought back to my conversation with Alice the night before. I hoped Bella wouldn't be mad at what I asked Alice to do. I know she hated the fact that I was spending so much money on her, but my girl deserved to be treated like royalty. The truth was I had more money than I could ever spend in a lifetime, thanks to my grandfather, and nothing would give me greater joy than spending it on making Bella happy.

I told Alice that whatever they decided on was fine, but I wanted to upgrade our room as a surprise. I wanted Bella to enjoy some luxury for once in her life. Alice said she was going to talk to me about it anyway, because she knew Bella would never agree to what the others wanted to do. She quickly described the Presidential Suite, which had three bedrooms and plenty of privacy—enough space for all of us. There were also multiple terraces, private butler service, and access to the spa services.

I didn't waste any time telling her to go for it.

Bella brought me back to reality, saying, "I won't mind staring at you in a bathing suit every day, either." Her hand tickled down my ribs as she spoke.

"Mmm," I hummed. "I'm looking forward to it."

The next time I opened my eyes, light was streaming in through a break in the curtains. I stretched out, only to find that the rest of the bed was empty. After taking a moment to gather my bearings, I heard the shower running in the bathroom.

It only took me a moment to wake up enough to decide that I needed to join my girl in there. I stepped out of bed and went directly to the bathroom, not even bothering to knock before I opened the door. I quietly pushed the shower curtain aside and stepped into the tub behind Bella, snaking my arms around her body. "You should have woken me up," I said sleepily.

She jumped at my touch and my words, but turned to smile at me anyway. "You looked like you could use the sleep."

"Mmm, I'm never too tired to shower with you."

We took our time, pleasuring each other under the warm spray and then thoroughly washing each other. We ended up having to rush through getting dressed and packing up, cutting it close to check-out time, but it would have been worth it to pay the late check-out fee.

After meeting our friends for breakfast in one of the restaurants in the hotel, Bella and I decided to go to a movie in the afternoon. Bella wanted to see _The Great Gatsby_, so we found a nearby theater and drove over there from the hotel.

I purchased our tickets and sent Bella into the theater while I got our snacks. With a large popcorn and soda in hand, I made my way into the theater and had no problem locating her.

"Wow, busy day, huh?" I said sarcastically. There were only about six other people in the theater.

"Yeah, it's a shame we couldn't get better seats," she retorted, having chosen seats right in the middle at the perfect viewing angle. "I guess most people are still sleeping off their hangovers or having New Year's Day parties."

"More space for us." I lifted the armrest between us and put my arm around Bella, balancing the popcorn on our laps.

A few minutes later, the movie started. Bella curled into my side while we munched on our popcorn and enjoyed the show. I was more into the movie than I thought I would be.

At some point during the feature, Bella leaned closer and whispered that she needed to go to the restroom. "I'll be back in a minute," she promised, handing me the bucket of popcorn so it wouldn't spill when she stood up.

"Okay," I said distractedly, giving her a quick peck on her lips.

I stayed where I was, eating popcorn while fully focused on the screen. I had no idea how much time had passed when I turned to comment to Bella on the movie and realized she still wasn't back. I looked around, expecting to see her walking up the aisle any second, but she wasn't there.

I began to worry, knowing that she wasn't a girly-girl who spent fifteen minutes in the bathroom fixing her face. She'd normally be in and out quickly, especially considering she hadn't been wearing any makeup today.

A feeling of panic took over and I dropped the bucket of popcorn, shooting up out of my seat and rushing through the aisle. I ran down the stairs and toward the exit, squinting at the bright light when I opened the door. My head whipped from left to right, looking for any sign of Bella or the direction of the restrooms. Seeing a sign for the restrooms down to the left, I took off in that direction.

The sign had an arrow pointing down another hallway, and I heard Bella before I even turned the corner.

"Get off me!" she screamed before I heard a grunt from a distinctly male voice.

I had to fight back the bile rising in my throat when I reached the hallway and took in the sight before me.

* * *

**A/N: Well, the bubble had to burst at some point! Sorry for the cliffie, but we'll find out what Edward encountered in the next chapter.**

**Fanfiction was having issues over the weekend, so if I didn't reply to your review, it's because it didn't show up. I don't think anything posted on Saturday.**

**As usual, teasers and more on my Facebook and Twitter profiles.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This chapter describes an attempted rape, so if this is something you are sensitive to, please feel free to skip it. If you PM me, I'll send you a summary.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The night could not have been more perfect.

And, New Year's Day was off to a pretty good start, as well.

Edward and I barely made it to check-out on time after taking pleasure in each other's bodies one more time. It had been such a wonderful evening, filled with fun, laughter and my sexy boyfriend. I didn't think I would ever get enough of him.

After enjoying a late breakfast with our friends, Edward and I decided to go to the movies on New Year's Day. I knew he wasn't as interested in _The Great Gatsby_ as I was, yet he went to see it for me. We shared popcorn and a soda, which somehow ended up in my cup holder even though I wasn't a big soda drinker. Yet, with the saltiness of the popcorn, I drank most of it anyway.

I noticed that Edward was surprisingly enthralled with the movie, so I quietly told him that I was going to the bathroom. I left the nearly empty theater quickly and walked down the deserted hall in the direction of the restrooms.

As soon as I turned the corner leading to the bathrooms, I felt it. That prickly feeling on the back of my neck that I had once before … the one that felt like I was being watched. I quickened my pace into the ladies' room, hoping to do my business and get back to Edward as rapidly as possible.

The bathroom was as deserted as the rest of the movie theater, so I chose the closest stall and did what needed to be done. Once I finished, I moved to the sinks and washed my hands, drying them under the heat of the electric dryer. The noise of the dryer seemed even louder than usual in the empty space.

The dryer was still going when I decided enough was enough and I really wanted to get back to Edward. The second I stepped out of the restroom door, I ran into what felt like a solid wall. Looking up, I realized that I had been mistaken—drastically mistaken.

The wall was my worst nightmare.

James.

"It's about time, princess. I've been waiting for you," he sneered.

My breath caught in my throat as he pushed me back against the nearby wall, effectively cornering me at the end of the dimly lit hallway. The push wasn't enough to injure me thankfully, but he certainly made his intentions clear with the position of his body up against mine.

"I hope you had a good time last night," he whispered with his stale breath in my face. "Did lover boy satisfy your every need? How special for him to sing a song just for you."

My eyes widened as realization hit me. "You were at the hotel?" I asked, trying to buy myself some time to figure out a way around him.

His response was laughter. "You didn't think I was going to give up on you that easily, did you? I've been waiting for my chance to get you alone again." His grin was sinister.

He must have waited around at the hotel and followed us to the theater. "What do you want?" I asked in a small voice.

"Oh, my precious … isn't it obvious? I want _you_, and I'm not going to take no for an answer." With his words, he thrust his hips into me and I could feel his arousal, causing me to cringe even further into the corner. There was no doubt in my mind that he planned to rape me, right here and right now.

"Help!" I screamed, but James had his hand over my mouth before the word was completely out.

I struggled against him, though just his body weight leaning into me was enough to overpower me. "That's right," he said, sickly sweet. "Put up a fight. It makes it so much better."

I continued to try to move away from him. With one hand over my mouth, his other hand came up under my top and grabbed my breast. I was grunting under his hand as loud as I could and wriggling as much as possible, but that only caused him to grip me harder.

Fear coursed through me at the thought of not being able to get away from him. _Edward,_ I thought. _Please help me!_ Tears started streaming down my face.

Eventually, he pulled his hand out from under my shirt and gripped my waist hard, pushing me down to the floor as he straddled my legs. I continued trying to fight him off. He opened the button and zipper of his jeans with one hand before going to work on mine.

I continued kicking my legs as much as I could and slapping at him with my hands, so he was unable to open my pants. His hand finally left my mouth and went straight for my jeans. I took the immediate opportunity to call out.

"Get off me!" I yelled, still hitting him with as much force as I could muster from my position underneath him.

I was just about to yell out for help again when I heard the voice of my angel.

"Somebody, help! Call the police!" I heard Edward yell, his voice getting louder as he neared us.

A moment later, he arrived, once again lifting James off of me. I crawled backwards and made myself as small as possible up against the wall, covering up my partially opened jeans.

Edward pushed James up against the wall a few feet from me. I could see the anger in his eyes, hatred rolling off his body in waves. His hand was on James' throat, holding him to the wall and cutting off his air supply.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked through gritted teeth, not taking his eyes off of James for a second.

I nodded my head profusely, unable to make my voice work, but I knew Edward could see me in his periphery when he acknowledged me with a quick nod.

Just then, a security guard and a theater employee rounded the corner and ran down the hallway.

"What's going on?" the security guard shouted.

"This piece of scum," Edward spat. "Just tried to rape my girlfriend. You need to call the police, _now_, because I want him behind bars."

The security guard looked to James' red face, with Edward's hand still blocking his airway, and back at Edward before pulling out a two-way radio and asking someone to call the police. The other theater employee just looked on with a stunned expression.

"Okay, sir. The police are being called. You can release him now and I'll escort him to the security office."

Edward stepped back from James, but not before applying just a little more pressure to his neck. James crumbled to the ground in front of me and I scrambled to move away, my breathing coming in rapid pants.

Edward ran over to me and pulled me into his arms down on the floor, cradling my body to his in his lap. "Shh, baby. It's over now. Everything's gonna be okay," he said gently while stroking my hair. I hadn't even realized that I was sobbing into his chest.

The security guard placed James in plastic rip-tie cuffs before turning to us. "I'll need you to stick around to talk to the police," he said, almost regretfully.

"Yeah, of course," Edward answered. "We just need to go get our coats from the theater."

"I can get them!" the previously mute employee exclaimed, seemingly eager to have some part in the drama. "Um, you can go wait in the employee lounge."

Edward thanked him and told him which theater we had been in and where our seats were, and then he helped me up off the floor. He put his arm around me, practically holding me up, as we followed the security guard and James to the office area.

The guard pointed to a door marked "Lounge" and told us he'd come get us when the police arrived, saying we could help ourselves to anything we needed.

Edward ushered me through the door and sat me down on a couch. He scanned the room quickly before running over to a water cooler and pouring a cup. Crouching back in front of me, he pushed the cup into my hands. "Drink this," he urged. "Tell me what you need and I'll get it for you."

I drank almost the entire cup in a few swallows. "I'm fine," I assured him. "I just need a minute to get myself together." I wiped the tears from my face as best as I could.

He moved up onto the couch and pulled me close, kissing the top of my head. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you," he said softly, regretfully.

"What?" I practically shrieked. "But you were! If you hadn't gotten there when you did, I don't know what would have happened." I sat up and looked him in the eye, and I could easily see that he was beating himself up over this.

"I should have just gone with you," he said, shaking his head.

"Edward," I cut him off. "There's no way you could have known. It's never been unsafe to go to the bathroom in a movie theater before."

"But, your dad said—"

"What?" My eyes went wide. "What does my dad have to do with this?"

He looked a bit remorseful. "I'm sorry, baby," he said, hugging me tight. "I told him about James' last attack over Christmas because I was worried and wanted to know what I could do to protect you." One look at my face told him I was not pleased. "I'm sorry for going against your wishes, Bella, but I'm glad I did."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm surprised he let me come back to Seattle at all."

"He was pretty upset at first. But, he did tell me some things that helped."

I looked at him doubtfully. "Like what?"

"For one thing, he told me it would be better not to attack back, explaining that I could end up behind bars with the bastard. And you know how much I wanted to beat him to a pulp. Charlie said that it was better to fight to restrain, rather than to incapacitate." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'm glad you listened to him, because I hate the thought of you going to jail."

His expression turned sad. "He also told me not to let you go anywhere alone, just in case. Obviously, I failed at that."

"Edward, first of all, I would have thought you were being ridiculous if you insisted on walking me to the bathroom. Second of all, we were inside. It's not like anyone could have predicted that James would follow us here and be waiting for me."

"He _what_?" Edward yelled with wide eyes.

Before I could answer, the door opened and the security guard stepped inside the lounge, telling us that the cops had just pulled up. We followed him down the hall, overhearing an officer talking to James.

"Well, Mr. Hunter, why am I not surprised to see you on the other side of a rape attempt?"

Another officer approached us and quickly ushered us back into the lounge. He introduced himself as Detective O'Grady with a no-nonsense attitude, and took a seat.

"Why don't you tell me your names and what happened here today."

I started, quietly recounting what happened from the time I left Edward in the theater, including what James said about being at the hotel last night and how it appeared he had waited for us and followed us. I could feel Edward cringing next to me, but I kept my emotions as neutral as possible.

When I was finished, Edward added his own information. He followed everything up by telling the detective about our other two run-ins with James.

"Okay, I think I have enough for now," he told us, closing his notebook. "I'll let you know if I need anything else, but I don't think Mr. Hunter will be a problem anymore. He's currently on parole after serving time for another rape, so this should easily send him right back to prison for a good, long time."

Edward and I both sagged in relief.

"Thank you, Detective," I said when he stood to leave. Edward shook his hand before he walked out of the room.

"Let's go home, baby," Edward said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Please."

* * *

**A/N: I know a lot of you probably wanted to see Edward beat the crap out of James, but keep in mind that he did what he had to do to protect Bella, both in the moment and for the future.**

**Let me know your thoughts on this chapter! I am thrilled at the response to this story so far. You guys are wonderful.**

**I am donating my services as a beta to Fandom for Oklahoma. Please check out the website at Oklahoma dot fandomcause dot info. There are lots of awesome teasers already posted.**

**Don't forget that teasers and more will be on my Facebook and Twitter profiles.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The weeks since James' attack passed in a blur. I was worried that Bella might have a hard time getting over it, but she thankfully bounced back quickly. She was so much stronger than she realized, and I never wasted a chance to tell her that.

We gave the police additional information on our previous run-ins with James, including the names of witnesses to those incidents. Rose and Alice corroborated our statements about the first night he showed up, while Eric provided a statement regarding the time right before Christmas.

Even though there were no other witnesses to the actual rape attempt, the pattern of behavior and the fact that he was twice witnessed in a bar were enough to send James back to jail for violating his parole. Charlie may have had a hand in the swift justice, knowing a few important people on the Seattle police force, but I was sure it was bound to happen anyway.

We were informed that James would be behind bars for a minimum of twelve years with no chance of parole. I was pretty confident that helped us both sleep better at night.

School resumed for both of us, and our lives went back to normal. Bella spent more time at my apartment than she did at her own, which was perfectly fine with me. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted her to just move in already.

But, I knew Bella, and she was nothing if not practical. She'd argue that it would be a waste to move when her lease was up in a few months anyway. I knew it was not likely that she'd find someone to sublet her apartment for only three months. Maybe I could at least convince her to move in after graduation.

Bella had already told me that she planned to stay in Seattle after she graduated if she could. There were plenty of publishing houses and newspapers in the area for her to try to find a job, but she was worried about her lack of experience since she hadn't been able to get an internship like she wanted to last summer.

I wish she'd take help from me—it's not like I couldn't afford to support her—but I knew she wouldn't, and I would always respect her independence.

"Man, I am so ready for Cancun," Emmett whined as we lounged around the practice room on a break one afternoon in early March. "Rosie left this itty bitty bikini at my place the other day just to tease me. I swear, I think she has more clothes at my apartment than she has left at her own."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, honestly curious. Maybe my thoughts were getting ahead of me with wanting Bella to move in already.

"Nah, not really. It's just weird. I've never had a relationship last to the point where there's a poofy sponge hangin' in my shower, ya know?"

I chuckled at his description and could totally relate. Except … I didn't see anything weird about it. To me, it was absolutely perfect.

"Yeah, Alice stays at my place more than at her own," Jasper chimed in. "I don't know why the two of them even keep that apartment anymore."

"Have you actually asked her to move in?" I wondered.

"No, but I'm thinking things are progressing in that direction anyway." He shrugged.

Satisfied with their responses, my thoughts drifted in another direction. "I'm thinking of asking Bella to marry me," I blurted out.

Emmett's eyes went wide. "All ready?"

I smiled. "Yeah," I said calmly. "It just feels right, you know? I know she's it for me, and I just … I don't know … I always want to be with her and protect her. I know I won't ever want someone else or love anyone else the way I love her." I shook my head, sure that I wasn't making any sense and they wouldn't get it.

But, Jasper surprised me. "I get it. When it's right, it's right." He slapped his hand on my shoulder before adding, "More power to ya!"

"When are you gonna pop the question?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know yet. I guess I need to get a ring first and talk to Charlie. Maybe I should do it in Cancun."

"Awe, man!" Emmett complained. "Way to show us up! I mean, we're already getting that awesome suite, but you're making it a surprise for Bella. Now you're gonna one-up us even more by proposing? We'll never hear the end of that." He shook his head in defeat, and I could only laugh.

"Sorry, man. I'm not sure yet, but I'll try to make sure my proposal doesn't reflect badly on the two of you jokers," I said mockingly.

After practice was over, I texted Bella to tell her I was on my way home. She wrote back quickly, letting me know that she was at the library and would be at least another hour, but she'd meet me at my place when she was done.

I made a spur of the moment decision and walked a few blocks out of my way, ending up in a jewelry store. It couldn't hurt to look, I mused. Even if I didn't buy anything today, at least I would be able to get an idea of what I might want in the future.

A bell above the door chimed as I walked into the small store, and a woman looked up from her magazine at me from behind a counter near the back.

"Welcome to Alexander's," she greeted. With her graying hair and reading glasses now dangling from her neck on a fancy chain, she reminded me of my grandmother. "Is there something I can help you with, or would you just like to browse?"

I took a few more steps inside and glanced around. "Um," I started with my hand gripping my hair. "Can you just point me to your engagement rings?"

"Certainly, dear." She walked behind the counter to my left and stopped midway down the case so I followed her over. "All of our settings are in this area, but most of the stones aren't real. They're just to give you an idea. We typically sell the stones separately and then set them for you in the ring of your choice."

I glanced at the display, immediately overwhelmed. I didn't know the first thing about ring shopping.

"I'll leave you to look, but let me know if you have any questions," she added before moving back toward her stool.

My hand ran through my hair again, pulling tightly as I contemplated my ability to do this on my own. "Actually," I said, stopping her before she could go too far. "Maybe you can help me. I'm not really sure where to start."

"Sure." She came back to stand before me behind the counter with a sympathetic smile. "The first question I always ask is whether you think your girlfriend would prefer to pick out her own ring. That was pretty unheard of in my day," she said with a chuckle. "But seems to be all the rage these days."

"No, I'm positive that she wouldn't," I told her. "If she had it her way, the fake stone would stay in there because she wouldn't want me to spend my money on her."

"Okay then, let's start with what she prefers: white or yellow. If she likes yellow, that narrows it down since the only option is gold. But if she likes white, then we have white gold or platinum to choose from."

I bit my lip and yanked on my hair again. Bella didn't wear much jewelry, so for now, I'd have to go with what I like on her. "Let's start with white gold or platinum."

Moving over to the left of the case, she opened it from the back and pulled out a tray of rings. "As far as style, your choices range everywhere from traditional solitaires in any shape to much fancier settings."

I glanced over the tray, quickly noting that some of the fancier settings would definitely not be Bella's style. At the same time, a simple solitaire didn't seem quite right, either. "I think I can rule out anything with too many stones. Her tastes are simple and she has tiny hands, so I think these fancier ones would be too much," I said, waving my hand over some of the rings in question.

Reaching down, she pulled out another tray that had more of the simple designs on it. Still, I was lost looking at them.

"Can you give me a minute?" I asked. She nodded politely and moved back to her stool while I pulled out my phone.

I knew I needed help, and there was only one person that could do it.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Alice answered after only one ring.

"I need your help, Ali. Are you busy?"

Without giving her details, I asked her to meet me at Alexander's and she promised to be there quickly. I went back to perusing the rings in the cases, thankful that it only took Alice about five minutes to arrive at the store.

"Shopping emergencies are my specialty," she announced as she breezed through the door. "So, what are we looking for today?"

Her eyes went wide as she reached my side and took in the displays of engagement rings.

"I'm overwhelmed, Ali," I admitted with defeat in my voice.

Her wide eyes turned to me, but the expression on her face quickly turned to one of joy. "Well, Edward, you called the right person for the job." With a clap of her hands, we got started.

I told her about my initial thoughts—nothing too fancy or flashy but not totally plain—and she agreed. We began discussing the pros and cons of various settings and styles, pointing out a few that the woman graciously took out for us to view.

Alice was more help than I ever could have asked for, even down to knowing Bella's ring size. When I finally picked a ring, I was confident Bella would love it as much as I did.

"I think it goes without saying that I won't tell her about this," Alice assured me with a gentle hand on my arm.

"Thank you. I definitely want it to be a surprise, especially since I'm not sure when I'm going to propose yet and I still have to talk to Charlie."

I followed the saleswoman over to a register for her to ring up my purchase. "I'll call you when it's ready in a few days. Do you need financing for today's purchase?" she asked sweetly.

"Um, no." I wasn't sure what Alice knew of my financial situation, but now wasn't the time to be shy about it. I pulled out the debit card that was attached to my trust fund and handed it to the saleswoman. I'd never used it before. But, my grandfather had always told me that he wanted me to have the money for my future.

I couldn't think of a better purchase to start my future than the one that would tie me to Bella for the rest of our lives.

Now, I just had to talk to Charlie and get his blessing.

* * *

**A/N: Now that James is out of the picture, our happy couple can go back to being happy!**

**Your reviews make me happy! Thank you all for the love and support you've shown this story. If you haven't yet checked out my other WIP, A Family Affair, please hop on over and give it a try.**

**Teasers and more are always on Facebook and Twitter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I always hated packing.

No matter where I was going or what I was doing, packing sucked. This day was no different, and what made it worse was that I had to do it without Edward because he was at his own apartment doing the same.

While a lot of my clothes had found their way to his place over the last few months, summer clothes and bathing suits had not. They were all tucked neatly away at my place, having not even been used much last summer when I was still having trouble getting around.

What a difference a year makes.

This time last year, I was packing up a few belongings to head back to Forks alone. Now, a year later, I was headed for some Spring Break fun with my boyfriend and our best friends. I couldn't wait.

If only I could get through this packing.

Alice and I had gone shopping, and I had been happy—for once—to spend money on some new bathing suits. I was never one to show much skin before, but Edward had a way of making me feel confident and beautiful, and I wanted to be sexy for him. I also bought a few new sundresses that would be nice enough to wear to the fancy restaurants at the resort.

Thankfully, I finished packing by the time Edward arrived at my apartment. We were staying here tonight, and the rest of the gang was staying upstairs so we'd all be together in the morning to head to the airport early.

"Hi, baby," he said as he entered the apartment with the key I'd given him.

We weren't officially living together, but some days it felt like we were. I knew he was fine with the arrangement considering he was the one to always insist we stayed together. I tried not to doubt anything he said when it came to our relationship, trusting he would be honest with me if something bothered him.

"Perfect timing," I told him, throwing my arms around his neck and greeting him with a searing kiss.

"Mmm," he hummed as we broke apart. "Not that I'm complaining, but to what do I owe that pleasure?"

"I'm just excited to get out of here with my awesome boyfriend." I smiled at him and gave him another kiss in thanks.

Although he continually told me that I didn't need to thank him for the trip, I still sometimes felt bad about him spending his money on me. I was slowly getting over it, and little things he spent his money on didn't bother me anymore, but the trip was a big expense. It would take some getting used to.

Thankfully, he was patient with me.

We had an early night and an even earlier morning, since we needed to leave for the airport at six a.m. We all piled into Emmett's Jeep with our meager luggage and Alice's wardrobe for the trek to Sea-Tac.

Even at the early hour, everyone was buzzing with excitement. It was in the air. We left the dreary Seattle weather behind and headed for the sun and surf of Mexico. I settled in next to Edward for the nine hour flight. Although we had one short layover, we didn't have to change planes.

"You nervous?" Edward asked, noticing my lip biting.

"I just hate take off and landing," I admitted. "I've never been a fan of flying."

He lifted the armrest between us and put his arm around me, taking my hand from my lap in his other hand.

"Have you ever been to Mexico before?" he questioned, surely trying to distract me from the fact that the plane was now slowly moving toward the runway.

"No, I haven't travelled much at all. Phoenix to Sea-Tac is my specialty."

"Well, I've been to lots of places, but never Mexico. So, this is a first we get to do together," he said quietly before kissing the side of my head.

"I like firsts with you."

I smiled up at him and captured his lips in a chaste kiss, but that wasn't enough for him. He deepened it and I'm sure would have continued until we were safely at thirty-five thousand feet, had Emmett not interrupted us from the next row with a catcall.

We both laughed, but Edward reached over and punched Emmett good naturedly in the shoulder anyway.

Our flight arrived in Cancun right on time, and we surprisingly collected our luggage, made it through customs and found the transport van for the resort rather quickly. The ride to the resort was only about fifteen minutes long and full of anticipation. I watched as miles of sand and ocean went by out the window and couldn't wait to stick my feet in.

A porter came to meet us as we pulled up to the resort's entrance. "Do we each need to check in, or are all of the rooms under one name?" I asked Alice while our luggage was loaded onto a trolley.

"It's all under my name, so I'll take care of everything," she told me, but I didn't miss the wink she gave Edward over my shoulder.

I turned to him and found a smirk on his face. He wrapped his arms around me, preventing me from going anywhere while everyone else walked into the lobby.

"What did you do?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," he said somewhat defensively. "It's just … well, everyone else wanted to get a suite and they had one with three bedrooms, so we're all staying together."

He made it sound so innocent, until I picked up on what he really said. "A suite?"

"Well, yeah." He shrugged. "I know you didn't want me to spend a lot of money, which is why I didn't tell you. But, I really wanted us to just be able to relax and enjoy ourselves. We'll be able to go to the spa, the adults-only pool, we have butler service …" he trailed off. I could tell by the look on his face that he was expecting my anger.

I decided that, for once in my life, I should just accept what someone wanted to give to me.

I threaded my fingers through the back of his hair and pulled his face down to mine. "Thank you," I said, right before kissing him. "That was really thoughtful, and I will enjoy every minute of it with you."

He let out a breath of relief and I laughed. "Shall we?" he asked, before leading me to the door.

As soon as we stepped into the lobby, I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. Even just the lobby lived up to the name "Paradisus."

The high roof was open in places, revealing the clear, blue sky. The marble floors looked so shiny, you could eat off them. But, what truly caught my attention was the sound of flowing water. Off to my right, just passed a lounge area with several sofas, was a fountain with plants growing in and around the water.

Straight ahead, I could see a bridge over another pool of water with fountains and plants on either side. Looking straight down the bridge, I could see all the way to the ocean. It was a breathtaking sight.

As I was taking it all in, Alice came bounding over to us, handing us key cards. "The porter is going to show us the way," she said, already skipping off to follow our luggage.

We walked down several paths with beautiful landscaping in bright, vibrant colors on either side. There were a multitude of buildings that we passed along the way. I even noticed the adults-only pool in our travels. Our building was just on the other side of it.

The porter led us to the second floor. "Only your suite is on this floor," he told us as Alice opened the door and he began to unload our luggage. "And, one other suite below you, so you'll have plenty of privacy. Your butler for the length of your stay is Amun. There are instructions by the phone for how to reach him, but do not hesitate to do so."

"Thank you," Edward said, handing him a tip while the rest of us gaped at the sitting room of the suite.

"Edward and Bella, that's your room over there," Alice directed while I tried to pick my jaw up off the floor. I didn't even care about the bedroom. The view was stunning. There was a terrace directly ahead of me and I was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. All of the blinds were open, and it felt like we had a panoramic view of the beach.

I stepped out onto the terrace and felt a warm breeze blow around me. Even though it was dinner time, the sun was still shining and the beach to the left was still buzzing. Right in front of me, the beach was empty.

I felt him as soon as he stepped outside. Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and he put his chin on my shoulder. "I think that's our private beach."

"We have a private beach?" I asked, slightly stunned.

"Just part of the package," he said, shrugging. "We can always go to the main pool or regular beach for activities, but we've got options."

Just then, Emmett and Rose joined us on the terrace. "We have three terraces and two private hot tubs!" Emmett shouted. "So, I don't have to see anyone else's naked ass except my Rosie."

Edward and I laughed as Rose smacked him on the back of the head. "You'll be lucky if you get to see my naked ass," she warned him with a scowl.

"You wanna go check out our room?" Edward murmured in my ear.

I nodded and we were off. Edward led me by the hand into the spacious room, which was complete with a king size bed and private terrace.

"Wow," was all I could manage. "How did we manage to get this room?" Passing by an open door on the way here, I had noticed that the other rooms only had double beds.

Edward shrugged. "Luck of the draw, I guess. We've got one of the hot tubs in our bathroom."

We walked into the bathroom and I had to remind myself to close my mouth again. It was extremely spacious with the whirlpool tub and a large shower. I was already picturing what we could do in this bathroom.

"Knock, knock!" Alice announced from the open doorway. "Are you guys up for dinner in about an hour?" We both nodded so she continued. "Good. I just called and got us a reservation at Mole. Amun said it would be good for tonight since it's not as fancy, but he'd make us reservations for the fancier places for other nights. After dinner, we can explore the property and then there's a bar and a lounge we can check out."

Leave it to Alice to have our whole evening planned out already. "Sounds good," I told her. "I guess we'll just get changed."

Edward followed her to the door and closed it behind her. He returned to me and wrapped me in his arms while giving me a heated kiss. "An hour is plenty of time. I was thinking maybe we could check out that shower first."

"I like the way you think," I retorted. "And, thank you, Edward. This really … it's just amazing and I'm so glad I'm here with you."

"Me, too, baby."

We undressed and headed for the shower without taking our hands or lips from each other. Once the water was heated and we stepped inside, I enjoyed the rainfall while Edward enjoyed my body, kissing me all over and running his hands everywhere he could reach.

I spun him around and returned the favor while he stood under the water. He groaned when my hand reached his all ready erect cock and began stroking.

"I want you so bad, babe," he said, moving us to a bench in the corner and pointing one of the many streams of water onto our bodies.

"I'm yours," I told him quietly, which elicited a growl from him.

He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I wasted no time sinking down over him and savoring the feeling of completion I always had when he was inside of me.

He licked and kissed my chest while his hands supported my back. I rose and fell above him in a steady rhythm until we were both panting for breath. I leaned my head back when his kisses made their way up my neck.

"You're so fucking sexy," he told me in a whisper and I whimpered. The truth was, I never felt sexy before Edward, but he had a way of making me believe it.

When his fingers began circling my clit, I knew I was nearing the edge. "More," I pleaded.

He rubbed harder and met my thrusts from below. In a flash, I climaxed around him and my body turned to Jell-O. I felt him holding me up as he slammed into me from below, bellowing out his own climax only moments later.

"Fuck," he said breathlessly. "I'll never get tired of seeing you fall apart like that." He raised my body up to meet his and held me tightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: There's more Mexico to come! Pictures of the resort are on my Facebook page. This is a real resort that I've had the pleasure of staying at (although not in the Presidential Suite), and it truly is like paradise. I will never forget the bridge where you can see straight down to the ocean. It was literally the first thing I noticed when I walked into the lobby.**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts. Please remember, if you're not signed in, I can't respond to your review.**

**Teasers and more on Facebook and Twitter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

By the time Edward and I were dressed for dinner, the rest of our gang was already gathered in the sitting room with drinks. Edward pulled me down onto a couch with him, and I was immediately handed a glass of champagne.

"Where did this come from?" I questioned.

"There's a fully stocked bar, and the staff replenishes it ever day. The joys of an all-inclusive resort," Jasper answered.

"We'll be making good use of this!" Emmett offered.

Rose raised her glass. "How about a toast?" We all nodded and lifted our glasses with her. "To friendship and fun, and a fabulous trip!"

Glasses clinked all around before we drank our champagne.

Edward's arm tightened around me. "To us," he said quietly. I smiled and tapped my glass with his, repeating his words before taking a drink of the bubbly liquid.

Emmett's voice rang out across the room. "Awe, look at the lovebirds. If you just twist your arms together, you'd look like newlyweds!"

That earned him a smack on the back of his head from Rose. I laughed, but felt Edward stiffen next to me.

"Something wrong?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm?" he said distractedly. "Uh … no. I'm fine. Probably just a little jet lagged. I'll be right back." With that, he got up and ran into our room before I even had a chance to respond.

I looked around, puzzled, but no one else was even paying attention to help me decipher that strange exchange.

Edward returned quickly with a smile on his face, so I put the issue out of my mind when Alice announced that it was time to head out to dinner.

We all enjoyed the delicious Mexican cuisine, free flowing drinks and impeccable service at Mole. The waiter was not only attentive, but insistent that we order some of everything. He continually reminded us that it was all included so we should order as much as we wanted. I felt guilty that so much food would be wasted, but I shouldn't have feared with Emmett at the table. He made sure that everyone's plates were empty.

Once we were completely stuffed and slightly buzzed, we set off on a walk around the resort property. The sky was still clear and the moon was shining, casting a beautiful glow off the ocean and pool surfaces. Edward didn't let his arm leave my waist once while we were walking.

We checked out the other restaurants and Alice made notes on where we would dine each night. We found the main pool with swim-up bar, a grill for daytime eating, the breakfast and lunch buffet areas, as well as the spa. When we stumbled upon the main bar, Alice insisted that it was time to go in.

The ambiance inside was just as wonderful as the rest of the resort. The bar itself glowed from within with neon lights. Comfortable couches were placed randomly throughout the space, with regular tables and chairs interspersed around the dance floor. Quite a few people were already on the dance floor, moving to the beat of the music.

The guys went to get drinks while I settled on a couch with Alice and Rose.

"This place is awesome," Rose exclaimed.

"Do you mean the bar or the resort?" Alice questioned.

"All of it!"

I couldn't agree more. "It's so beautiful here. I can't wait to get my feet in the sand and relax by the pool tomorrow," I added.

The guys returned with our drinks, and we all sat and relaxed for a while, taking in the atmosphere. Alice was the first to jump up, insisting that Jasper dance with her. Groans sounded from the rest of the group, still too full from dinner and too tired from the long day to want to hit the dance floor.

Edward thankfully stayed with me, and I snuggled into his side on the couch for a while. We chatted a bit, discussing what we wanted to explore the next day.

"I definitely want you to take advantage of the spa at some point," he told me. "Your leg can't be doing great after that long flight. I'm sure a massage would help."

I smiled at him and kissed him for his thoughtfulness. He was right. My leg was stiff and painful, although it would loosen up eventually. "Will you go with me?"

"I've never had a massage before."

"The first one I ever had—if you don't count physical therapy—was on New Year's Eve. I think you'll like it. Plus, we can do it together. Alice said they do couple's massages."

"Okay. We'll set it up tomorrow."

Edward did eventually get me out on the dance floor, promising we'd go easy and just enjoy a few slow songs knowing my leg couldn't handle any more than that. He held me close the entire time that we swayed to the music.

"It's not often that I get to enjoy being on this side of the music with you," he murmured in my ear.

I hummed and laid my head on his chest. "This is nice," I concurred.

He hummed along with the music, his chest vibrating against me. I relished in his hands roaming my back and playing with the ends of my hair. He was always threading his fingers through my hair, and it was a feeling I enjoyed immensely.

"I better not get too used to this," I told him. "Because once we get back to Seattle, I'm going to have to give you up to the stage again."

He separated our bodies slightly and looked into my eyes, his green blazing into me. "You don't ever have to give me up. You know that, right? I'm yours, for as long as you'll have me."

With my arms around his neck, I kissed him gently. "Of course I know that. Just as I'm yours." I gave him a reassuring smile, not understanding where his insecurity was coming from.

"Take a walk with me?" he asked suddenly.

"Sure."

He led me off the dance floor. We stopped momentarily to let our friends know that we were leaving before walking out of the bar.

"Where are we going?"

He shrugged. "Do you want to walk on the beach for a little bit?"

"That sounds nice."

We made our way through the lobby to the bridge I had seen when we arrived. My heart was thumping wildly at the romantic view ahead of me; the moon was shining brightly over the sand and surf at the end of a long, wooden bridge. It was picture perfect.

We strolled hand in hand across the bridge, stopping at the end to remove our shoes. I held my sandals in one hand and Edward's hand in the other as our toes took their first dip into the sand. It was cool from the lack of sun, but soft around my feet.

Edward led me down the beach in the direction of our building. We walked slowly, enjoying the night air and the serene sound of waves crashing on the shore. It was the perfect setting to be with the one you love.

Eventually, he stopped and turned around, grasping both of my hands in his own larger ones. "We've only been here a few hours, and already I feel like everything is perfect," he said quietly.

"Me, too." I looked at his face and took in the serious but loving expression.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, running his thumbs softly over the backs of my hands.

"I think I loved you before I even knew you," he told me, causing me to smile at him. Looking into my eyes, he continued. "You were so different … so perfect. I don't think I ever told you, but I remember watching you a few times before we met. You were so happy, even when you were by yourself, never looking for attention like all the other women I saw every night.

"It was exactly a year ago that I decided I would do whatever it took to meet you. Did I ever tell you that I tried to find you that night?"

I shook my head, still smiling at him. Even though the memory of what happened the next day was difficult, knowing he wanted to meet me as much as I wanted to meet him made it all worth it.

"You stayed in one spot most of the night while Alice came and went, and you looked so content. I knew you were beautiful on the outside, and I think I knew I'd find you just as beautiful on the inside, too. I ran off the stage as soon as we were done, but you were out the door before I could get to you. I promised myself that I wouldn't miss the next opportunity.

"Of course, no one had any idea what would happen the next day," he said, squeezing my hands gently. I pursed my lips but nodded gently, wondering where he was going with all of this.

"If there's one thing I learned from that, it's that life is too short, and when you know something is right, you need to go after it and never let it go."

"Definitely," I agreed with confidence.

With another deep breath, he released my right hand and dropped down to one knee in the sand. My mouth fell open and my eyes went wide. He couldn't be … could he?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of lightening and thought we might get stormed on any minute, but couldn't care less as Edward started speaking again.

"Bella, I don't want to spend another minute of my life without you. I love you more than I ever thought possible, and I want to share in every joy with you, and even the sorrow. Nothing would make me happier than having you by my side for the rest of our days and calling you my wife. Will you marry me?"

My breath hitched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box.

Edward didn't even have the box opened before I answered him. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you, Edward," I said, dropping down in the sand in front of him and throwing my arms around his neck. I kissed him with every bit of love that I had in me, and he responded in kind.

"I love you, so much," I choked out when we came up for air. I could feel the tears rolling down my face, but I didn't care. I had never even thought about getting married, but knew I gave him the right answer because the vision of growing old with Edward, surrounded by our children and grandchildren flashed through my mind and looked absolutely perfect.

"I love you, too, baby. Thank you." He was smiling, but I could see the tears in his eyes, the glassiness highlighted by the moon. "The ring!" he suddenly exclaimed.

I had forgotten all about the box he'd been holding. He quickly opened it and pulled out a stunning three stone ring, slipping it on the ring finger of my left hand and placing a kiss right above it. It was a perfect fit.

"The three stones represent past, present and future," he told me.

"It's perfect," I said, admiring the platinum setting with one larger round stone and two smaller ones.

We kissed deeply again until I noticed more flashes. "Is that lightening?" I asked, curious because there still wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Edward chuckled. "I don't think that's lightening, baby." He nodded his head toward the pool deck, just off the beach. "I think we were followed."

"Can we come down now?" Alice shouted, already halfway down the steps to the beach.

"Yes," Edward and I said in unison, matching mile-wide smiles on our faces.

The rest of our friends bounded toward us, shouting congratulations the whole way. Alice nearly knocked me over with her hug, but Edward was there to catch me, as always.

"I got pictures!" Alice exclaimed.

"Of course you did, Ali," Edward said, shaking his head. "Somehow, I knew you wouldn't be far behind us."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed some more of the vacation, and of course, the engagement! I posted a picture of Bella's engagement ring on my Facebook profile.**

**Teasers and more on Facebook and Twitter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Since the 2,100 word chapter with no plot advancement was so popular in my other story, A Family Affair, I thought I'd treat you to the same here. This one has a tiny bit of plot, but is essentially 2,300 words of smut. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Once our engagement was official, Bella and I headed back to our suite with our motley crew of friends in tow. Champagne was passed around once again as everyone offered toasts in our name.

"To knowing what you want in life, and going for it," Em offered with a raised glass, surprising me with the sincerity coming from my makes-a-joke-out-of-everything best friend.

"Oh my gosh, a wedding! So exciting!" Alice exclaimed, clapping her hands and bouncing in her seat. "When do you want to get married? Spring is always nice, but winter weddings can be so beautiful."

"Slow down, Alice," my future bride reprimanded. "We just got engaged twenty minutes ago. I should probably tell my parents about it first, don'tcha think?"

Alice, having been properly chastised, bit her lip to keep from saying anything else. I shook my head at her enthusiasm and gripped Bella's hand tighter. We hadn't lost our physical connection, not even for a second, since I slipped the ring on her finger.

Bella decided that she could actually call her dad and tell him the news since he was two hours behind us, so we slipped into our room to have some privacy. Well, she needed privacy, and I still wasn't ready to lose my connection with her.

Before she placed the call, I let her know that her dad would be expecting the news since I took a trip to Forks last week to ask for his blessing. Tears formed in her eyes as she thanked me for being so thoughtful.

I sat patiently beside her, rubbing her hand and admiring the ring on her finger, while she spoke to her father. It sounded like he was pleased to hear about it, just as he had been gracious in giving his blessing when I asked for it.

As soon as she dropped the phone on the bedside table, she turned to me and captured my lips in a delicious kiss.

"Mmm," I hummed against her lips. "You're happy, baby?"

"So happy," she sighed. "I never even thought … When did you … Oh, forget it. I'm too happy to form sentences right now."

I chuckled quietly at her exuberance before resuming kissing her luscious lips, lips that I would now be able to kiss for the rest of our lives.

Our kisses quickly escalated, passion rushing through me at the knowledge that this beautiful creature had agreed to be mine. My hands grasped her waist, pulling her body as close as possible where we sat on the edge of the bed. She responded to my advances, tossing a leg over my lap and straddling me.

It didn't take long before our movements became frantic, getting lost in the feel of each other and the completeness we felt together. I lifted Bella's hair and untied the strap around her neck, allowing the top of her dress to fall to her waist and revealing her perfect breasts to me. My mouth latched on to one, licking, kissing and sucking, while my hand fondled the other.

Bella moaned and awkwardly moved her arms between us to unbutton my white dress shirt. I released her breast from my mouth in order to help her along, shrugging out of the shirt as soon as it was open. Her hands moved to my chest, pushing me back to lie on the bed as she followed. Her lips sucked and kissed the sensitive skin of my neck while her fingernails dragged down my chest to my abdomen, causing the muscles to twitch under her ministrations.

I felt her fumbling with the button of my pants, finally releasing it and pulling down the zipper. She scooted her body down until her feet were on the floor, and I lifted my hips, allowing her to slip my khaki pants and underwear down my body. I heard a shoe thump somewhere in the room once it was removed from my foot, followed by its twin, and then I was lying naked at her mercy.

Bella's hands made their way up my thighs, and my cock twitched in anticipation. Her body followed, nestling between my legs until her mouth was hovering over where I ached for her. She blew her warm breath over me before quickly engulfing me in her mouth.

"Fuck, baby," I moaned out, causing her to hum around me as her head began to bob.

Her hands continued to explore my body, up to my pecs, scratching her fingernails over my nipples, thumbs digging into the sensitive skin on my hips, until she eventually cupped my balls. I enjoyed every touch for as long as I could endure it without exploding in her mouth.

"Oh God … baby … you have to stop," I panted out, getting dangerously close to my release.

Doing as I asked, Bella crawled up my body until she could kiss me again. I flipped us over, bouncing on the bed in the process, and quickly released her from the confines of the rest of her clothes.

I dropped my weight on her body, both of us moaning at the feeling of so much skin meeting skin. Between kisses to her neck and collarbone, I asked, "Do you have any … idea … how much it means … to me … that you agreed … to be mine … forever?"

She grabbed the sides of my face and pulled me to look at her. Staring into her beautiful honey brown eyes, I could see forever.

"Do you have any idea how much I want to be yours forever?" she asked sincerely.

I kissed her again, my tongue desperately seeking hers out as our bodies subconsciously lined up perfectly. With a slight shift of her hips and a push of mine, we were once again fully connected.

"I love you," I told her honestly.

"I love you, too," she said, cupping my cheek and running her fingers over the stubble.

We began moving slowly together, Bella's hips thrusting upward to meet my every stroke in a well choreographed dance. I knew every touch that would drive her wild, every angle that made her scream, and every kiss that elicited her moans.

Her hands roamed from my shoulders down to my ass, resting there as my muscles flexed under her palms. My hands snuck under her body, gripping her shoulders and drawing our bodies even closer.

As I felt my orgasm creeping up my spine, I shifted my hips and sped up our movements. I pulled back a bit so I could watch her face, knowing from her sounds that she was close. Her eyes were closed in passion as her body moved against mine.

"Look at me, baby," I implored quietly. Her eyes opened and locked on mine. "It's you and me. Forever."

She exploded with a silent cry but kept her gaze on me as the tightening of her muscles sent me over the edge. I wouldn't allow my eyes to close either, because watching her pleasure made mine infinitely better.

I collapsed on the bed next to her, pulling her body with me and keeping our connection for as long as possible. If I could live inside of her, I would. She smiled as I stroked my fingers through her hair and pushed it away from her face.

"You've made me the happiest man alive, Bella," I told her softly, sincerely.

We never did make it back out to celebrate more with our friends, instead enjoying the closeness of our bodies tangled together beneath the sheets. I slept soundly with my future wife in my arms all night long.

Reluctantly, we left the comfort of our bed to get dressed and have some breakfast at the buffet with our friends in the morning. Bella and I brushed our teeth side by side, and I couldn't help the grin that constantly took over my face as I gazed at her through the mirror. Although we'd done this plenty of times before, for some reason it brought me so much joy, knowing that I would have this every day for the rest of my life.

I pulled on my swim trunks while Bella got her bathing suit out of a drawer. I watched as she pulled my large T-shirt over her head, and my dick took notice of her nude form standing before me. I tried to put my desires aside, knowing the gang was waiting for us to go to breakfast, but when she slipped the navy blue bikini onto her body, I couldn't hold myself back.

I walked up behind her and put my hands on her waist. "Baby," I said quietly, kissing her exposed neck. "How am I supposed to control myself around you when you look like this?" I punctuated my words by grinding my erection into her backside.

"Mmm," she responded, dropping her head back to my shoulder. "Who said you have to control yourself? I'm yours, babe."

"Fuck," I muttered, spinning her around and fusing my mouth to hers. Her warm body pressed up against mine, and my hands roamed freely. Her palms rested on my bare shoulders.

Just as I reached up to untie the string of her top, someone pounded on the door. "Shit," I cursed quietly.

"You guys ready?" Emmett bellowed. "The Dictator is on the warpath, saying we have a schedule to keep!"

My head dropped to Bella's shoulder. I was about to respond when Bella beat me to it. "Go ahead without us. We'll meet you there later."

I snapped my head up, surprised at her response, and found her smirking at me.

"God, I love you, baby," I said, a smile taking over my face.

"Now, where were we?" she asked, as she stepped back from me and reached behind her back. She untied her top, and I watched as it dropped to the floor in front of her.

I growled and pounced at her, spinning her quickly and dropping her to the bed. Her laughter died in her throat as my mouth made contact with one fabulous breast. My hands roamed again, taking in every inch of her skin I could reach. I kissed my way down her body, nuzzling my nose in her center and taking in the sweet aroma of her arousal.

"This bikini … this color … looks amazing on you," I told her as I kissed across her hips. "But, now it has to go." I slipped my fingers into the sides and lowered them, exposing her glorious body to my hungry eyes.

I positioned myself between her parted thighs, pushing them further back as I dove into her center. I licked her hungrily, eliciting all of my favorite sounds from her. I lapped at her clit over and over, bringing her to the brink of ecstasy before pushing two fingers into her hot center. When I curled them to hit her sweet spot, she called out my name as her orgasm hit. Her thighs locked around my head, and I thought I could happily stay there forever.

But, Bella had other ideas. As soon as she came down from her high, her eyes met mine where I was resting my head on her thigh.

"Get undressed," she demanded. I complied, quickly untying the drawstring of my trunks and dropping them to the floor. "Now, get up here."

I scrambled across the bed and laid down where she directed. I loved it when she took charge. She quickly straddled my lap, sitting up above me confidently and grinding down over my sensitive and leaking cock.

Leaning forward, she grabbed my wrists and placed my hands above my head. "Keep them there," she said in a low voice. I nodded my compliance.

She kissed my mouth hard, which I reciprocated, before moving to my jaw and beyond. While teasing me with her kisses, she continued to slide her wetness over my aching length. "Baby, please," I begged, careful to keep my hands where they were, knowing from previous activities how much I ended up enjoying her commands.

Finally, she put me out of my misery. Her wet heat engulfed me and I muttered a curse or two, feeling like I was going to explode any second just from the contact.

"You just lay back and enjoy, my future husband," she said with a wink as her hips began swirling over me.

"Oh, God," I whimpered, having to close my eyes against all of the sensations that were hitting me at once—the feel of her body, the view of her bouncing breasts, her words to me.

It didn't take long before my orgasm was imminent. "Baby, can I touch you? I want to make you cum … please."

"No," she stated, leaning over and changing the angle as she licked up my neck and bit my earlobe.

I could feel her grinding her clit into me with every pass, so I tried to hold off a little longer.

"Just let go," she whispered. I shook my head, wanting, no _needing_ her to cum with me. "_That_ is what will make me cum."

"Ah, fuck!" I screamed, the force of my orgasm taking control of my body. "Bella!" I bellowed out.

I pushed my hips up as I continued to empty inside of her, and I suddenly felt her muscles begin to contract. She screamed out and bit down lightly on my shoulder, causing another stream of cum to shoot from me.

Bella collapsed on my chest, and I finally moved my arms to wrap them around her. Our chests heaved together as we melted into one another.

When our breathing had finally slowed down, I kissed her temple. "How did I get so lucky to find you?" I asked her softly, stroking her long tresses.

She looked up at me and smiled. "I keep asking myself the same thing."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that!**

**As always, teasers and more will be on Facebook and Twitter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"That was the best trip of my life," I said with a sigh as I snuggled into Edward's side on the flight home from Mexico. "I wish we could have stayed longer."

"Mine too, baby," he said, kissing the top of my head. "We could always go back for our honeymoon if you want."

"Mmm, honeymoon," was all I could respond. I still couldn't believe we were engaged. I was so surprised when he proposed; I had no clue that it was coming. As much as I usually hate surprises, that one was the best kind. "When do you want to get married? I mean, there's no rush or anything. I was just curious."

He chuckled at my nervousness. "I'd marry you tomorrow if we could pull it off," he said lowly, squeezing my waist where he held me. "But, I want you to have the wedding of your dreams, your dad walking you down the aisle, surrounded by our family and friends."

"I'd marry you tomorrow, too, if only so I won't have to deal with the wedding Nazi," I said, jerking my chin in Alice's direction.

That earned a belly laugh from Edward. He was so adorable when he was this happy. A minute later, he started speaking again. "What do you say, before we make wedding plans, we discuss our living arrangements?"

"Okay," I said hesitantly, sitting up a bit so I could see him while we talked. "What do you want to talk about?"

He linked the fingers of our hands together. "I was thinking that you could just move into my place officially, and then whenever we're ready, we can find someplace to be ours."

I bit my lip and contemplated this for a moment. I only had three months left on my lease, but I couldn't afford to pay my rent and share Edward's. There was no way I'd find someone to sublet my studio for only three months.

"I know what you're thinking, Bella," Edward said in a reprimanding voice. "There would be no reason for you to pay any extra rent. I'm already paying for it."

"That wouldn't be right, though," I argued. "I can't live with you and not share the expenses."

"Expenses are fine," he said almost begrudgingly. "Food, electricity, whatever—you'd be paying those at your place anyway. But I can already afford to live there on my own, so there's no reason for you to give me money that I don't need."

I tried to argue again, but he held his hand up to stop me.

"Just hear me out for a minute, please?" I nodded so he continued. "We're gonna get married sooner or later, which means what's mine is yours. I already felt that way before I asked you to marry me. You stay over all the time anyway, so why not just move your stuff in and make life easier?" He lowered his voice. "I wanna know I'm coming home to you every night and that I'll wake up with you every morning. I don't want you to have to go somewhere else just to do laundry or pick up some clean clothes. The next time we're packing to go somewhere, I want us to pack together.

"Look, I know you'll have to pay for the rest of your lease no matter what. If I thought for a second that you wouldn't be mad, I'd just pay it for you. But I know you'd never accept that so I'm offering a compromise. I don't want to be without you anymore."

I didn't know if I'd ever get used to the fact that Edward had a lot of money. Growing up with a flighty, single mother who rarely held a steady job and a small town police chief father, I'd learned to scrimp and save every penny. It would definitely take some time to change those ways.

But one thing I knew for sure was that Edward accepted me for who I was—evidenced by the fact that he knew I wouldn't accept him paying out my lease—and I accepted him for who he was, money and all.

"Okay."

A beautiful, crooked smile spread across his face at my response. He cupped my face and kissed me gently. "Thank you," he breathed.

"But you're doing all the heavy lifting," I added with a cheeky grin.

"It will be my pleasure." His smile was almost blinding. "Besides, that's why we keep Emmett around."

We both dissolved into a fit of giggles, and then napped contentedly for the rest of the flight.

The first weekend we were home after vacation, Edward enthusiastically made good on his promise. The girls helped me pack throughout the week, and then the boys came and moved all of my belongings over to Edward's apartment in the span of only a few hours.

It was a good thing that I didn't have much to begin with, because even though Edward's apartment was larger than mine, it was still a tight fit. I hated to admit it, but we would need to look for someplace bigger once Edward's lease was up. We'd probably need a two bedroom apartment so Edward's equipment could be stored away and we'd still have room to move around.

The next item on Edward's agenda became wedding planning. Unfortunately, I had my own agenda, which included finding a job and being able to contribute to the partnership before we were married.

We didn't fight about this per se, but Edward made it known that he wanted to marry me whether I had a job or not. In the end, like in all of our disagreements, we compromised. I asked him to give me until the end of the semester before we started planning, and he agreed. That would take the pressure off of me to plan a wedding while studying for finals, and I could also use the time to start job hunting.

I eagerly sent resumes out to newspapers, magazines, publishing houses and even some web blogs that had open positions. I wasn't sure exactly what type of position I wanted, but with no experience, I knew I'd have to start at the bottom.

In the end, I figured that even an entry level job would allow me to feel as if I was contributing to our living expenses.

I was so thankful when the requests for interviews started coming in. I went to a few that seemed promising, but I wasn't about to get my hopes up about anything. Instead, I focused on studying and writing my final term papers, keeping my mind off of the job hunt as much as possible.

"Hey, baby," Edward said when he walked into the apartment one night after work. "How was your exam?"

"Hi," I said, lifting my chin to accept his kiss. "It was good. Pretty sure I aced it."

"That's my girl," he said with a beaming smile.

"Just one less class to worry about. I'm just reviewing my last paper one more time before turning it in, and then I only have two more exams over the next two days. I can't believe this will all be over so soon."

He sat down on the couch next to me, so I put my laptop on the coffee table. "I'm so proud of you." He took my hand and kissed it, then put his arm around me and drew my body into his. "Most people would have taken time off after something like what you had to go through, but you made the most of it and worked hard to get here. I'll be cheering the loudest for you at graduation."

I smiled at him, so thankful for his love and support. "Thank you," I said quietly. "I'm just so glad to have you on my side."

"Always, baby."

We relaxed quietly together for a few minutes before Edward broke the silence again.

"Speaking of being almost done, my mom was asking me about the wedding today. I know we said we wouldn't make any decisions until after graduation, but I just wanted to let you know that she offered the house if we want to get married there."

"Wow, that was nice of her."

"She loves planning events for all of her charities, so I'm sure she'd love to help us plan the wedding. We can keep that in mind when you're ready to make some decisions."

"What do you think about getting married at your parents' house?" I asked.

"Well," he started, playing with the ends of my hair that were hanging over my shoulder. "I think if we have it there, we can keep it intimate. You know, just family and close friends? But, if you want something bigger, that's fine with me, too."

I looked at him like he was crazy, and he laughed. "Yeah, I didn't think you'd want it to be too big, but I had to offer," he said with a shrug.

"I think it would be really nice to have it at your parents' house. You really don't think they'd mind?"

"She wouldn't have offered if she didn't mean it."

"Hmm, well, I'll keep it in mind. Now, I need to finish up this paper so I can get back to studying for my other exams."

"Okay," he said, standing up and pecking me on the lips. "I'll start on making dinner."

Over the next few days, I continually thought about Esme's offer. Not only was their house gorgeous, but they had a ton of land and could easily fit a tent in the yard. The more I thought about it, the more determined I became to get married there.

But wedding plan discussions were pushed aside as job offers started coming in. I had offers from three of my top choice jobs, so I sat down with Edward to go over the pros and cons of each offer. Two of the jobs were based in Seattle, but would be a decent commute from our current apartment. The third job was home based, although the main office was in the city but I would rarely need to go there.

I tried to leave money out of the consideration, knowing that Edward would prefer that I pick a job based on how much I would enjoy it. Of course, both of the Seattle based positions were offering more money, but I'd have to factor in commuting costs and time. We could look for an apartment closer to where I'd be working, but then Edward would have a longer commute and wouldn't be able to walk to the bars when needed.

"Okay, let's take everything else off the table," Edward said. "Forget money, benefits, vacation time for a minute. Talk to me about the actual jobs."

I contemplated all three for a minute. "Well, the position with the _Seattle Times_ is entry level but has room for growth, although I'm not sure I want to ultimately be in the newspaper business. I could be editing articles on pretty much anything, and I may or may not enjoy it."

Edward nodded, taking in my comments, so I continued. "Twilight Publishing House would be interesting because it's book editing, but it's still not limited to a specific genre. There's room for growth there, too.

"_Book Lover's Blog_ is completely different though. I'd actually be writing book reviews, and I'd be assigned specific genres that I'm comfortable with. But, it's a small blog so there's not as much room for advancement unless they expand."

"But, reading books and writing reviews is something that you'd enjoy?" Edward asked. I nodded. "And, that job is pretty flexible, right?"

"Yeah, it's the one where I'd work from home, so I'd have to set up some kind of office. But as far as time goes, I'd have a minimum number of reviews to complete per month, but I could do more if I wanted. And because I can read and write anywhere, they don't care where I'm working from."

"Do you want my opinion?"

"Definitely."

Edward gave me his crooked grin. "Based on the way your face lit up when you talked about the blog, I think you'd be happiest there. We can start looking for a new apartment whenever you want, and we'll get a place where you can have some office space."

I felt my own smile grow. "I'm going to be writing book reviews!" I practically squealed at him. I jumped up and sat on his lap, hugging him. "Thank you," I said sincerely. "For always supporting me."

"Anything for you, my love," he said sweetly. "Now, can we start planning our wedding?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**I'm submitting an outtake for my other WIP, A Family Affair, to the Fandom for Oklahoma. Please check out their website. This will be an amazing compilation, so please consider making a donation. Oklahoma dot fandomcause dot info.**

**I'm sorry to say that there won't be a Thursday update this week. Real life sometimes gets in the way, but we'll be back on schedule next Monday. I hope all of the US readers have a happy and safe 4****th**** of July!**

**Come find me on Facebook or Twitter! Links in my profile.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Wow, you look beautiful," I told my fiancée as I admired her reflection in the mirror. Her long hair was flowing down her back and over her shoulders, in direct contrast to the cream colored dress she wore.

She smiled brightly at me. "Thank you." Turning around, she gave me a quick kiss. "You don't look half bad yourself," she said, straightening my tie.

A knock sounded at the door before I could kiss her again.

"You ready to meet my mom and Phil?" she asked with a quirk of her brow.

"Absolutely."

We both walked out to the door, but I stepped back and let her answer it. There was a flash of color and a squeal as long arms reached out and enveloped Bella in a tight hug.

"Oh, my baby! It's been too long," Renee said, rocking their bodies back and forth.

A smartly dressed gentleman stepped around the women and into the apartment. He had light brown hair and a pleasant smile. "You must be Edward," he deduced, holding his hand out for me to shake. "I'm Phil."

"It's nice to meet you, Phil." I shook his hand as the women finally broke apart.

"Oh, Bella. He's even better looking in person," Renee sang as she looked my way.

I chuckled a bit and then offered her my hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Dwyer."

"We'll have none of that 'Mrs. Dwyer' stuff," she chastised as she ignored my hand and hugged me. "That's my mother-in-law, and I hate her."

I laughed out loud and glanced over at Phil, who just shrugged. Bella rolled her eyes.

Stepping back from our embrace, Renee continued. "We're going to be family soon. You call me Renee."

"Well then, it's nice to meet you, Renee."

I was just about to offer everyone a drink when there was another knock at the door. I quickly excused myself and went to open it.

"Hey, Charlie," I greeted with an extended hand.

"Good to see you, Edward," Bella's father said with a strong handshake.

"Come on in. Renee and Phil just got here." I opened the door wider and stepped aside, allowing him to enter our apartment.

"Hi, Dad," Bella said with a bright smile, walking over to Charlie and giving him a hug. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I wouldn't miss my baby girl's graduation for anything." He kissed the top of her head before releasing her. "Sue apologizes for not being here, but her son is sick."

"My parents will be here in about ten minutes," I announced. "Would anyone like a drink while we wait?"

Everyone took a seat while I got some refreshments from the kitchen. Although I didn't mind spending time with Charlie, I was worried that things would be awkward with Bella's mom and stepdad since I really didn't know them. Not to mention the fact that Renee was … well, Renee.

I was glad my parents had made time to come to Seattle for Bella's graduation ceremony. It meant a lot to me that they were going to be here to support her. Also, it would be nice for them to meet my future in-laws, and it would take the pressure off of me meeting said in-laws.

When my parents arrived, mom greeted Bella with an extended hug. "We're so proud of you, sweetie," I heard my mom tell Bella. I loved that they had accepted her as part of the family so easily.

Introductions were made and then we headed out, dropping Bella off with her cap and gown at the student entrance, while we parked and walked to the stadium where graduation was to be held.

I sat between my dad and Charlie, which thankfully wasn't an uncomfortable situation. Oddly enough, I noticed my mom and Renee deep in conversation sitting next to each other. Just barely able to make out some of their words over the din of the gathering crowd, I was pretty sure they were talking wedding plans.

"You ladies might want to wait for Bella before you make any decisions," I warned.

"Oh, stop it, Edward. We're just plotting strategy," my mother chastised. "Since you agreed to have it at the house, I've done all kinds of research that I want to share with Renee. But don't worry. I'll talk to Bella about it at dinner."

I chuckled. "You don't waste any time, do you?"

"What?" she asked, feigning a gasp. "You said we could discuss it after graduation. Dinner will be 'after graduation'!"

I shook my head and returned to the men's conversation.

The ceremony eventually started, and as expected, it was long and boring. But, when Bella's name was called, I made good on my promise and cheered as loud as I could. Charlie's hoots were surprisingly loud as well, considering his quiet nature. I also noticed Renee getting a little teary. Not me, I was just proud of my girl.

It took a while to find Bella afterwards, but she was beaming when she ran over to us.

"I'm done!" she yelled, jumping into my arms.

"Congratulations, baby. I'm so proud of you." I held her tightly and then kissed her sweetly. Moving my lips back to her ear, I whispered, "But I have to warn you that our moms are about to pounce with wedding plans."

She pulled back and smiled at me. "That's okay. I'm ready."

My smile grew as I leaned in to kiss her again, not so sweetly this time. "Mmm," I hummed. "I love you."

"Stop hogging the graduate," mom yelled, interrupting our moment and stealing Bella for a hug.

She was passed around through all of the parents to receive congratulations before we posed for some pictures. Thankfully, Bella stopped the fuss quickly and announced that she was ready to go to dinner.

We were seated quickly thanks to our reservation, since the restaurant was rather crowded with other graduates and their families. Although it was a noisy place to begin with, I think our table was the worst. Mom and Renee were getting along like a house on fire, and I didn't think the alcohol was helping the situation any.

"So, Bella," Mom started once our orders were taken. "Your mom and I were discussing the wedding, and we think that August would be enough time for us to plan everything."

"August of next year?" Bella asked.

"No, silly," Renee chimed in. "This August."

"I've planned major events in much less time," Mom offered.

Bella looked to me with worry in her eyes. I leaned over so I could whisper in her ear. "It's going to be whatever _we_ want, baby. Don't let them force you into something you don't want, okay?" She nodded so I continued. "But I'd rather not wait another year to marry you."

She turned to me with a shy smile and gave me a quick kiss on my lips. "Say we decide to go with August," she said, turning back to the waiting mothers. "What would we need to do?"

And then the chaos began.

Mom pulled a notebook out of her purse and started making lists of what would be needed: flowers, music, tent rental, dresses, tuxes, photographer, and on and on. She gave Bella a piece of paper and set us to task on making a guest list, figuring once we determined how many people we were inviting, she'd be able to work out the details better.

Once the dinner plates were cleared, someone pulled out a calendar.

"Okay, I think the middle of the month would be the perfect time," Mom said. "That will give you enough time to take a honeymoon before Edward has to be back at work in September, and we'll still have two and a half months to plan."

Looking at the calendar, she suggested Saturday, August thirteenth.

"Maybe we should check with everyone first," Bella said to me. "I mean, we need to make sure our bridal party can be there."

"Good point," I confirmed. "I'll text Em and Jazz."

Bella got to work sending a note to Alice and Rose. We had decided not to go with a best man or maid of honor, since it would be too difficult to pick. Instead, the four of them would consist of the bridal party with no specific titles between them.

Bella laughed out loud and then turned her phone to me. Alice's response was written in all capital letters and said, "ARE YOU PLANNING YOUR WEDDING WITHOUT ME? (Yes, I'll be there.)"

With the date settled and our dessert plates cleared, Bella and I started to say our goodbyes so we could get ready for my gig that night. It was going to be a busy one, with all of the graduates out celebrating, so we needed to leave early and walk to the bar.

"You're playing tonight, Edward?" Renee asked.

"Yeah," I responded, unsure why it mattered.

"Oh, baby … I want to come with you," Renee said to Bella. "It'll be so much fun!"

Then my mom chimed in. "Carlisle, we should go, too. We haven't seen Edward play in so long."

Before long, it was decided that all of the parents would be coming to the bar. I could tell it was going to be an interesting evening.

Thankfully, Bella and I got there early enough to get a table for all of the old folks to sit at. They arrived not much after that, and drinks were flowing freely very quickly. It didn't take long for our mothers to start acting crazy, having gotten a head start on alcohol consumption with dinner.

As soon as we started playing, Renee was screaming and cheering for us before she dragged my mom onto the dance floor. I watched Bella cover her eyes, but she was laughing at their antics along with Rose and Alice. The men, I noticed, had decided to step away from the mayhem and were standing around the bar engaged in conversation.

Regardless of whether they were drunk or not, it was nice to see our parents getting along so well. I looked at Bella and winked, mouthing "I love you" to her. She blew me a kiss before turning back to her conversation with Rose.

The men were smart enough to drag the ladies out of the bar after the first set ended, saying that they were all too old to stay out any later. They had accomplished what they came to do, seeing me play, having a good time and spending some extra time with Bella, so their departure was not upsetting in the least. In fact, as nice as it was to have them there, it was even better when they left and I watched the girls start to do shots.

It had been a while since Bella had been able to relax and let go—since Mexico, in fact. I was happy to see her having a good time with her best friends and celebrating their accomplishments. All three of them had graduated with top grades and had jobs lined up. Rose and Alice were officially moving in with Emmett and Jasper, and we'd all be staying in the area for the foreseeable future. It was certainly a night to celebrate.

When we neared the end of the evening, the guys and I decided to have a little fun. "We haven't played these last three songs in a while … since New Year's Eve, in fact," Jasper announced. "But, we have three awesome women here celebrating their graduation tonight, so these next songs go out to them. Alice, this one's for you, baby."

We played the same songs that we dedicated to them on New Year's Eve, and the crowd loved it. My eyes never left Bella's while I sang "Heaven Sent" to her, and I was never more thankful that we didn't need to pack up than I was just then. I could see the lust in her eyes, and it was completely matched by the feeling of need rushing through me.

As soon as the last note rang out and Jasper thanked the crowd, I packed up my base, said a quick goodbye to our friends and grabbed Bella's hand. She didn't need any coaxing to follow me out of the bar and down the street. And when I realized she couldn't walk as fast as I could, I had her hop on my back so I could carry her home.

Our lips crashed together as the door closed behind us.

"You're so fucking sexy when you sing that song," Bella panted out.

"Less talking, more fucking," I said, practically devouring her in the doorway.

"Please," she begged.

Clothes were tossed and hands roamed, and when we joined together as one on the floor, we both sighed in relief. Although we set a hard and fast pace, the feeling of completion was the same as if we made love slowly. Every time with Bella was utter perfection.

"Love you, baby," I whispered when we crawled under the covers later, sated and happy.

"Love you, too. Always."

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! I hope all of my US readers had a happy Independence Day. I spent time with my family at the beach, and I have a lovely sunburn to show for it. I was in one of the areas that was hit pretty badly by Hurricane Sandy last year, and was surprised to see how much damage is still left. But that didn't stop people from enjoying themselves. The weather was great and the beaches were crowded.**

**Today is the last day to donate to Fandom for Oklahoma. The deadline was extended due to website issues yesterday, so you can still get a donation in today for the amazing compilation of one shots, outtakes and new stories. I have donated an outtake from A Family Affair (which is now complete if you'd like to check it out) and a teaser is posted on the F4O website at Oklahoma dot fandomcause dot info.**

**As always, I love hearing from you so leave me a review or come find me on Facebook or Twitter!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

I had no idea how much effort went into planning a wedding until I was actually planning my own. The moment I was officially a college graduate, my mother and Esme began their attack.

I didn't mind so much though, because it meant that I'd get to be married to Edward that much sooner.

I was thrilled that Esme said she could pull it off in only two and a half months, and even more so that she was willing to do a lot of the work. But, that didn't mean that there was nothing for me to do.

Esme was wonderful, gathering all of the information and presenting it to us so it made sense. She even took several trips up to Seattle to meet with us, since Edward and I were so busy during the summer.

While I was settling in with my new job, Edward took care of all of our moving arrangements once we found a new apartment. We rented a wonderful three bedroom place, just a little further away from campus than we had been living. I told Edward we didn't need three bedrooms, but he insisted that there be enough space for me to have an office, plus an extra bedroom for "whatever comes our way."

Yes, he let me know in no uncertain terms that he'd be perfectly happy for me to go off the pill whenever I felt comfortable with it. At a minimum, that would wait until after the wedding, and then we'd see where we went from there. We were young and still had plenty of time.

As far as the wedding plans went, there were so many decisions to make. Things like color schemes, food and music were constantly going through my mind and driving me crazy. I was thankful that my mom wanted to be there for dress shopping, because that meant we got that taken care of quickly. She took me shopping, along with Esme, Alice and Rose, the day after graduation. Surprisingly, I found a dress I loved right away.

I hoped Edward would love it just as much.

The girls were easy, too. I picked a shade of purple that I liked and then told them each to find something that suited them in that shade. They didn't need to wear the same dress. I preferred for everyone to be comfortable in what they wore.

When my cell phone rang the weekend before the wedding, I knew before looking at it that it would be Esme. She had been finalizing all of the last minute details, and we'd been in constant contact because of that.

"Hi, Esme," I answered as cheerfully as I could. Although the plans were getting to me, I appreciated the fact that she had taken the majority of the work off of my shoulders.

"Hi, sweetie. I just wanted to go over the menu with you one last time before I finalize everything with the caterer." She got right down to business these days.

We made quick work of confirming the menu and a few other details, mostly because I agreed with everything she said. It was easier that way, and I knew no matter what, it would turn out lovely.

"Okay, so you and Edward will get here on Friday, and then Edward will leave with all of the boys after we have a short rehearsal. Your mom and I have the girls' night planned, so you don't have to worry about anything. I have no idea what the boys are up to, but that's Carlisle's problem." I couldn't help but laugh at that. She had done so much for this wedding, but the one thing she refused to get involved in was the guys' party the night before.

I trusted Edward, and my father was involved so I knew I had nothing to worry about. I didn't think they were planning anything crazy, but who knew what five guys could get up to in my father's little house, especially where Emmett was involved.

"All right, Esme. We'll see you on Friday afternoon, but call if you need anything else before then."

Edward walked into the room just as I hung up the phone. Although he was on summer break from school, he still gave private lessons to some of his students and was just getting home from one of them.

"Was that my mom again?" he asked after kissing my cheek.

"Of course," I said jokingly.

"What did she need this time?"

"I have no idea. I just agreed with whatever she said."

Edward laughed. He knew how I felt about the wedding details and felt the same. "As long as you meet me at the end of the aisle, nothing else matters."

"My thoughts, exactly," I told him, pulling him down onto the couch on top of me.

Things became heated rather quickly, as they tended to between us on most occasions.

"Mmm, one more week," Edward mumbled as he kissed his way down my neck and across my collarbone. "In one week, you'll be Isabella Cullen."

"I can't wait," I admitted breathlessly. His fingers dug into my waist hard and my breath hitched. I loved his possessiveness. "I can't wait to be your wife."

He growled against my chest as his other hand slipped under my shirt, rubbing his fingertips across my abdomen. "Mine," he said before biting gently on the top of my breast through my shirt.

I threaded my fingers through his hair and held him to me. "I've always been yours," I told him honestly. "Even when I didn't know it."

He moved up and attacked my lips again with a forcefulness that he knew I loved. His tongue took possession of my mouth over and over, and I willingly submitted. The hand under my shirt ventured up until it reached my breast, pulling down the cup of my bra and grasping my flesh in his palm. My back arched off the couch, forcing me further into his hand and begging for more.

He tore his lips from mine and whipped my shirt off, tossing it on the floor beside us. I took care of discarding my bra while he got rid of his shirt.

As soon as our top halves were bare, I pressed my chest into his and our arms wound around each other. "I love the feel of your skin against mine," I told him.

He hummed in contentment. "Me too, baby."

He pushed me back down on the couch and hovered over me, kissing his way down my chest. His mouth worshipped each of my breasts in turn before continuing his journey. I felt his tongue dip into my navel, causing goose bumps to erupt over my skin. While his lips moved from hip to hip, his fingers deftly opened my jeans.

"Off," he muttered, sticking his fingers in the waistband and tugging. I lifted my hips to allow him to remove the rest of my clothes. When he finished, he took care of the remainder of his own. "Come here," he directed, holding his hand out for me.

I complied, standing in front of him while he eyed me hungrily. His fingers threaded through the back of my hair, tugging gently, while his mouth consumed mine again. I reached between us and took hold of his erection tightly, gliding my hand up and down the smooth skin and eliciting a growl from deep in his chest.

"I want you over the arm of the couch," Edward instructed in a low voice, causing arousal to seep out of me. "Let me see that pretty ass of yours in the air."

I whimpered and quickly turned, getting into the position he desired, knowing how much I always enjoyed when he took charge. With my forearms resting on the arm of the couch, I pushed my lower half out toward him.

"Fuck, baby," Edward groaned as he ran his hands over my ass. "You look so fucking good I'm afraid I won't last."

Before I knew it, he was kneeling on the floor behind me and burying his face in my pussy. I moaned as his tongue connected with my clit over and over. He hummed as he worked me over with his mouth and fingers. As good as it felt, I wanted more.

"Edward," I whimpered. "I need you."

He kissed his way up and over my back until his entire body was hovering over mine. "This isn't going to be gentle," he warned.

"Please," was all I could say.

He stood up and slammed into me, forcing my body forward and filling me completely. I gasped and braced myself with one hand on the back of the couch as he began to thrust hard and deep.

I cried out as the pleasure started building in the pit of my stomach, the tension coiling tightly as he pounded me relentlessly. His hands gripped my waist, digging deliciously into my flesh and causing another gush of arousal to flood from me. The sounds of our moans and skin slapping together filled the apartment.

One of Edward's hands snaked around my body and rubbed tight circles over me, sending me over the edge. I bit my lip to keep from screaming too loud as my body convulsed in pleasure. Edward followed right after me, thrusting a few more times until he collapsed on top of me, his hot breath panting on my neck.

"I love you," he told me, kissing my neck gently.

"I know," I sighed. "I love you, too."

It always amazed me that he could go from possessive and domineering to sweet and caring in a matter of seconds, but I never doubted his love for me. Some days, it still baffled my mind that no matter how many beautiful women flirted with him when he was on stage, he only ever had eyes for me.

My former insecurities had been obliterated by this wonderful man who was going to be my husband in a matter of days.

Friday morning found us packing the rest of our bags—together. As annoyed as I had been about packing for Spring Break, I didn't mind so much this time since Edward was with me. We had everything ready to go for the honeymoon and were only packing our last minute things for our separate stays tonight.

"I've got just about everything loaded in the car," Edward said when he walked back into the apartment. "I just need my bag for tonight and whatever you're working on there."

"I think I have everything," I replied as I zipped up my overnight bag. Esme had told me that I really didn't need anything except comfy pajamas and my dress for the rehearsal. She said she had everything else I would need for the party and getting ready for the wedding, so I was packing light.

"Alice already has the mailbox key so she can bring in our mail next week," he reminded me. "Are you ready?"

I felt a smile spread across my face, and I was rewarded with Edward's beautiful grin when I looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I responded. "Let's go get married."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting my story. The response for this story has been amazing, and I love you all for taking the time to read my words.**

**As always, you can find me on Facebook and Twitter. Links are in my profile. (If you've sent me a Facebook friend request and I haven't responded, please send me a PM.)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

I drove down the driveway leading to my parents' house in Forks and had to park on the grass. The day before the wedding, the house was already buzzing with wedding preparations. There were two vans from the tent company, a truck unloading portable bathrooms and another truck with tables and chairs.

"Wow," Bella said from next to me. "There's so much going on already."

The look of surprise on her face turned to a grin when she faced me. "Yep. Mom knows how to get these things done." I lifted her left hand and kissed just above her engagement ring. "Shall we?"

She nodded, so I got out of the car and made my way over to her side, opening the door and helping her out. I grabbed our bags out of the trunk, and we made our way up the walkway.

"We're here," I called out as we walked inside the open door.

"Perfect timing!" Mom yelled out from the kitchen. She came out to greet us with hugs. "The main tent is going up right now, and it looks like the weather will be perfect tonight and tomorrow."

Renee walked out after my mom, providing us with her own hugs. I had almost forgotten that she and Phil arrived a few days ago to help out.

"Thank you so much for taking care of all of this, Esme," Bella said. "I can't believe how much you've done."

"It's nothing, sweetie. And I'm happy to do it. Edward, take those bags up to your room," she directed.

Bella offered to help so I wouldn't have to make two trips. Once we were in my room, she looked out the window into the backyard. I put my hands on her hips, leaning my chin on her shoulder.

"It looks great," she marveled.

"It's perfect," I agreed.

We spent the afternoon helping out around the house, making sure that everything was up to my mother's standards for the wedding. When Alice and Rose arrived, they whisked Bella off to help her get ready for the rehearsal dinner, which was also taking place at the house.

I didn't see Bella again until it was time for the rehearsal. Renee ordered everyone to line up as if the wedding was about to start, which I assume was why they didn't let me see my bride.

The tent was lit up with thousands of tiny, white lights. I knew flowers would be added to the decoration for tomorrow. I stood in front of the gazebo under the tent, with Emmett and Jasper by my side.

I waited while my parents came down the aisle and took their seats, followed by Renee and Phil. After them, Rosalie and Alice strolled down and stood opposite their men by the gazebo.

My smile grew to uncontrollable lengths when the back doors of the house opened up and Bella stepped out on Charlie's arm. She looked beautiful, as always, with her hair flowing over her shoulders in a creamy, almost white dress. Her smile matched mine, and our eyes stayed on one another the entire time she walked toward me.

I couldn't resist kissing her as soon as Charlie gave me her hand.

"Not yet!" Emmett yelled, causing our small audience to erupt in laughter.

I ignored them as I kissed Bella once again, quietly telling her I loved her before we waited for our next instructions.

Since the reverend wasn't there, Renee gave vague directions about how the ceremony would go before leading us through the recessional. Once that was over, we all made our way into the house for the buffet dinner that had been catered.

The dinner was loud and enjoyable, everything one would expect from our crazy group of friends and immediate family. Just before dessert was served, my father stood and raised his glass, gaining everyone's attention.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming tonight," he started. "I'm sure you're all just as excited for tomorrow as Esme and I are. I wanted to say that we're so happy to be gaining Bella as a daughter." He turned to my bride before continuing. "I know how much joy you bring into Edward's life; it was clear as day the first time he mentioned your name to us." I put my arm around Bella and pulled her close. "We couldn't have asked for a better match for our son, and we're so glad that you'll officially be part of the family tomorrow."

"Cheers!" everyone said, raising their glasses and drinking to my father's toast.

After taking a sip of my wine, I kissed the side of Bella's head in agreement with my father's words.

The party adjourned after dessert was over, and I reluctantly said goodbye to my bride.

"I can't believe they won't let us stay together tonight," Bella said with a pout.

"I know," I agreed. "It'll be hard to sleep without you."

"Is it wrong that I'm sleeping in your bed and you're sleeping in my bed tonight?" Bella joked.

I chuckled. "It is kinda strange how that worked out, but maybe that'll help us sleep." I shrugged my shoulders, not sure I even believed my own words.

"Come on, let's go, man!" Jasper called from the foyer.

"You, out!" Alice directed as she pulled Bella away from me. "We have girly things to do!"

I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her back for one last kiss.

"I'll meet you at the end of the aisle," I whispered.

"I'll be the one in white," she said with a smirk.

The men all drove over to Charlie's house for an evening of fun. Bella and I didn't want traditional bachelor and bachelorette parties, so we compromised with our friends that we'd do something low key tonight. I wasn't sure what my friends had planned, but I knew I wasn't allowed to leave the house until it was time to get married tomorrow.

When I stepped inside, I saw a poker table set up in the living room. The couch and Charlie's beloved recliner had been pushed back to make room for the six of us to play.

"All right, boys! It's time for me to take your money so I can pay for this wedding," Charlie announced, rubbing his hands together in jest.

Beers were cracked open and cigars handed out to everyone as we sat down at the table.

"So, you ready to give up your man-card?" Emmett asked as Phil dealt the first round.

I scoffed. "I'm not giving up anything, Em. Bella's the best thing that ever happened to me. I'd be an idiot to let her get away."

"Damn straight," Charlie added, causing laughter to erupt around the table.

"No nerves or cold feet?" Jasper questioned.

"I'm anxious but not nervous. Definitely no cold feet," I told him.

"When it's right, it's right," my dad chimed in. "Like father, like son. I knew your mom was the one for me the moment I saw her."

"Really?" I asked, somewhat surprised by this revelation.

"Yep. She had come into the hospital with a sprained wrist while I was interning. I saw her in the waiting room when I went to drop off a chart. I had her phone number and a date for coffee before she left."

"I don't think I ever knew that," I marveled.

Dad smiled wistfully. "We've been together ever since. If I hadn't followed my gut, I may never have seen her again."

"Yeah, well … I almost did miss my chance with Bella." I scowled at the memory. "Guess I have to thank these two jokers," I said, jerking my chin at Emmett and Jasper. "For meeting Alice and Rosalie."

"Don't worry, we'll get our payback soon," Emmett said with a smirk as he reached his arms around the pot and pulled it toward him, winning that hand.

The night continued with money changing hands often and relationship stories flowing freely. We stayed up for a while enjoying the guy time, and it was really nice getting to know Charlie and Phil better. I was somewhat amazed that the two of them got along so well, but Charlie and Renee's marriage had ended amicably, and both seemed pleased to know the other was happy.

Eventually, we all retired in Charlie's little house. Phil took the recliner while my dad had the pullout couch in the living room, Emmett and Jasper slept on air mattresses in the small office, while I slept in Bella's childhood room.

I pulled out my phone as soon as I got to the bedroom and found a text message from Bella that had been sent not ten minutes prior.

"_Miss you already and can't wait to marry you tomorrow! xB"_

I responded quickly. _"I miss you, too. Love you so much and can't wait until you're my wife. xE"_

We exchanged a few more messages until Emmett came and pounded on the door, demanding my cell phone. Barging into the room, he grabbed it out of my hand.

"I've been directed to cut off all communication," he told me sternly with his hands on his hips.

I took one look at his expression and laughed. "And you call me whipped," I said, shaking my head.

He looked contrite. "Yeah, well … Rose said she'd cut me off for a week if I didn't take your phone. I'm not taking that chance, although I don't know why it matters since they already have Bella's phone."

I let out a sigh. "Guess I need to get some sleep anyway."

Emmett left the room with my phone in his hand. So much for that. Eventually, I got myself ready for bed and settled in for the night, knowing I was going to have difficulty sleeping with how anxious I was, and without Bella.

Morning came faster than I expected. I woke to the smell of coffee brewing and breakfast cooking. Heading down the stairs, I found my dad and Jasper in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. It was only nine o'clock, so we still had plenty of time before the noon ceremony, although I was instructed to be at the house by eleven thirty for pictures.

I ate as much as my stomach could handle with the butterflies dancing around inside and helped clean up before heading upstairs to take a shower. I took my time shaving and showering, using the hot water to relax my excited and tense muscles.

Once I was done, I threw on a T-shirt and some shorts, fixed my hair as best as I could and then joined the guys in the living room to watch some TV. There was nothing left to do besides putting on my tux, which would take all of ten minutes, so we sat around shooting the shit while we waited.

I was just about to go upstairs and get dressed when Charlie walked into the room carrying a wrapped box.

"I was instructed to give this to you before you got dressed," Charlie informed me. "It's from Bells. She says it's not a wedding present, but something for you to wear today."

We had agreed not to exchange wedding presents, but it seems my soon-to-be wife had the same idea as me, since I had Alice help me pick out something for her to wear today also.

I took the box from Charlie and quickly unwrapped it, chuckling to myself as I recognized the Dr. Martens logo. "She wants me to wear Docs today?" I questioned aloud, but smiled wider when I opened the lid. Inside the box were shiny, black, patent leather tuxedo shoes made by Dr. Martens.

My girl knew me well.

We all got dressed in our tuxes, mine with a white vest while the other guys wore purple, and I put on my new Docs, smiling as I laced up the comfortable shoes.

At eleven fifteen, we piled into two vehicles and made our way to my parents' house, where we spent about twenty minutes with the photographer posing us together and separately.

At eleven fifty-five, I was instructed by Reverend Webber that it was time to take our places.

I stood in front of the gazebo with Jasper and Emmett, looking out over our family and friends who had come to celebrate with us, waiting for my love to walk down the aisle.

* * *

**A/N: True story, I bought my husband Dr. Martens tux shoes for our wedding. He used to only ever wear Docs boots, so he loved that he got to wear Docs to our wedding.**

**Next chapter will be the wedding, and believe it or not, it's the last regular chapter. There will be an epilogue following that.**

**You know I love to hear from you in the form of reviews! Just remember that I can't respond if you aren't signed in or have PMs turned off.**

**Pictures for this chapter have been posted on Facebook and Twitter.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

On the morning of my wedding, I woke up to squealing and a bouncing bed. When I opened my eyes, I was not at all surprised to find Alice and Rose on either side of me.

"You're getting married today!" Alice exclaimed while Rose hugged me.

I smiled brightly at those words. I was incredibly anxious to be married to Edward.

I had also been pleasantly surprised at how reserved Alice had been with the entire process of planning the wedding. Where I expected her to try to control the details, she was actually just a great help. She and Rose looked over photographers' portfolios with me, reviewed menus and basically any other task that I asked them to help with. But not once did I feel that Alice was pressuring me to do things her way.

Secretly, I think she had a feeling that her time was coming soon, and she could save her neurotic tendencies for her own dream wedding.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"It's eight," Rose replied.

"Esme's making breakfast, and then we need to get started," Alice directed. If nothing else, she'd been a great help to Esme, and I knew she'd ensure that today ran smoothly.

Alice handed me a white, silk robe, declaring it my bridal robe. I put it on over my pajamas as we all walked downstairs for breakfast.

I was pleasantly surprised to see my dad's girlfriend, Sue helping out in the kitchen when we entered.

"Good morning, Sue. I'm so glad you could make it," I told her with a one-arm hug. She wasn't officially part of the wedding party, but I had invited her to get ready with us, and I know that meant a lot to Charlie.

"I wouldn't miss it, Bella," she said with a warm smile, hugging me back. She was honestly perfect for my dad, and I couldn't be happier that they were together now.

We made our way into the dining room, where my mother and Esme were finishing setting the table. We all sat down and had a delicious breakfast together, while I was instructed on how the morning would go.

As soon as breakfast ended, I was ushered into the shower. Alice promised to have my undergarments and robe waiting for me when I was finished. I luxuriated under the hot water, easing my muscles even as my body got more excited for the day to come.

Once I had my undergarments and robe on, Rose began to dry my hair and set it in rollers while Alice showered. The morning went on like that, with various women in and out of the room, tending to me. Alice did my makeup, Mom took pictures until the photographer arrived, Esme brought snacks in and Sue came bearing mimosas.

Combined, they were all able to keep my mind occupied so I didn't have time to get nervous or worry about anything.

Not that I had any worries about marrying Edward—that much I was sure of. But at least I didn't worry over any details of the wedding, either.

"Wow," I marveled, looking in the mirror once my hair and makeup were finished. "You guys did a wonderful job."

My makeup was flawless, but still me. My eyes stood out without being unnatural, and my face actually glowed. Shiny curls hung over my shoulders and down my back, while the sides of my hair were twisted and held up by the diamond and sapphire comb that my parents gave me the night before. It had belonged to Charlie's mother, who had worn it on her wedding day.

"So, the comb is something old," my mom announced.

"And your garter's blue," Rosalie chimed in.

"I have something for you to borrow," Esme added. She handed me a beautiful embroidered handkerchief. "This was my mother's, and she gave it to me on my wedding day. We'll tuck it into your bouquet."

"Thank you, Esme. It means a lot to me that you'd share a family heirloom like that with me."

"Nonsense, sweetie. You're already family."

I hugged her, trying to hold back the tears so I didn't ruin my makeup.

"And, here's something new," Alice chirped. She handed me a rectangular, wrapped box.

I furrowed my brows, wondering why they were giving me a gift, until Alice told me it was from Edward. I tore into the paper and lifted the lid of the box, finding a handwritten note on top.

_Not a wedding present. This is Alice-approved jewelry to wear today._

_Love,  
__Edward_

I laughed at his note, since we agreed not to buy each other wedding gifts, but in the end, we both ended up buying something special for the other to wear. I hoped he liked his shoes.

Lifting the note off the top, I was met with a beautiful silver necklace. The pendant hanging from it was simply two entwined circles, one of them covered in diamonds. It would look perfect with the silver appliqués on my dress.

I smiled as I lifted the necklace from the box.

"Let me help you put that on," my mom said. I lifted my hair, careful not to mess it up, while she fastened the necklace around my neck.

The photographer snapped a few pictures as she continued to document the pre-wedding activities.

"It's time for the dress!" Alice exclaimed, pulling the garment bag from where it hung on the door.

Everyone else was already dressed and ready to go, and I only had to slip into my dress and shoes. Alice and my mom took the dress off the hanger, holding it open for me to step into before fastening the buttons on the back.

"You look so beautiful, baby," my mom said with tears in her eyes. "Just perfect."

I turned to look in the full length mirror and was amazed at what I saw. Today, I actually looked like the Greek goddess that Edward always made me feel like.

The dress was rather simple in white chiffon. It had a ruched sweetheart neckline covered with an extra layer of the soft material. Delicate gauzy straps adorned my shoulders, while a wide band of silver beading sat under my bust. The A-line skirt was plain, flowing chiffon, giving the dress a dreamlike feel.

A knock at the door startled me from admiring myself in the mirror. Charlie stepped into the room, looking handsome in his black tuxedo with a purple vest and tie.

"Wow, Dad …"

"I know, I know. I look good in the monkey suit," he said. "But you look stunning, Bells."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Dad."

"Well, I was told to come up here and find the bride. It's time to start."

All of the ladies hugged me, wishing me well, before leaving the room to take their places.

"You ready?"

"I'm ready," I replied confidently, picking up my flowers with the handkerchief tucked into the bow and taking Charlie's arm. "Just don't let me fall."

"Never."

Dad led me downstairs, where I could hear the music of the processional playing outside. We stood behind the closed and curtained French doors leading to the backyard until the music changed to _Trumpet Voluntary_ and the doors opened.

It only took a split second for my eyes to find Edward. I could tell he looked more handsome than usual in his black tuxedo with white vest and tie, but my eyes were trained on his face. He had a warm, soft smile and a look of adoration in his eyes. I watched as he blew out a large breath, seemingly trying to calm himself.

My own smile grew uncontrollably as my father walked me down the aisle. I was vaguely aware of the friends and family sitting on either side of the aisle, but never once did my eyes leave Edward's.

When we reached the front of the gazebo, my dad passed my hand to Edward and kissed my cheek. I was still staring into Edward's eyes when he mouthed "you're perfect" to me.

"I love you," I whispered back.

"I love you, too," he said, squeezing my hand.

The rest of the ceremony passed by in a blur. We exchanged traditional vows, and then our rings. I never cried, only smiled, overjoyed at marrying my soul mate.

When Reverend Webber pronounced us man and wife, Edward cupped my face and led me to his lips. I went willingly. Our kiss was soft, yet filled with passion and promise. It deepened momentarily, but we were both smiling too much to continue for too long. His eyes shined brightly when we pulled back, matching smiles on our faces.

We turned to face the crowd with cheers surrounding us. Alice handed me my bouquet just before Edward led me back up the aisle and into the house.

I was in Edward's arms as soon as the door closed behind us. "I love you, Mrs. Cullen," he said with his forehead leaning on mine and his hands on my waist.

I couldn't stop smiling. "I love you, too, my handsome husband."

"God, you're so beautiful," he whispered, pulling back and looking me over from head to toe. "You look like a goddess."

I chuckled at his description, since it was exactly how I felt. "You don't look so bad yourself," I responded, dropping my flowers and tugging on his lapels to pull his lips to mine.

We kissed deeply, tongues brushing together as my hands drifted up his shoulders and into his hair. I had no idea how long we stood there, lost in each other, before a throat cleared and broke us apart.

Alice smirked at us from the doorway. "Okay, lovebirds. Time to touch up Bella's lipstick so we can take some pictures. Edward, that isn't your color, so you may want to go wash it off."

I looked back at Edward and laughed as I noticed a bit of my lipstick smeared around his mouth. I wiped at it with my fingers, while he smiled, uncaring.

"This won't be the last time it happens today," he said with a shrug.

"Yeah, well, clean it off for pictures and then I don't care what you do," Alice retorted.

Eventually, we made our way outside to take pictures. We lucked out on the weather and were able to take plenty of pictures on the beautiful grounds surrounding the property without the cover of a tent. Although the sun wasn't shining through the cloud cover, the day was warm and dry.

Alice insisted on touching up my makeup one last time before the DJ announced us. Our parents and the bridal party were introduced into the reception first, and then we heard, "And now, please rise for the reason we're all here today. Let's give a warm welcome to Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!"

Edward looked at me and squeezed my hand. "I love the sound of that."

"So do I," I told him just before we walked into the tent to thunderous applause and cheering.

I handed my flowers to Rose as we passed by, heading straight to the dance floor for our first dance together as husband and wife. Alison Krauss' "When You Say Nothing At All" began playing as Edward swept me into his arms and began leading me around the dance floor.

He sang the words quietly to me while holding me close.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
__Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
__Try as I may I could never explain  
__What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
__There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
__The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
__You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
__But when you hold me near, you can drown out the crowd  
__Old Mr. Webster could never define  
__What's being said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
__There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
__The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
__You say it best when you say nothing at all_

I had never felt as contented in my life as I did in that moment. I was no longer the shy, insecure girl who didn't think she was good enough for someone like Edward. I was confident in my life, and confident in the love I shared with him. I knew, without a doubt, that with Edward by my side, anything was possible.

* * *

**A/N: And, that's a wrap! I could continue to write about these two for a long time, but I felt it best to leave them here with their happily ever after. There will be an epilogue coming up on Monday, so stay tuned.**

**Pictures for this chapter are on Facebook in the Bass Instinct album under my profile.**

**Also, I have a new story in the works, so keep me on alert or find me on Facebook or Twitter so you'll know when it starts posting.**

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, alerted or favorite this story. I enjoyed the journey, and hearing from you made it even better.**


	28. Chapter 28 - Epilogue

**Chapter 28 – Epilogue**

"I think that's the last of it," I announced to my wife of five years. "Do you know where this one goes?"

She peeked into the box in my hands. "In the kitchen," she said, and then she went back to the boxes she was working on in the living room.

Bella and I arrived at our new house this morning, shortly before the movers got here. Everything from our apartment in Seattle had been packed into the moving truck last night, so we drove to Forks and stayed with my parents for the night. Now, we were finishing unloading the rest of the boxes we had transported in our cars.

A few months ago, we made the decision to move back to Forks to be closer to our families. It was an easier decision than I expected, since Jasper and Emmett were both starting to struggle with working full time and playing in the band while starting families of their own. So, Midnight Sun was dissolved at the end of the spring semester.

I was able to secure a job at Forks Elementary School, giving music lessons through a newly established program. It would take a lot of time and effort to get the program up and running, but I was up for the challenge.

Bella was practically running the blog these days, but it still didn't matter where she worked from. She only went into the office about once every two or three months, and we decided that those trips to Seattle wouldn't be a problem since we'd have plenty of help while she was gone.

I sat down on the floor next to Bella. "I hope we never have to move again."

She laughed. "Hey, we lasted five years in the apartment. That's pretty good."

"True. But now with this one on the way," I started, patting her rounded belly. "We'll need more space. I doubt Masen wants to share his room with a screaming infant."

She glanced around the open floor plan of the spacious five bedroom house that we purchased. "I think we're good on space now," she joked.

"Hey, you never know," I defended. We wanted several children, having both grown up as only children, but we hadn't yet reached an agreement on the final number. I guess only time would tell how many we ended up with.

She just shook her head at me and went back to unpacking the box.

"I'm gonna go get our bed set up so at least we have somewhere to sleep tonight," I told her, standing up and heading toward the stairs.

"Thanks, babe. And we owe your parents major thanks for keeping Masen overnight tonight. I can't imagine what it would've been like having an almost-two-year-old running around here while the movers were in and out, or while the new furniture is being delivered tomorrow."

"We wouldn't have gotten anything done if he was here," I agreed. I leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "We also wouldn't have some much needed alone time tonight, either." With a wink, I turned and darted up the stairs.

We spent the next few hours unpacking boxes and putting away what we could with the furniture we had. We had sold or given away some of what was in our apartment in Seattle, opting to buy new things to match the décor of the house. My mom had been a great help with that also, working with Bella on choosing paint colors and furniture styles. She also had been the one to handle all of the contractors who came in to paint or fix things before we moved in.

"This is exhausting," Bella complained, plopping her five-month-pregnant body down on our bed.

"Why don't you relax for a little while? I'll go heat up the casserole that my mom sent and we can eat dinner in a little bit."

"That sounds good," she said sleepily. I think her eyes were closed before I even left the room. I knew from her first pregnancy that she would be exhausted easily, but my stubborn wife still felt like she had to do everything herself.

Even when the morning sickness from being pregnant with Masen almost put her in the hospital, Bella wouldn't take sick time from work. She'd argue with me that it wasn't necessary, since she didn't need to get dressed and go anywhere to do her job. She was still able to read and write in between bouts of vomiting every ten minutes.

Thankfully, her doctor finally put her on some medication to help control the vomiting and she was able to function again, although the exhaustion still kept her down a bit.

The pregnancy had been smooth sailing other than nausea and exhaustion, and three days after Bella's birthday we welcomed Masen Charles Cullen into the world. He was named after my mother's father, Masen Platt, and Charlie. We hadn't known whether he'd be a boy or a girl before he was born, but this time we decided to find out.

And, we were both over the moon that Masen would be getting a little sister in a few months. Her name would be Rebecca Elyse after both of our mothers, but we were the only ones that knew that right now.

"Babe," I said, gently rubbing Bella's arm when I returned to our bedroom with dinner. Her eyes opened slowly. "I brought dinner up so we can just relax."

"Mmm," she hummed, stretching and sitting up. "Thanks, I'm starving."

I chuckled, knowing she had to be hungry since she normally snacked all day but hadn't while she was unpacking.

We leaned up against the headboard and grabbed our plates. I turned on the TV so we could just chill for a little while.

"Maybe we should just call it a night," I offered after a few minutes of eating. "We've got plenty of time to unpack since you told work you'd be unavailable for the next two weeks, and I have almost a month before I have to start work."

"Yeah, but it'll be so much harder when Masen's around."

I shrugged. "One of us can occupy him while the other gets stuff done around the house. I don't think it'll be too bad once all of the furniture is in place. We can make sure his room is set up tomorrow before he comes home. Then he'll at least have a quiet place to play without being in the way."

"I guess," she sighed. "We really owe your mom. Keeping Mase, and making this awesome casserole for us? She's the best." She scraped the remnants off her plate and sucked the fork into her mouth. "So good."

She put her plate on the nightstand and turned back to face me, lying on her side. I watched her shirt rise up as she stretched out again, a sliver of skin showing at her waist. My cock took notice, too.

Five years of marriage, and she still turned me on with the simplest things.

I put my plate down and rolled over to face her, pulling her body close with my hand on that sliver of skin. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are, Mrs. Cullen?" I asked as my fingers teased her flesh.

She smiled softly. "You're not so bad either, Mr. Cullen."

I leaned forward and kissed her gently, knowing she was exhausted and not wanting to start something that she wouldn't be in the mood for. But she surprised me by deepening the kiss and rolling us over, pushing me onto my back to straddle my waist.

I hummed as our lips continued to meld together, my hands on her waist, loving the feel of her body pressed into mine. "I thought you'd be tired," I commented when her mouth moved over my neck.

"Never too tired for you," she whispered in my ear while grinding her center down over my now fully hardened cock.

I groaned at the sensation, tightening my grip on her waist. "Fuck," I moaned out while raising my hips for more friction.

"That's the idea," my naughty wife stated in a sing song voice.

I didn't waste any time grabbing the hem of her shirt and lifting it over her head. Like magnets, my hands roamed her pregnant belly. On a regular day, Bella was the most desirable woman alive, but pregnant with our child, she was beyond sexy.

She sat up, allowing me more room to explore her flesh while she pulled my T-shirt from my body. My hands immediately went to the waist of her pants and began pushing them down. She rolled off of me and completed the job, while I made quick work of the rest of my clothes.

Once we were both naked, we came back together, facing each other on our sides. I kissed her gently, exploring her mouth thoroughly, recognizing that for once we had unlimited time with no toddler to interrupt us.

Pushing some hair back off her face, I looked into her endless honey eyes. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

She smiled softly. "Probably not as much as I love you." She threaded her fingers through my hair and pulled me back for another passionate kiss.

Our legs entwined as we continued kissing deeply, our bodies woven tightly together. "Remember our trip to Mexico?" I asked quietly as I peppered kisses all over her neck.

"How could I forget," she said breathlessly. "It's where you proposed." Her hands moved over my back and down to my ass, giving a good squeeze and causing me to grind into her.

"Well, I thought we could go back soon."

Her body froze and she pulled back, looking at me with surprise in her eyes. "Really? When?"

"Next week, for our anniversary. Rose, Em, Jazz and Alice are all coming."

"What about Mase?"

"My mom." I shrugged.

I waited nervously for her reaction. In the last five years, Bella had become so much better at letting me spoil her, but something as big as this was still dangerous territory.

Slowly, a smile spread across her face. "Have I ever told you that you're the best husband in the world?"

"I think I've heard that a time or two, but it's only because I have an amazing wife that I want to spoil," I responded, smiling back at her.

With a devilish glint in her eyes, she once again pushed me onto my back and perched herself over me. "I think I might need to give you a proper thank you."

Achingly slowly, she slid down my erection until I was fully buried inside of her wet heat. I groaned as she sat upright and began to swivel her hips, rocking back and forth just the way I liked it.

My hands rubbed around her belly for a bit before moving up to encase her enlarged breasts. God, I loved what pregnancy did to her. "You're so beautiful," I told her honestly.

Her movements deepened and became more forceful as she leaned over me and rested her hands on either side of my head for leverage. I took advantage of the position, sucking a breast into my mouth and biting gently on her nipple. She moaned and sped up as my hips began to buck into her from below.

"More," she begged, so I bit down again and pinched her other nipple between my thumb and forefinger, rolling it around while my tongue laved over the one in my mouth. Switching sides, I repeated my actions until she was panting hard and I could feel her orgasm approaching.

I quickly sat up and grabbed her legs, pulling them around my waist. With one hand on the bed for leverage and one around her back, I began thrusting in earnest. She tossed her head back while I attacked her chest with my mouth again. I peppered kisses along her collarbone and across her décolletage until I reached a nipple. Drawing it into my mouth with my tongue, I waited until I felt her inner walls begin to flutter and then bit down hard.

"Oh, God … Edward!" she screamed as her orgasm took over.

Her grip on my hair tightened almost to the point of pain, but the feeling was nothing compared to the sensations coursing through me once my own pleasure spiked. I thrust hard a few more times as I emptied into her, her insides still clenching around me, milking me for everything I had.

We remained wrapped in each other as we came down from our mutual high. Eventually, I pulled Bella down next to me as we caught our breath.

"Mmm," Bella hummed. "I'm so glad I agreed to marry you in Mexico."

"Me too, baby." I pushed some hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Every day, I'm thankful that you're my wife."

"I love you."

"Forever," I agreed.

* * *

**A/N: When I started writing this story for the HEA contest, I had no idea if anyone would enjoy it. But, as I get ready to hit the "complete" button with this epilogue, I have over 1,000 reviews. You guys are the best! Thank you for all the love you've shown Bassward and Insecurella!**

**My 1,000****th**** reviewer was not logged in, so I didn't get to thank them. So, guest reviewer, THANK YOU!**

**As I mentioned before, I do have another story in the works, so keep me on alert. I'm also entering the Dirty Talkin' Edward contest. There will be some HOT stories to check out, so search for author Dirty Talkin' Edward contest. Don't forget to vote for your favorites!**

**For those of you who don't know, I've been participating in Project Team Beta's 2013 Smut University. Each week, we're given another smutty homework assignment. This week's homework was on kink and fetish, so this morning I posted my first attempt at writing a D/s scene. Check it out! All of my assignments are posted in my profile.**

**As always, I'm on Facebook and Twitter. See you there!**


End file.
